Meant to Be
by DerenaGG
Summary: Serena left during freshman year of college and now she is back 6 years later. A lot has changed on the Upper East Side, So what does this mean for Dan and Serena? DS, DB, NJ & CB
1. Chapter 1

Dan pinned her down on their bed. He began laying light kisses all over and tickling her. She giggled at her husband as he straddled her thigh continuing to kiss and tickle her

"Dan, Dan stop it" She laughed struggling to get her husband off her.

"But Blair" Dan pouted before kissing her quickly on the lips and rolling off her to sit on the side of the bed. Blair sat up straightening her clothes and fixing her hair.

"Mr Humphrey, I did not take a day off work to be harassed by my husband. We have plans today" Blair said smugly before standing up and walking over to her vanity so she could apply some make up.

"Oh do we and what plans would they be? Because I was hoping to stay at home and spend the day in bed with my wife" Dan said lying back against the pillows.

"Well your wife has promised your sister and her best friend to babysit their son today. So get up Humphrey, we are taking Ethan to the zoo" Blair stood up and walked over to pull a pair of manolo blankis out.

"What are Jenny and Nate doing today then? And why can't my dad look after Ethan?" Dan sat up looking at Blair.

"Jenny and Nate have an appointment with the wedding planner and your dad is working at the gallery, so I offered to look after Ethan for the day. He is your nephew after all"

"I know and I love him, I just wanted to do something with just you today. You hardly ever get time off work and when you do you are always planning something or going away for spa weekends. I feel like we hardly spend anytime together anymore" Dan sighed heavily. It was true. All the time Blair had off she was either planning a society event or going away to check out the latest fashions around the world. Just 2 weeks ago she had flew to Paris for fashion week to get inspiration for her summer line. They had been married for just over a year and she seemed like she didn't have time for him already.

"I know but you know how hard work is at the moment. My mom has basically just left me to it and unless you want us to go bankrupt I have to work Dan, I'm sorry I can't be the stay at home wife you want me to be, but you knew what sort of person I was before you married me. I can't change who I am"

"I know that, look I don't want you to change; I love you just the way you are. I just miss you that's all" Dan stood up and kissed Blair's forehead as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry that I spend so much time away as well. But we are spending the day together now just doing family things. It will be good practise for us for when you become a daddy and then maybe later on we can practice on making you a daddy" Blair smirked at Dan.

"Well Mrs Humphrey, when you put it like that, I will be more than happy to spend the day with my beautiful wife and adorable nephew"

Serena stepped off of the private Bass jet. Carrying only her Chanel handbag and a small pink woolly hat. She was glad to be back in New York after all this time. This was her home after all and this is where she belonged. She took in her surroundings, she was nervous to be back. To have to face the people she had ran away from all those years ago. She wondered if everyone was still around, if he was still around.

"Uncle Chuck come on, I want to see your big office"

Serena turned around to see her blond haired, brown eyed daughter dragging Chuck off the plane. Chuck was holding a pink bag, Barbies, teddies and her daughter's favourite doll.

"Scar, it would have been nice if you could have helped me carry some of this junk. Then maybe I would have been quicker getting off the plane" Chuck huffed as the little girl giggled her 4 year old laugh, just like her mother.

"Mommy, when do I get to meet Grandma Lily?" Serena sighed, thinking about having to face her mother.

"Soon, baby, soon" Chuck glanced at Serena's response as he handed the toys to the driver outside the airport.

Spotted: _Our favourite It Girl and Our very own UES badboy getting off the Bass private jet at JFK. Has our badboy gone soft? We knew you liked dolls C, but we didn't think it was the plastic sort. And since when did S have a mini me? The miniature blond looked every bit her mother but without her eyes. Is this S and C's love child? They do say, the family that plays together, stays together… keep me posted_

Xoxo Gossip Girl

Dan walked up to Jenny and Nate's apartment holding a sleeping 11 month old Ethan. The mini Nate look alike had fell asleep after a busy day at the zoo. His auntie Blair had spoilt the little boy all day. After she had brought him his second chocolate ice cream and the little boy had gone hyperactive, he had come down from his high and was now sparked out on Dan's shoulder. Blair was behind them pushing the pram full of various toys and teddies from the zoo and Ethan's diaper bag. Dan went to knock on the door as Nate quickly opened it and nearly bumping into Dan.

"Oh hey man, wow you two must have really worn him out. He hardly sleeps anymore, he's teething again and is keeping me and Jenny up all night" Nate chuckled lightly stroking Ethan's hair.

"Yeah he's a handful. It was Blair that worn him out the most, especially with all the ice cream. Where are you off to?"

"Oh diapers. Jenny forgot to pick some up at the store, she's inside. See you two in a bit" Nate smiled at Blair as he walked towards the elevator.

"Hey Jenny" Blair called out softly.

Jenny stepped out of her and Nate's bedroom.

"Oh hey guys, how's my little man?" Jenny smiled as she walked over to Dan.

"Shhh, he's sleeping and from what Nate told us, you two haven't been getting that much sleep because of him so I wouldn't wake him if I was you"

"True, I have so much work to do and he never lets me do any when he's awake. Blair do you want to make some coffee if that's okay? While me and Dan put him to bed"

"That's fine Jen" Blair smiled at her sister in law. She had become to love Jenny as not only a sister but a best friend as well.

Dan followed Jenny along the corridor to Ethan's room. Dan walked over to the crib and placed the little boy gently down while Jenny shut the door behind them.

"Have you seen gossip girl?" She looked up at her big brother.

"No I haven't, is she even about still? And aren't you a bit too old for gossip girl, your twenty two, nearly married and a mother, you shouldn't be wasting your time with that"

Jenny rolled her eyes at her big brother.

"She's back Dan"

"Who's back?" Dan looked confused.

"Serena, Dan. She's back" Dan's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that after 6 years she was back. He had moved on. Everyone had moved on. She couldn't just walk back into their lives and expect everything to be fine again.

"S-so what? I have moved on and so has she. I'm happy with Blair now" Dan glanced around the room, avoiding eye contact with his sister.

"She was with Chuck, He's back as well and there was a little girl with them. She had a child with Chuck Bass" Dan's jaw dropped once again. He couldn't believe that the girl who had stolen his heart for the first time had conceived a child with the devil himself.

"You have got to be kidding me. Wow. I would have never expected that"

"Well I just thought I would warn you. I mean yours and Blair's first loves have returned as a couple. I just thought that you could tell Blair before one of you have an awkward run in with Chuck or Serena" Dan sighed.

"Yeah I suppose I'm going to have to tell her. Thanks Jen"

The elevator door pinged open. Chuck stepped out first into the Van der Bass penthouse. He looked around the place he used to call home but hadn't visited in 6 years. Serena stepped out holding Scarlett by the hand. The young mom was nervous about being back here. Chuck glanced around at Serena, knowing how nervous she was. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"Charles" Lily came around the corner seeing her adopted son. Chuck and Serena turned to face lily.

"And S…Serena" Lily was speechless. She hadn't seen her daughter in 6 years. She had received the odd email from her every couple of months but that was the most she got. Lily knew that Serena had been living in LA in the Bass penthouse. Chuck had been running the LA Bass industries office so she knew Serena had someone to look after her. Lily looked carefully at her daughter and could see a small being behind Serena's leg. Lily didn't need to ask who this was; she knew it was her granddaughter by just looking at her. She was the spitting image of Serena when she was 5. But was her adopted son the father of this small child. There was no bass features in this little girl so whose was she?

"I can't believe your back and who is this Serena?" Lily raised her eyebrow. She wanted answers.

"Well Lily it was time to come home. We couldn't hide out in LA for much longer" Chuck looked at Serena reassuringly.

"Mom, this is Scarlett, she's your granddaughter. Scarlett baby, this is your grandma Lily" Scarlett peeked her head around from Serena's leg to get a better look at this woman. Scarlett stepped away from her mother and ran towards her grandma and hugged her leg. Lily cautiously wrapped her arms around the little girl and stroked her soft curly blonde hair. Scarlett stepped away from Lily and took her hand.

"I cannot believe you never told me about her Serena. Did you not think I would like to know my own grandchild?" Lily shook her head tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I know mom, I'm sorry but can we not speak about this in front of her. I will explain everything I swear" Serena looked at her mom pleading.

"Charles could you please take Scarlett upstairs to your old room please. I need to talk to my daughter" Charles nodded and walked towards Lily.

"Come on Scar, I will show you my old room where we can play" Chuck held his hand out for Scarlett to take and led the little girl upstairs.

Lily turned on her Louboutins heels and walked towards the living room in silence. Serena followed her and sat on the couch opposite Lily. None of the women said anything not wanting to be the first to talk. Serena got impatient and decided to break the silence.

"I'm so sorry mom. I really am. I knew I should have told you but I didn't want to risk everyone finding out about her. I needed to do what I had to, to protect her mom" Serena sighed. Lily looked at her daughter. She had really grown up and taken responsibility for her actions. Lily was proud.

"Serena, you know I would do anything to protect you and this family. You could have told me, you could have given me the opportunity to know my grandchild. I have missed so much out of her life and your life. I don't even know anything about her. Why did you leave Serena?"

"I'm sorry mom, I truly am but she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is just like me even though I was afraid she would be corrupted by Chuck but so far she is fine. She is 5 years old. She was born on April 29th 2010. I have looked after her since day one. There have been no Nannies to help me. Just me, her and Chuck. I had to leave mom. I couldn't have her here. I didn't want her to be born into this mess, so I left and Chuck came with me and he has looked after us ever since. He's been great"

"Well I'm shocked that you had her so young but she is beautiful. I just can't get over this. I'm afraid you and Chuck are going to have to tell Bart yourselves. He will not be pleased that Chuck has been lying to him all this time about Scarlett but I'm sure he will come around" Serena burst out laughing at her mom. Lily looked confused.

"Mom, that's gross. Scarlett isn't Chuck's daughter. He just helped me when I was in trouble and he needed to escape too. It worked out best for both of us. He ran Bass industries from LA. We lived together in the penthouse and we looked after each other. He was able to concentrate on his career and I was able to be a good mom. He has helped me out loads and I will be eternally grateful for it. He has been an amazing uncle to her and she loves him loads" Serena truly loved Chuck as a Brother now. Lily could clearly tell.

"Thank god, Bart will be pleased. A lot has changed around here since you have been gone but I hope you and Charles will be able to fit back into normal life again. Serena, who is Scarlett's father then if she's not Charles? "


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the all the reviews. Its great to see positive feedback.**

**This is just a small chapter to fill in some gaps for the next chapter. I will try and update as soon as possible.**

**Remember it will be a DS fic eventually.**

**xoxo DerenaGG**

* * *

><p>Dan was sat in bed with his reading glasses on, reading some book. Blair came out of their en-suite bathroom in her robe, fresh faced. Blair removed her robe and climbed into bed beside Dan. Dan removed his glasses and placed his book on the bedside table. Blair cuddled up into Dan's chest and he wrapped his arm around her.<p>

"Jenny told me something today and I don't know how this is going to affect you after everything that happened" Dan gently rubbed up and down Blair's arm softly.

"What Dan?" He sighed.

"Serena and Chuck are back" Dan looked down at Blair. He felt Blair become tense. He hated what Chuck had put his wife through.

"Oh right, well they wont be receiving my forgiveness anytime soon. I don't want anything to do with them"

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't expect you to forgive them. I didn't think I would ever see Serena again, but I don't think that I will be able to be friends with her just yet either. I don't expect you to forgive them Blair and I swear if you don't want Chuck anywhere near you, I will make sure that happens. You are my wife and I don't want you upset with anything they have done" Dan kissed Blair's head.

"Thank you, I don't want him anywhere near me not after what he's done and I don't want to speak to Serena either. She was my best friend and she left when I needed her the most. I'm glad you were here for me though, you made me fall in love with you" Blair smiled stroking his face. She kissed him lightly on the lips and rolled over with her back to him, snuggling down to sleep. After a couple of minutes of trying to fall asleep.

"Blair there is something else as well" Dan had to tell her.

"Chuck and Serena have a child together, after what jenny told me, she's about 4 or 5 years old" Dan hated upsetting her but she needed to know.

"Blair, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Dan. Some friend she is. Goodnight Dan"

"Night baby, love you"

"Love you too" A tear slowly slid down Blair's cheek as she thought about that terrible time in her life.

* * *

><p><em>Pregnant. Blair could not believe it. Her and Chuck had only been official for 6 months and now the Basstard had knocked her up. She was in her freshman year of Columbia. After falling to get into Yale, Blair settled for Columbia and she actually enjoyed it there. Nate, Serena and Dan all went to Columbia and she enjoyed hanging around with them and meeting Chuck after Classes. Her life was perfect at the moment and now this. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She expected Serena to be the first to have a baby. Her and Humphrey practically lived together and had been together for nearly 2 years. She would have thought they would have been the first ones to get married and have kids. But no Blair was pregnant and she didn't know what Chuck was going to say about it. Blair grabbed her coat and made her way over to Serena's.<em>

_The elevator door pinged open and Blair seen Lily as she stepped out of the elevator._

"_Lily is Serena in?" _

"_Blair, dear haven't you heard. Serena has left. She has transferred and left about 2 hours ago for LA. I cannot believe she hasn't told you" Blair was distraught. Her best friend was gone again and Blair had nobody to help her through this. _

"_Serena obviously failed to mention this. I will try and ring her later on" Blair seen Chuck descend down the stairs._

"_Blair what are you doing here?" Chuck came over and pecked Blair on the cheek._

"_I came to Serena, but she failed to mention that she has left for LA" Blair took Chucks hand in hers._

"_Charles, I am going out for a couple of hours but will be back soon. If your still here when Eric comes home can you tell him he needs to get himself some dinner"_

"_Sure. Bye Lily"_

"_Bye" Blair and Lily spoke in unison. Once the elevator doors shut. Blair turned to Chuck._

"_Why did she leave again Chuck? I need her so much. This is the hardest time of my life and she just ups and leaves. She is selfish. And what about Cabbage Patch. I bet he's heartbroken. I can't believe she has done this again"_

"_Blair you can get by without Serena, You have done it before, nothing is different this time"_

"_But things are different this time Chuck. I'm pregnant" Blair cried out._

"_W…what?" Chuck sat on the back of the sofa, hands on his head. He was going to be a father. It was too much._

"_We are having a Baby Chuck" He was utterly speechless. A Baby. He couldn't be a business man, good boyfriend and a father. It was too much for him._

"_I'm sorry Blair, I can't do this"_

"_What do you mean you can't do this? Do you really think I can do this on my own? I am not even 19 yet, in my first year of college and yet I have to give birth to a baby. Do you not think I'm scared, because I am petrified? All you have to do is be there for me and the baby, that's all I'll ever ask for Chuck. Just please don't leave me" Tears began to fall down Blair's Cheek._

"_I'm sorry Blair, I can't be a dad. I… I can't be with you" And with that Chuck climbed the stairs and slammed his door, leaving Blair crying at the bottom of the stairs._

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thank you for all the reviews, They are brilliant. There will be a DS meeting very soon. You will have to be patient and hang on in there.**

**This is a very long chapter so i apologize now for it. **

**This chapter has some depressing parts and I dont want to offend anyone by some parts in this chapter. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and dont forget to review**

**xoxo DerenaGG**

* * *

><p>Serena came down the stairs of Lily's apartment in her pyjamas rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Serena, Chuck and Scarlett were just going to stay at the palace but Lily insisted they stayed with her, so she could get to know her granddaughter better. As Serena reached the bottom she saw her baby brother sitting eating breakfast with Lily and Chuck. Serena grinned. She hadn't seen her little brother in 6 years. Eric turned and spotted Serena, the same smile mimicking hers.<p>

"S!" Eric jumped up from the table and ran to hug Serena.

"Oh my Gosh E, I have missed you so much. Look at you; you're a proper man now. I bet your fighting away the men at Brown" Serena grinned as Eric chuckled.

"I have missed you so much too and I have only got eyes for one man" Eric grinned.

"Oh my gosh, who is the lucky guy. I have so much to tell you, so much to catch up on" Serena walked over to the table and sat down beside Chuck, grabbing a muffin and placing it on her plate.

"Well his name is Jamie Wilson and we have been together for nearly 2 years now. We met in our freshman year at Brown and got together a month or so before the end of our sophomore year. He makes me happy and mom loves him which is a bonus" Serena raised her eyebrow and looked at Lily who laughed.

"Well he is a lovely young chap and makes my son happy, of course I'm going to like him" Lily chuckled.

"Well you never said that when I brought women home" Chuck added. The whole table began to laugh.

"So S, what's been happening in your life? You were the one who was living it up in sunny LA. What's been happening? Mom told me she had a surprise but wouldn't tell me what" Serena swallowed a piece of blueberry muffin.

"Well…"

"Mommy" A little voice interrupted Serena. Eric looked shocked. Serena stood up and climbed to the top of the stairs where Scarlett was stood pyjamas clad behind the stair gate Lily had insisted on being delivered to the house. She was scared of her granddaughter waking up in the middle of the night in a strange environment and walking down the stairs and falling. Lily was overreacting but nothing was too good for her granddaughter.

"Hey baby, did you sleep well?" Serena opened the stair gate and picked up little Scarlett, kissing her on the head.

"Yeah it was good mommy. But Uncle Chuck snored a lot." Serena laughed at this. Scarlett had fallen asleep on Chuck's bed and neither Chuck, Serena nor Lily had the heart to wake the little girl and put her into her own bed. Serena pushed Scarlett's messy bed hair out of her eyes and carried her downstairs.

Eric was stood in the living room, watching his sister carry the little child down the stairs.

Serena stopped at the bottom and placed Scarlett on the floor, turning to the little girl.

"Scarlett I want you to meet your Uncle Eric, your mommy's brother. Eric, this is Scarlett. My daughter" Eric's jaw dropped. He could not believe he was an uncle. He could not believe his sister had created such a beautiful little girl.

"Oh MY Effing GOD!" Eric leaped and hugged both his sister and his niece. Serena and Scarlett began giggling as Eric squealed. Once Eric had let go of them both Scarlett tugged of Serena's pant leg.

"Mommy?" Scarlett looked up through her thick black eyelashes.

"Yeah baby?"

"Uncle Eric said a bad word. He has to put money in my pot" Serena and Eric laughed at this, even though Eric was confused. Serena turned to her brother to explain.

"When we were living back in LA, Chuck decided to teach her how to get money out of people in her favour. Only this back fired when she told us she wanted a pot to keep money in. Scarlett labelled the pot as a swear pot and told me and Chuck that every time we swore, we had to put a dollar in the pot. And Lets just say, when Chuck's hotel in Dubai caught on fire, Scarlett was able to buy the new Nintendo DS that weekend" All the adults laughed at this and Chuck grinned at the little girl and stuck his tongue out. Scarlett retaliated the same and ran over and jumped onto Chucks lap.

Serena and Eric sat down next to Lily and ate breakfast while telling each other stories about there time away from each other. By the way Eric spoke about Jamie, Serena knew she needed to see the boy that her brother as so madly in love with.

"Mommy are we going to the zoo today?" Scarlett turned to Serena with a strawberry in her hand.

"Umm not today baby. I thought we could hang out here with Grandma and Uncle Eric" Scarlett's face dropped at this. Uncle Chuck had told Scarlett all about New York and the times when he and her mom were children and used to go amazing places like Central Park Zoo.

"Well if your mommy doesn't mind how about I take you to the zoo. And then I can get to know my beautiful granddaughter better?" Lily turned to Serena.

Serena looked between her mother and daughter. Scarlett looked so excited with this idea and Serena knew how much she wanted to go. Lily also looked equally excited. Lily wanted to do a better job as a grandmother than what she did being a mother. Lily felt that she had let Serena down, and maybe if she was a better mother Serena wouldn't have felt the need to run off and not tell anyone about Scarlett. Serena was nervous about Scarlett being away from her in the place she grew up. Serena knew first hand how harsh people could be and she didn't want her own daughter being judged.

"Sure mom, that sounds great. How about it Scarlett?"

"YAY!" Scarlett jumped off her chair and ran towards the stairs.

"Come on Mommy, I need to get ready" Serena and Lily chuckled at the little girl and both stood up to go and get ready.

* * *

><p>Dan came down the stairs, briefcase in hand and jacket in the other. Blair was sat at the table with a few papers scattered on the table and her laptop in front of her<p>

"I don't know what time I'm going to be back but it shouldn't be too late. Probably about 10" Dan kissed Blair on the lips as he was about to leave.

"Oh okay then. How come you are working so late?" Blair turned around to face Dan properly.

"There is some event on . But I don't trust the employees to do the job properly so I am just going to do it myself. Do you want me to bring back food or are you going to eat on your own?"

"I think I am going out for dinner. There is a society dinner that my mom is making me go to so I think I am just going to run some errands and then go to that so I will get food"

"Well I need to go or I'm going to be late" Dan kissed Blair on the lips again.

"Have fun today"

"I'm sure I will have lots of fun with my mother. But thank you. Have a good day" Dan smiled as he reached the elevator.

"Love you b"

"Love you too"

Blair climbed the stairs and went into her and Dan's en-suite bathroom. Standing in front of her vanity, she reached out and opened up her makeup bag. Grabbing her contraceptive pill out of the bottom and popping one into her mouth, Blair looked at herself in the mirror. What sort of monster lies to man she is supposed to be in love with about being on the pill. Dan and Blair had decided that since they had been married a year that maybe it was time for Blair to come off the pill so they could have a child. Blair had agreed at the time. She wanted children but after everything that happened, she couldn't risk being hurt again. So while Dan had thought for the past 2 months that Blair was off the pill. Every morning Blair continued to take the pill. She just didn't have the heart to tell Dan that she didn't want children now or maybe ever. She knew he was excited to become a father and he would make a brilliant dad, but she just couldn't do it.

* * *

><p>Serena was sat on the sofa watching 10 things I hate about you. The film was old but it was a classic and made her smile. The whole house was empty apart from the maid coming in and out throughout the day. Chuck had to attend a meeting at Bass industries and Lily and Scarlett had left for the Zoo. Eric had been begged by the little girl to come with them so he had gone with their mother and Scarlett to the zoo. The elevator door pinged open but Serena took no notice, thinking it was the maid again.<p>

"Serena?" Serena turned around to the whisper of her name and saw the person she was dreading to see, standing in front of her.

"Blair" Serena stood up off the couch nervously playing with her hands.

Blair could not believe she was back now. She sort of hoped that she wouldn't have to run into Serena. That she would leave before the time Blair had chance to run into her. But now her former best friend was stood in front of her with nothing to say. Not even a crummy apology.

"What the hell are you doing back?" Venom shot out of Blair's mouth. Serena was a little taken back by her tone. Serena had expected as much but she didn't think Blair would be this harsh.

"I couldn't keep on running. I had to come back eventually. My whole life is here. My family and friends. Everything."

"You don't have any friends here now. Not after what you have done to us. We had all let you back into our lives when you came back the first time. Even after everything you did we all forgave you. Nate forgave you, Dan forgave you and I forgave you the most every time you screwed up. And what happened. You ran away again, but this time I'm not going to forgive you. You was supposed to be my best friend. You left me at the hardest time in my life and you didn't write or phone once to see how I was. And what about Dan, Serena. He was in love with you and you just upped and left without a warning, without a reason. You broke his heart. You broke my heart. Do you know what I went through and I needed you to be there for me and you wasn't. What sort of best friend are you? I was always there when you needed me. Always holding your hair back while you puked after drinking or rescuing you from drunken men. Lying to your own mother saying you was at mine, when really you was in some club toilet snorting crack. I was always there for you Serena. You did the worst thing imaginable to me and I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you. If I was you, I would just leave the upper east side because you wont be getting any sympathy from anyone around here" A Tear ran down Blair's cheek as she remembered the dark days when she needed Serena and Chuck and they wasn't there.

"I'm so sorry Blair. I really am. I had to go. I had to leave. I couldn't destroy everyone's lives. I didn't want to bring you all down with me. I'm sorry I never wrote or called. But I didn't want to be found. I didn't want to hurt any of you anymore. So I left and it was for the best. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you B. But I was in pain, I was in trouble myself and I couldn't risk any of you being destroyed like I was. It wasn't like I was having the time of my life when I left. I was in pain and I was hurting. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. And I wish things could have been different but they aren't. I can't change what happened. I can only make it right" Tears were falling down Serena's cheeks as well.

"You think you were in pain. That you were hurting. I was pregnant Serena. I was pregnant with Chuck Bass's baby and you couldn't even help me when I needed you. He left me and went off with you. I was left alone with no baby father and no best friend"

"I'm so sorry Blair, I didn't know"

"But he knew Serena and he didn't care. You took him away from me and I needed you both. While you was off doing god knows what with Chuck Bass, I was here on my own, dying for that Basstard. I carried his baby for 6 months on my own while he was shacking up with you. I went through so much trying to keep a little piece of him that I nearly died and it was all for nothing. My baby died Serena. Do you know how hard it is to lose a Child? And I had nobody to support me or help me get through it. My best friend was gone and the man who I loved had run off with my best friend. I had to carry my child for 6 months to give birth to a stillborn baby. I sat there with my little girl who looked just like her father and cried. I cried for days on end. I was 19 years old and I was grieving over not only my dead child but the man I loved and where was you to help me through this Serena. You was off giving birth to Chucks perfect healthy little girl. Where my daughter had died. How is that fair Serena? You think I can forgive you. You think your apologies are going to make everything right. Well there not. I don't want anything to do with you" Blair was so angry, tears were continuously rolling down her cheeks as she shook with rage.

"Blair I am so sorry. I didn't know. And I'm so sorry for your loss. But Blair, Scarlett isn't Chucks daughter. I was distraught and needed someone and Chuck left with me and looked after us both. He gave us a roof and provided for us. I never knew Chuck knew about your pregnancy. I would have never asked him to help me if I knew. I am so sorry Blair"

"Great. That just makes me feel a whole lot better. The great Chuck Bass jumped at the opportunity to help look after you and your brat but yet he couldn't stay and look after his own. That's just brilliant Serena. Just stay away from me. Both of you. I don't want you near me, my husband, Nate or even Jenny. We have all moved on and forgot about you two and I suggest you just go back to wherever it was you came from. Nobody wants you here" Blair glared with pure hatred for Serena and Chuck.

"What about Dan? Is he not still around here?" Serena asked. He was the one person that would hopefully forgive her.

"I don't think you heard right Serena. I said me and MY husband" Blair smirked.

"Wait, What? Dan is married to you?" Serena could not believe that the boy from Brooklyn had married the Blair Waldorf of the UES.

"Yeah, I guess the best thing about you and Chuck leaving was that it brought me and Dan closer. We were both heart broken and needed somebody to lean on and eventually we became best friends and then realised the feelings were deeper and here we are today" Blair glared, a warning sign to Serena.

"I mean it. Dan doesn't want to see you. He hates you and Chuck just as much as I do. So stay away from us all" And with that Blair turned on her heels and got into the elevator.

Serena sunk back onto the sofa and absorbed all the information she had received.

Dan, her Dan was married and to Blair of all people. Serena couldn't believe that Dan was married to Blair. When Serena was with Dan, They hated each other. She had to work so hard to split her time between Dan and Blair and now they were married. Maybe she and Chuck had drove Blair and Dan into each others arms. Maybe if Serena had never of left then she and Dan would be happily married now. She couldn't believe how much things had changed around here. And Blair being pregnant with Chuck's baby and then losing the Baby while Chuck new all about her pregnancy and did nothing to help Blair but helped Serena with her own pregnancy. She couldn't believe it. The Upper East Side had truly changed.

* * *

><p>Spotted: <em>B storming out of the Van Der Bass Apartment. Sources say mascara was smudged. We heard that a certain queen B ran into a certain Van der Woodsen It girl. We heard there was a catfight. I wonder how S reacted to finding our B is married to her former beau Lonely Boy or How B reacted to Serena shacking up and creating spawn with Chuck Bass himself. Things could get ugly. Keep me posted.<em>

_Xoxo Gossip Girl._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please Review and I will update as soon as possible<strong>

**xoxox DerenaGG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thank you for all the reviews. They are brilliant and I really appreciate it.**

**This may be my last update for a couple of weeks due to exams coming up but as soon as they are over, I will be on here as soon as possible.**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing**

**xoxo Derena**

* * *

><p>Blair slammed her front door. It was 12 o'clock and she had been out drinking since she had left the Van der Woodsen Bass apartment. Dan had rang Blair about 15 times before she switched her phone off. She wasn't meant to feel like this. She was a married woman. She loved Dan. she truly did, but finding out that her so called best friend had given birth to Chucks first Child. The Child that should have been her daughter. How was it fair that her daughter had died when Serena's had survived. At least Blair was in love with Chuck and they were actually in a relationship. Serena was supposedly in love with Dan yet she had Chucks baby with the man that wasn't even her love and that child survived. Sometimes life truly wasn't fair. Blair stumbled across the foyer and twisted her ankle. Blair sat on the floor and removed her heels and began laughing.<p>

A light at the top of the stairs came on and Dan stood at the top of the stairs in a t shirt and boxer shorts, rubbing his eyes due to the bright lights.

"Blair?" Blair looked up at the top of the stairs and raised her arms pointing at Dan.

"Hey Baby. Dan. Dan the Man. My husband Dan Humphrey" Blair started laughing again and then lent back and laid down on the cold marble floor.

"Blair are you drunk?" Dan walked down the stairs and bent down in front of Blair.

"I may have had a drink or two" Blair laughed again.

"More like 10. Come on, lets get you to bed" Dan stood up and pulled Blair. She put her arm around his shoulder. Dan held her up by the waist. As they began to climb the stairs, Blair fell up the stairs and began crying.

"Hey, what's up? Come on everything is fine. I have you. Come on lets go to bed, its late and your tired and drunk" Dan scooped Blair up off the stairs and carried her up to bed, he gently laid her down on the bed and unzipped her dress and removed it. Blair still had tears streaming down her face.

"Blair what's wrong?" Dan sat on the bed and began to hug Blair as she cried into his chest.

"I went to see Serena today. I didn't purposely go to see her, I went to see Lily and she was there on her own. It's true you know. Her and Chuck do have a daughter. She was my best friend Dan, your girlfriend. How could she do this to us? She knew how much Chuck had meant to me and yet she had his child but mine died. How is that fair? My daughter is 6 feet under while hers is prowling about Manhattan with Chuck Bass. What sort of person does this Dan? I hate her; I hate her and Chuck Bass" Dan stroked her hair softly.

"Blair, I'm sorry Serena has had a baby with Chuck. I'm sorry she is such a bad friend that she did that to you, to us. Blair I know you are hurting but you cannot hurt over what Serena has. She has done what she has done and nothing can change this, it's in the past, but you can change the future. I know you're always going to be hurt over Grace but you can have more kids. But you can have kids with me and I am not going to leave you, I will be here for you Blair. I know nobody is going to replace Grace but we can try and fill the whole in your heart. I love you and when we said our vowels, I meant them; nothing is going to tear us apart. We are forever, so if you want to start trying for a child then we can. I'm fine with whatever you want"

"I know Dan your right, I'm sorry for the way I'm acting. I love you too and I do want to start trying for a baby. I want us to be a proper family now. I want us to have something to complete us" Dan kissed Blair's forehead. Dan wrapped his arms around Blair and laid on the bed, both peacefully drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It had been over a month since Blair had left the Van der Woodsen apartment. She and Dan hadn't seen Serena or Chuck around Manhattan. Nate had briefly bumped into Eric while he had Serena's daughter with him and Nate had Ethan on the way back from his moms. Nate had told Jenny that the little girl was beautiful and didn't look anything like Chuck. Dan and Blair had told Nate and Jenny that they were going to start trying for a family. They were happy for Dan and Blair, after everything, they just wanted them to be happy. Serena and Chuck had been forgotten about by Dan and Blair; they were concentrating on each other, their family and work. Dan and Blair had heard that Serena and Chuck had gone back to L.A and it was only a short visit. Dan and Blair's mind were also filled with the fact that they were trying to start a family. Blair had only been off the pill for 2 weeks but hopefully they would have a baby soon.<p>

Blair was sat on her toilet seat. She was staring at the plastic test on her bathroom side. She knew it was too early but Blair felt very different. She had been throwing up for the past two days but she wasn't sure if it was pregnancy or her bulimia coming back. She had been under a lot of stress lately. Blair had hid her sickness from Dan. She knew he was excited to be starting a family and she didn't want to get his hopes up if she wasn't pregnant. Blair turned over the test to see a little pink plus sign. She was pregnant. She and Dan were going to have a baby. She was sort of hoping that she wasn't pregnant but she was and she was sort of happy. All of a sudden nausea came across Blair and she jumped up from the toilet and began throwing up for the second time this morning.

"Blair?" Dan shouted up the stairs. Dan heard Blair groan and ran upstairs and into their bathroom to see Blair throwing up. Dan held her hair back and rubbed her back while she dry heaved. Once Blair had stopped being sick Dan pulled her up and sat her on the edge of the bath and gave her a glass of water to drink.

"Are you okay B?" Dan handed her her toothbrush with paste on it.

"Yeah I'm fine Dan" Blair said in between brushing her teeth. Dan put Blair's toothbrush back when he noticed the pregnancy test.

"Umm B, Are you pregnant?" Dan raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah Dan, I am. I know it's early but yeah, I am pregnant" Dan grinned grabbing Blair around the waist and lifting her up and kissing her. Dan broke the kiss and took Blair's hand.

"Oh my god, we are going to be parents. We are having a baby" Dan smiled and lifted Blair up and kissing her. He carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Now you are going to stay in bed today. I will wait on you hand and foot. I will book you a doctor's appointment so we can check on our little one okay?"

"Yeah Dan, that sounds great"

Dan rang the GYN/OBN and booked Blair an appointment for the next day. Dan went upstairs to see Blair curled up on their bed watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. Dan smiled and stood in the doorway.

"You have an appointment for 1.30 tomorrow, I will try my hardest to get out of that meeting tomorrow but that's the only appointment she had in 2 weeks"

"That's fine. Don't worry if you can't make it, its not like you will be able to see anything. I just want to make sure that everything is fine this time and that they will be no complications with this pregnancy. Dan if the baby is a girl can we call her Audrey or Tiffany?"

"Of course we can. We can call her whatever you want"

"I need to go to Lily's to drop off the charity money from the Fashion Show. I was meant to drop it off a couple of weeks ago but you know what my mom is like"

"Don't worry, I will go and drop it off and then I will get some food on the way back"

"Thanks, the money is in the safe in my office" Dan gave Blair a kiss on the head and headed out the door.

Serena was sat in her bedroom alone. Chuck was at work with Bart and Eric had taken Scarlett out for the day. Lily was running errands all day so was in and out of the house. This was good though, it gave Serena time to look for an apartment for her and Scarlett. They had been living with Lily for over a month now and she just wanted to get settled with Scarlett. Serena had managed to avoid running into any of her former friends from the UES. She knew Nate had seen Scarlett but that was it. Serena could hear her mom downstairs bossing around the maids. Same old Lily. Serena was grateful her mom had let her come back into her life. Serena was grateful Lily loved Scarlett as much as she did. Serena had expected her mom to turn her back on her and Scarlett but she hadn't and she had let Serena, Chuck and Scarlett move back into the family home.

Serena heard her mom talking to somebody downstairs. Serena recognised that voice. _Dan_. Serena stood up before she could think otherwise, shut down her laptop and walked down the stairs.

She could hear Dan talking to her mom in the kitchen. She stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to their conversation.

"I'm sorry Blair couldn't make it, she felt sick so I told her to rest" Lily smiled and touched Dan's arm gently.

"Its fine, tell her I hope she gets better soon and that there is the Annual Bass Brunch this weekend and I hope you will be able to attend"

"I don't think she will be better for at least another 3 months, you know after her first trimester " Dan grinned at Lily.

"Congratulations Daniel, Please tell Blair I send my congratulations to her as well. How long have you known that she was pregnant?" Serena's heart sank. Dan was having a baby with her former best friend. She could not believe it. She wanted to run back into her bedroom and cry. Or at least pack her and Scarlett's things and run back to L.A.

"We actually found out today, we had only been trying for a baby for a couple of weeks. We haven't even told anybody yet. You are the first. So congratulations on that" Dan smiled.

"Well thank you for telling me first. How is Blair coping?"

"Well we are both very happy, but Blair is a bit apprehensive after what happened before, she thinks that something like that might happen again. But hopefully everything will be a lot better this time. I will look after her and be there for her so she has a stress free pregnancy this time around. I don't want her lifting a finger" Serena fought back the tears. The love and adoration he had for Blair and their Baby. Serena wanted it to be her he was talking about, not Blair. She and Dan should have been together.

"I'm sure she has nothing to worry about. That pregnancy was complicated from the start with all the stress she was under, it didn't help her. But I'm sure you will look after her"

"Thank you Lily, anyway I best be letting you get on. I will see you later" Dan hugged Lily.

"Well thank you for dropping off the money. Bye Daniel" Dan came out the kitchen and seen Serena standing at the bottom of the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks to see his ex girlfriend standing in front of him.

"S…Serena"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know everyone is going to hate me for making Blair pregnant but trust me,<strong>

** I only ship DS and I have quite a good storyline coming up so keep reading.**

**DS will work out eventually and the next Chapter is all DS.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review**

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Hey this is Part One of the chapter. It was too long to post all of it so i cut it down. **

**I hope you enjoy**

**xoxo DerenaGG**

* * *

><p>"Hey Dan. How are you?" Serena smiled a little.<p>

"What the hell Serena, you just expect me to be like 'Oh hey Serena, I'm fine, brilliant, how about you?' I cannot believe you're back after all this time and you just think that we can be fine. You left me without a reason. I loved you and you just upped and left without any explanation. Did you know I was about to ask you to marry me? I wanted to be with you forever and you just left me without a reason when I was head over heels in love and now you expect me to welcome you back with open arms. You're having a laugh"

"Dan please, I did have reasons. I do have reason, I will explain everything to you I promise. Just hear me out. Please Dan"

Lily heard raised voices in the living room and decided it was her time to leave. Lily came into the living room to see Dan glaring at Serena and Serena stood with her arms crossed across her chest. Lily politely interrupted the couple.

"Um Serena, I am going to bank the money into the charity fund and then on my way home I am going to pick up Eric & Scarlett. Do you want to come with me?" Lily looked between the couple.

"No mom, I need to talk to Dan about some things. I will see you soon" Serena waited until Lily had left the apartment before turning her attention back to Dan.

"So do you want to hear me out or not then?" Dan nodded and Serena walked over to sit on the sofas. Dan sat opposite Serena.

"So then, what happened? Why did you leave?" Dan frowned at her.

"Listen Dan before I tell you my reasons, promise me you won't be angry. I did what I thought was best and at the time I thought I made the right decision. So promise me Dan"

"I promise you, because unlike some people I can keep promises" It was a low blow and they both knew it.

"Dan if I am going to tell you then you need to stop judging me. I did what I did not because I was selfish but because I loved something and had to do what was best for everyone involved."

"Okay Serena, I'm sorry. I want to know" serena took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay Dan, I know you are probably going to hate me more than you do already but if I am going to live in Manhattan then you will need to know. Okay about a month into freshman year at NYU, I umm found out I was pregnant. And I was scared and really confused and didn't know what to do, I mean we had just started college and our freshman year was supposed to be full of parties, alcohol, sex, friends and just having fun, not babies, diapers, teething and late night feeds. So I left because I didn't want you to have to make sacrifices. Dan, I was pregnant with your child. I know everyone jumped to the conclusion that Scarlett is Chuck's daughter but it's not true. He was in a bad state and when I told him I was leaving he decided he wanted to come to and he wanted to help me out. I'm sorry Dan, I'm sorry I kept your daughter from you but the day I found out I was pregnant I was in my bedroom crying and I heard my mom come in. She didn't think anyone was in but Rufus was with her and they began making out and I was sat in my room crying when I heard your dad say that he couldn't wait to be with my mom. Lily was going to leave Bart for your dad. And then all of a sudden everything was messed up. I couldn't raise Scarlett in this environment. It was bad enough us becoming step siblings and then us having a baby would of made things even worse. So I left Dan because I thought it was for the best, I couldn't make you give up college for me, for us. I wanted you to have the proper college experience, to have your shot at becoming a writer. I am so sorry Dan, I truly am. I thought I was doing what's best" Serena looked at Dan through her tear filled eyes.

Dan was speechless. He could not believe he had a child with Serena, a little girl. He was so happy to be expecting a baby with Blair but now he had two kids with the former best friends. He found out about two children in one day. It was unbelievable. How was he supposed to explain this to his family? His wife? How was he supposed to explain to his little girl why daddy wasn't around for all these years? Why he never helped look after her? Why he wasn't in love with her mommy anymore? All these questions were spinning around in his head. He was angry but not at Serena. He knew she was doing what she thought was best, even if it meant that he wasn't around, she was doing everything for her little girl and him. She was doing it out of love so he couldn't be angry. He could see her logic in the thought process and decision making. Dan was angry at the fact that he had a 5 year old girl but they didn't even know each other. Family meant so much to him and he had never even seen his own flesh and blood. He didn't even know if he loved her or not. He felt automatic love to his unborn child but he just couldn't feel the bond between this unknown little girl. Dan sighed taking all of the information in.

Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"Wow…I…Just…wow. At least I understand why you left then. I just can't believe you have…we have a child together. I can't believe I have missed so much of her life. Why didn't you tell me? You know I would have stuck by you both. I would have been there, every step of the way, I wouldn't have left you and you know I would have loved you both with all my heart. We could have worked out the college situation, I wouldn't have let you down, and I could of given you both the life you deserve, the love you deserve. I just can't believe I have a child. How do I begin to explain this to everyone? What the hell is Blair going to say? She thought we were expecting our first child but now I already have a 5 year old. I don't even know where to start. And how am I going to explain this to her? How do I tell her that daddy wasn't around because mommy thought he cared too much about his career? It's just a lot to take in Serena and I don't hate you, I never hated you. I understand you a lot more now and I know you was doing what you thought was best for our little girl. I just…I'm angry and upset that I haven't been there for my child and I don't even know a thing about her. How can I be a good dad to her now after all this time?" Dan placed his head in his hands. Serena moved onto the other sofa next to dan and placed her hand on top of his, softly rubbing circles with her thumb. Dan looked up into Serena's eyes. The eyes he had once loved, the eyes that he had wanted to see every day for the rest of his life.

"Its okay Dan, people will understand and I'm the one that should be explaining to them. You didn't even know you child existed until now. And you don't have to explain to Scarlett, she is a very clever little girl and since the day she could talk, she asked questions about you and the Upper East Side. She wanted to know everything about her daddy and I explained to her that daddy wasn't around because you needed to be able to grow into a fantastic writer and that one day maybe daddy would be ready for her. I told her everyday that you loved her dan. Even though you wasn't around she definitely knew who you were and that she was loved by both of us. She even asked for a cabbage patch doll for her 3rd birthday after Chuck once told her that was your nickname. She will love you and I know you will learn to love her just as much as I do one day. I promise you everything will be fine"

"Can I meet her? Today?" Dan stuttered nervously.

"Of course you can meet her today. She is your daughter Dan" Serena smiled and patted his hand.

"You know how weird that sounds. Please tell me everything about her. Who she looks like? What her favourite films are? When she said her first word? What her first word was?" Dan grinned. Sure he was petrified of being a dad, he was and he couldn't change it. He had wasted enough time without his little girl and he wasn't about to waste more by being petty and angry that Serena had kept her from him. She was her mother and she had all the rights when it came to their little girl.

"Well where do I start? Umm….Okay her full name is Scarlett Elizabeth Humphrey, she was born on the 29th of April, 2010. She weighed 7lb 6oz. I gave birth to her naturally with the help of an epidural of course…."

"Wait stop. Elizabeth?" Dan interrupted. Serena smiled and shrugged it off.

"Well I figured you know…When we was together and you told me that when we eventually had kids you wanted our first born daughter to have the middle name Elizabeth. I just figured that it was the least I could do for you" Dan smiled at Serena.

"Well thank you for doing that for me. It really means a lot. So what else do I need to know about her?"

"Well she has my curly blond hair and your eyes. She has the Van der Woodsen physique of long limbs and your cheek structure. Everyone says she looks spitting image of me and she has my personality too. She is full of energy and is so carefree and happy. She is extremely intelligent like you. She has always been such a clever kid, even as a baby. She loves reading like you as well, I always read to her. Her favourite story is 10-08-05. I read it to her when I was pregnant and then when she was first born. I wanted her to know about you from the beginning. Her first word was daddy which was followed by book. It took her ages to say mommy which I was upset about. I was close to crying when she nearly said Chuck before me. She started writing after her second birthday. We taught her to write her name and since then she doesn't stop. She can be loud at times but then she can also be shy and quite. She is very companionate and likes helping others. She absolutely adores animals. I promised her we could get a puppy once we had moved to New York and got settled into our own apartment. She wants to be a Vet when she is older but that will probably change by next month. Last month it was firewoman. She loves all sport which she obviously doesn't get from me but she is especially fond of soccer. She played for a local soccer team back in L.A. She also played Basketball and Baseball. She also learned to swim when she was 3. She is a total water baby. I don't know what else you want to know. I need to save you some stuff to talk to her about when you meet her" Serena smiled at Dan. He could tell that she loved this little girl with all her heart just by the way she spoke about her. He was glad that she had been raised well by Serena.

"Wow, hearing this actually makes me realise that she is real and I'm her Dad. My eyes huh? I'm glad that she is like you. I can't believe she is really intelligent and loves reading. I can't believe that her first word was daddy. Even though I wasn't around she still knew who I was. I just can't believe everything. Wow I just I can't believe I'm a Dad."

"Well you are a dad and she is brilliant, you are going to love her" Serena smiled at Dan.

"Yeah but what if she doesn't love me? She might hate me Serena"

"Of course she will love you Dan" the phone rang interrupting them. Serena picked up the phone. It was front desk. She had asked them to ring up to the apartment when her mother arrived with Eric and Scarlett. Serena grinned when she was told that they were just waiting for the elevator. She couldn't wait to reunite the Humphreys. Serena hung up the phone and turned to Dan.

"My mom and Eric are here with Scarlett. before you meet her I need to explain to her and I want to do this all in private. So do you want to go up to my room and wait for me there and I will bring her up" Dan nodded standing up.

"Sure Serena, that's fine. Is it still the same room?" she nodded.

Dan turned and climbed the stairs

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. <strong>

**Please keep on reviewing.**

**Part 2 will be up as soon as possible.**

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**This is Part 2 of Chapter 5. This is just a short introduction into the Scarlett and Dan relationship.**

**Please Review and give feedback. If you have any ideas then they will be greatly appreciated.**

**xoxo DerenaGG**

* * *

><p>Dan climbed the stairs and walked into Serena's room. It was exactly the same as the last time he had been there. It had her usual clothes, shoes and make up scattered everywhere along with children toys and little girl clothes. Serena was never one for organisation. Her laptop was on the bed and next to it was a teddy bear with grey sweater on with an red S stitched onto it. He remembered the night he had gave the teddy to her. It was after so pointless day wandering around Manhattan. Some guy with a stool selling tourist things such as I heart NY tops, mini statue of liberty's and empire state key rings. Dan seen the little bears and thought they were cheesy but none the less he brought her the overpriced bear. Serena loved it of course and gave him a big kiss on the busy streets of New York to show her gratitude.<p>

Dan sat down on the bed and stroked the little bear. Looking around the room he noticed two photo frames on her bedside table. The one that caught his attention first was a picture of Serena and Scarlett. Scarlett must have only been about 10 months. They were both on the beach. Scarlett was in a little pink swimming costume and an adorable pink sun hat with flowers on the front. Her blonde curls were peaking out of the sides. She had a huge smile on her face as the waves splashed around her ankles. Serena looked very young. Her long blonde hair was in a loose French plait over one side of her shoulder. She had short denim shorts on and a loose waist jacket over her black bikini top. Dan had to admit she looked good after only just having a baby. The weight must have dropped off her. She had a huge grin on her face as she held onto Scarlett's chubby hands, supporting the little infant. They looked adorable together. Dan knew Serena had done the best thing for Scarlett. He knew she loved her with all of her heart.

Dan smiled as he placed the photo back down and picked up the next one. It was a photo of him and Serena. It was from the day they had graduated. Serena was s

on a wall outside Constance billiard and on the phone to her grandma. Cece was really ill at the time and couldn't make it to see her graduate. Serena was really worried about her but Cece assured her that she was fine. As Serena hung up she looked sad. She was really worries about her grandma. Dan came up to her and stood in between her legs. He gently pulled her off the wall and kissed her. She wrapped her long lithe legs around his waist and he arms around his neck as he span her around and laughed. Dan stopped as Jenny came over to get a photo. Oblivious to his sister, Dan kissed Serena with so much love and passion it made his heart thump just thinking about how much they loved each other. Serena placed a gentle kiss on Dan's nose as they looked into each others eyes. Jenny had captured the perfect moment of Serena's kiss, oblivious to them both. Dan had the photo developed twice; one copy was in the frame it was sitting in now which he had given to Serena as a little graduation present and the other was hid away in a draw back at the loft. Dan owned the loft now but it was vacant. He had lived there in freshman year and was going to ask Serena to move in with him before she left. When he got together with Blair he had ended up moving in with her before he got engaged. All the nights they spent together before he would spend at Blair's, so the place hadn't really been lived in since freshman year. Rufus had gone off touring and left Dan and Jenny at home. After a year Rufus decided to sign the loft into Dan's name due to Jenny not being old enough. Rufus had moved up state and Dan looked after Jenny until she had moved in with Nate. Dan still hadn't sold the loft. He couldn't bring himself to sell the loft. Blair had told him numerous times that he should just sell it. It was just space and it was going to no use. Dan just couldn't do it. He had always lived there. He had always envisioned bringing up his own children in the place he grew up. He didn't want to get rid of the loft. Dan and Jenny used the loft as their sanctuary. They used it when they needed to escape the craziness of the UES. He still felt it was his home even though he been living with Blair for the past 3years. His apartment now didn't feel like it belonged to him. Nothing about it said Dan. He had a small office with a few of his favourite books and that was about it. The rest of it screamed Blair Waldorf. It was too pristine and classic. There was fine art on the walls instead of pictures that mean something. The only photo that was in the house was a black and white wedding photo that hung in the walk in wardrobe. In Dan's office on the bookshelf he had photos that mattered. There was a huge photo of Ethan in a silver frame from his 1st birthday. There was also a photo of Dan, Jenny, Rufus and Allison from when Dan was 14. There was also a black and white photo of Dan and Vanessa's face close up with a popsicle in their hands with wild grins on their faces from when they were 7. There was also a photo of Dan and Nate arms wrapped around each others shoulders on the day of Dan's wedding day both smiling with glasses of scotch in their hands. On his desk he had a photo of him and Blair at some society dinner she had forced him to go to. In his desk draw was a photo hidden from Blair. He made sure this draw was always locked. It had all his favourite possessions, from a handkerchief Vanessa gave him when they were 5 which they had become best friends from, to the time when he had his appendix out and had his hospital bracelet. It had all sorts of little mementos in. At the bottom of the draw was a photo of him and Serena. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and they were kissing. Blair didn't know he kept this. Otherwise she would freak. It was good to know that she had really loved him and what they had was definitely real and she thought so too. Dan sat there with the bear on his lap and the photo of him and Serena in his hand.

* * *

><p>Serena waited in the living room for Lily, Eric and Scarlett to come up. She was nervous about reuniting Scarlett with her Dad. This effected all their lives. Serena heard the elevator doors ping open.<p>

"Serena, Were home" Lily called into the apartment. Scarlett was the first one Serena saw. The little girl's eyes lit up as she ran towards her mom.

"Mommy!" Scarlett called out, arms outstretched. Serena bent down and scooped the little girl and began kissing and hugging her.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with uncle Eric today?"

"Yeah, I seen the big tall lady" Serena smiled.

"That's the statue of liberty. You are such a lucky girl. Not every little gets to see it" Scarlett grinned and hugged her mom tighter.

"Serena?" Lily handed Eric her coat so her son could put it away for her. Serena turned to face her mom.

"How did things go with Daniel?" Lily asked. Trust her mother to be blunt and straight to the point.

"Umm things are fine. He knows and he wants to meet her. Today. He is actually upstairs waiting for us" Lily raised her eyebrows at Serena.

"Do you really think this is wise Serena? He has only just found out about her" Lily looked at Scarlett.

"I know what I am doing Mother. This is my child and I will handle things in my own way. I am not a little girl and don't you think Dan has missed out on too much of her life already; he might as well start to get to know her today. What's the point of wasting more time? Now if you don't mind me and Scarlett are going to go upstairs and if you would be kind enough to go out with Eric then I would really appreciate it" Serena flicked her hair as she turned and walked up the stairs. Serena put Scarlett down so she could walk up the stairs and took her hand.

"Scarlett someone really important wants to meet you, he is in my room. I want you to be nice okay?" Serena whispered softly.

"Okay mommy" Scarlett smiled.

"Mommy is it my daddy?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, it is your Daddy. I want you to be nice, he is nervous about meeting you but he loves you very much" Serena smiled as the little girl squeaked and let go of Serena's hand and ran up the stairs towards Serena's room.

Dan was sat on the bed as the door flung open and stood before him was a pint size Serena. She looked exactly like her apart from his eyes. Dan couldn't believe he had part in making such a beautiful little being. She was adorable. He just couldn't believe she was real.

"Daddy!" The little girl yelled and ran towards Dan. Dan got off the bed and crouched down as the impact of her small little body hit his chest. Dan wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her so tight. He couldn't believe he had his own daughter in his arms. He thought he wouldn't love her but as soon as he seen her the love was instant. Dan kissed her on the forehead repeatedly as a tear escaped his eye. Serena was stood in the door way watching the Humphreys be reunited for the first time. She couldn't believe she hadn't told Dan. That she was actually afraid that he would turn his back on them. That he wouldn't love their child. Serena knew Dan would be a terrific father. He already loved the little girl so so much.

"Daddy I missed you" The little girl said clinging to Dan.

"I know baby girl. I missed you too. And I love you so much" Dan kissed her again.

"I love you too Daddy"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey so this is a short chapter that i wanted to update. **

**I am sorry for the lack of DS in this chapter but this is going to lead up to them being together so it is kind of crucial.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think and if you have any story ideas.**

**xoxo DerenaGG**

* * *

><p>Dan walked the streets back to his apartment. He had spent the day in Serena's room talking to Scarlett. She was definitely a rambler like him. Dan had discovered so much about the little girl in the space of an afternoon. He loved her so much already. Dan had told Scarlett he would be back tomorrow after work. He and Serena needed to work some things out. He definitely was going to be apart of Scarlett's life and he wanted to be able to spend more time with her and be a proper father to her. He wanted to be able to look after her on weekends and take her out for ice cream whenever he wanted. He wanted to be able to spend as much time as time as he wanted with her. He wanted to spoil her rotten. She was his little girl and he loved her. Dan was petrified about telling his wife and family about his lovechild with Serena.<p>

Dan reached his apartment and slowly opened the door. The lights were all one but no one was around.

"Blair?" Dan called out.

"I'm in the spare room" Dan climbed the stairs and went into the spare room. Blair was sat crossed legs on the floor. The furniture that was previously in there had been removed. The room was bare with the cream wall and soft cream carpet.

"Where has everything gone?" Dan asked leaning in the door frame.

"I got Dorota and Vanya to help disable it all and put it into storage. This is going to be the baby's room" Blair smiled.

"Blair I told you to rest today not start redecorating. We have ages until the baby is here"

"Yeah I know but I want to be ready this time. Where have you been anyway? You said you were going to get us lunch and that was 4 hours ago" Blair raised her eyebrow. Dan didn't even text her or ring to tell her he wasn't getting lunch. She had tried to ring him but his phone was off.

"Oh umm yeah" Dan scratched the back of his neck. He had to tell her about Scarlett now.

"Blair, I have something to tell you, it's really important" Blair stared at Dan expecting him to say something. Dan stared at her trying to figure out how to tell her. What words to say?

"Umm…I found something out today that is going to change our lives forever. Mainly mine than yours… but it's really important and I don't know how this is going to affect us" He began to ramble.

"Dan! Spit it out already"

"Blair…I have a daughter" Blair's eyes widened. She could not believe this was happening.

"S…Serena's?" Blair glared at him.

"Yeah. Yeah it is. She left because she was pregnant and now she is back and we have a daughter together"

"Get out" Blair whispered.

"W…What?"

"Dan I said Get out of here" Blair screamed at him.

"Blair, I only found out about this today. I am as shocked as you are. What is your problem? I know it's a shock but I am not asking you to be a mother to her. You are still me wife and you are still carrying my child"

"Dan I don't want to speak to you. I don't want to look at you. She has to take everything from me. I hate her" Blair screamed.

"Blair…I don't know what you are saying?"

"Serena. Dan. We should be having out first child together. You're my husband and she has already given you your first child. She always has to go one up on me. Please Dan just stay somewhere else tonight. I can't handle being around you" a tear fell down Blair's face.

"You are my first wife and our baby is going to be the first baby I have held. You're going to be the first woman that I see giving birth to my child. I'm sorry Blair" Dan walked over to Blair and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" Blair moved away and shut her eyes. Dan was heartbroken by this.

"I will see you tomorrow for our first sonogram. I will ring you in the morning"

"Don't bother Dan. I will go on my own and will ring you when I can face you"

"Blair?" Dan couldn't believe she was going to punish him like this.

"Just respect my wishes Dan. Don't even bother turning up because I will make sure they don't let you in. I Can't stand to be around you right now. I will call you some other time" Dan slowly turned and went into his bedroom.

He couldn't believe Blair was acting this way. She had conceived another mans child but he still loved her. He had a beautiful little girl that Blair would probably love and yet she didn't want anything to Dan or Scarlett. He couldn't believe Blair was going to Ban him from going to the sonogram. He had missed out on one Childs pregnancy and baby years and he wasn't going to miss out on another. He wanted to be there for his wife and children. Blair couldn't do this to him.

Dan threw some clothes into an overnight bag and grabbed some toiletries. He grabbed a hoodie and said goodnight to Dorota on the way out. Dan hailed a cab outside the building and gave the taxi driver the place that truly felt like home.

"Williamsburg please"

Blair lay on the doctor's bed nervously playing with her wedding rings. She wished she had allowed Dan to come now. She felt exactly the same as she did 6 years ago. Scared and Alone. The doctor opened the door and smiled at Blair.

"Hello Mrs Humphrey, I'm Doctor Wilson. Doctor Young had an emergency so I am taking over her appointments today" Blair smiled as the doctor looked through Blair's notes.

"So this is your first check up on the baby?"

"Umm yeah… I only found out yesterday and my husband booked the first appointment available. We wanted to make sure everything was fine"

"Right okay well how about you lift up your top and we can get a picture of your baby" The doctor smiled and started fiddling around with machinery. Blair slowly lifted up her top and laid back on the bed. The doctor placed the cold gel on her belly and scanned the Doppler over Blair's belly. Blair held her breath. She didn't want anything to be wrong. She couldn't breath until she seen her little baby on the screen.

"There it is" Blair sighed and smiled to herself.

"By the looks of this scan, I would say you are in your 4th or 5th week. The baby has a heartbeat but you will not be able to hear it for a few more weeks" Blair looked confused.

"Are you sure I am 5 weeks pregnant? I thought I was less than that"

"I am a 100% sure. I would say you are just 5 weeks. Probably a day into your 5th

Week. Would you like a copy on the scan?"

"Umm yeah 2 please" Blair cleaned herself up while the doctor went to print the photos. She repeatedly kept on counting in her head. 5 weeks was too long. She and Dan had only been trying for about 2 weeks and before that they had only had sex once but they were using protection. Before that Blair hadn't had sex with Dan in about a month so there was no way that the baby could be 5 weeks. She hadn't sex with Dan 5 weeks ago. The doctor came back into the room interrupting Blair's thoughts.

"Here you go Mrs Humphrey. Book an appointment for 2 weeks time. If you have any problems call up anytime" The doctor smiled as Blair took the photos and walked out if the room without saying a word. Blair carried on walking out of the doctors without booking an appointment. She checked her phone. Dan had rang 4 times whiled she was in the doctors and had left a voicemail. Blair put her phone to her ear to listen to it.

"Hey Blair, I know you are in the doctors now but I just wanted you to know I'm thinking of you and our baby. I hope everything is fine with the both of you. Call me back as soon as you get this. I love you both. Bye" A tear slid down Blair's face. She called for the driver and made her way over to Brooklyn. She needed to talk to Dan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Please review**

**xoxoDerenaGG **


	8. Chapter 7

Dan hadn't spoke to Blair in about 3 weeks. He often sent the odd text message to her asking to come and pick up his stuff. The last time he had seen her was the day she came to the loft and all hell broke out. Dan sighed closing his laptop. There was no way that he could concentrate on his work now. He glanced at the time. He was supposed to be going to see Serena in an hour. Dan had grown so close to Scarlett over the past three weeks and she had actually stayed with him over night for the first time last week. Dan took her out on a regular basis which was to much relief for Serena.

Serena had brought a new apartment on the Upper West Side for her and Scarlett. This gave Dan the opportunity to spend more time with Scarlett while Serena was moving them into their home. Serena had all her and Scarlett's belonging shipped over from LA to Manhattan which had been in storage. The first night Scarlett stayed at Dan's was when Serena had been decorating and setting up furniture. Serena hadn't made Scarlett's bed up so she asked if Dan could have her for the night. Dan was thrilled with this even though he was nervous about looking after Scarlett all night. Jenny's bed was still at the loft so Dan made the bed up for Scarlett to stay in. The next day Dan helped Serena decorate Scarlett's bedroom a teal, pink and orange room. It was a mermaid themed bedroom which she loved. Dan loved doing things that made him feel like a proper Dad. He was still getting to know his daughter so the little things he did for her like painting her bedroom and telling her he will buy her a bike so they can go to the park made him feel better about the job he was doing, because to be honest he didn't have a clue if he was doing a good job at being a father.

Dan liked living on his own and not having to answer to anyone. Dan avoided Blair at all costs. Dan had found out something that devastated him. He couldn't trust Blair anymore. He couldn't even be around her.

"_Dan the baby may not be yours"_

"_What? What do you mean it may not be mine? I am your husband Blair" Dan shook his head._

"_I slept with someone the night I found out Serena had a child. I thought it was Chucks and I went out drinking and I remember waking up in someone's bed and sneaking out. I am so sorry Dan" _

"_I cannot believe you Blair. You know how much I cant tolerate cheating. Look what happened with my mom and dad. I never wanted to turn out like that. You don't even know if your own husband is the father of your child. What a slutty thing to do Blair. I always thought you was better than that. You detest those sorts of people Blair and look at you now" Dan was fuming now._

"_Oh like you care anyway Dan. So what if this baby isn't yours? Then we will both have kids by other people. You have a daughter by your first love Dan. How does that make me feel? You cannot blame me Dan"_

"_Blair I never had a daughter with another woman while we was married though Blair. You cheated on me. You had sex with another man and now your pregnant" Dan screamed._

"_Well I'm sorry Dan, I'm sorry I'm not perfect but we can get past this. The baby could be yours Dan but I'm not sure. We are still a married couple. And I still love you Dan. I am sorry and I want to get past this. I forgave you so why cant you do the same for me?" Blair sighed._

"_Blair can you just leave? I need time. I need to think about this. I will ring you when I want to see you but please just leave me alone and don't ring me" A tear ran down Blair's cheek._

"_Dan. Please" _

"_No Blair just leave please" Blair picked up her bag and left. That was the last time he had seen her in 3 weeks._

Dan wasn't ready to face her now. He could only concentrate on his work and Scarlett now. Dan was heading over to Serena's now. He had formed some sort of friendship with her which they had never really managed to achieve before. But they needed to really for Scarlett's sake. He was going over to discuss custody arrangements over the little girl. They didn't want to do this legally. They were adults and Scarlett was the main priority in all of this. Dan and Serena wanted to work out what was best with their job schedules and times. Serena was starting a new job on Monday at some publishing company. She was so excited about this because it would be her first proper job since finishing college with a journalism and English degree. She would only be working part time and have assignments for home to complete. She started work at 9.30 and left off at 2.30. This was handy because she would be able to take and pick up Scarlett from school. Dan worked from the office at the New Yorker but a lot of his work was done from home, which would be handy when he looked after Scarlett.

Dan smiled at James the door man of Serena's apartment building. Dan had been over a lot in the past 2 weeks which Serena had been living here and Dan had got to know James.

"Hey James, how are you today?" Dan asked.

"I'm good thanks. What about you sir?"

"I have told you, call me Dan. And I'm great thanks, just here to pick up the little one. See you later" Dan smiled as he got into the elevator and pushed the button for Serena's floor.

* * *

><p>Serena paced around the kitchen biting her fingernails. It was a habit which she had picked up when she was nervous. Serena glanced at Scarlett, who was sat on the sofa surrounded by toys, watching the little mermaid again. It was her favourite film of all time. Serena felt scared. She was scared Dan was going to demand he had Scarlett the majority of the of the time. She knew he would want to see her more than the occasional sleepover and days out. She was his daughter as well and he had already missed out on 5 years of her life so it wasn't fair to deprive him of anymore time. She knew she was being selfish because she was the one who had decided to stay away and not tell him that they had a daughter, but she didn't want to miss out on any of Scarlett's life either. She wanted to be there when she learned new things and went new places. Serena didn't want to miss out on all the events in Scarlett's life, which her mom had missed out in her life. She wanted to be there for Scarlett 247. The blond haired, brown eyed beauty had been Serena's everything for 5 years now and Serena had been her everything. The tiny little being had consumed Serena's every minute of everyday since the day she was conceived. Serena had looked after her from the very beginning and it was hard for Serena to let go and share that responsibility with someone else. Serena's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door.

"Daddy!" Scarlett exclaimed. She grinned as she jumped off the sofa and ran to the front door. Serena sighed and followed Scarlett to go let Dan in. She opened the door and Dan grinned at Scarlett.

"Daddy!" Scarlett threw herself at Dan's leg hugging him. Dan bent down and picked her up giving her a kiss on the forehead. Scarlett giggled as Dan's stubble tickled her. Serena smiled at herself. She loved the interaction and bond between father and daughter. It made Serena glad that Dan was the father of her child and no one else. She knew now that no matter what, Dan would always be there for their daughter. Serena knew that with Dan she wouldn't have to explain why daddy didn't come to see her anymore. He was always going to be apart of her life now.

"Hey Serena. How are you?" Dan smiled at her.

"I'm good thanks, you? Come on lets go inside" Serena stepped aside so Dan could come in before shutting the door.

"do you want anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?" Serena asked gesturing towards the kitchen.

"No I'm good thanks. I'm not planning on staying long. I was thinking that after we have talked that I could take Scarlett out. My dad is doing dinner for us Humphreys and jenny is actually going to leave Nate at home with Ethan for once, to come and have dinner with us so I figured it would be a good opportunity for My dad and Jenny to get to know her better. But if you two have plans that's totally cool, we can just do something another night" Rufus had recently brought a small loft in Brooklyn without Dan or Jenny's knowledge. He was moving back to the city for 3 months before he went on a tour of America with his band.

"No Dan, that's fine, really. I still have tonnes of boxes to unpack. We only have two of everything in the kitchen because the rest is still packed away. I still need to unpack everything for my room as well so you taking Scarlett will give me and opportunity to do so. We are having breakfast at my moms tomorrow so she needs to be back before bedtime so I can bathe and put her to bed early-ish"

"Yeah dinner is at 5 so I will bring her back about 7" Dan smiled. Serena looked at Scarlett.

"Scarlett can you go an play in your room please. Me and your daddy need to talk in private" Serena looked at Scarlett who was pouting.

"I don't want to go though mommy. I want to stay with daddy" Serena sighed.

"How about you go upstairs and find two toys that we can take to grandpa's to show him and jenny while me and your mommy talk and then we can go and meet jenny before going to grandpa's" Scarlett nodded.

"Okay then daddy" Dan placed scarlett on the ground before she ran off to grab some of her toys from the sofa and ran toward the stairs.

"Be careful on the stairs baby. Wait! I think the stair gate is shut anyway so let mommy help you" Serena called out.

"Make yourself at home" She smiled to Dan. Serena gathered up the rest of the toys Scarlett had left and followed Scarlett up the stairs. Serena went into Scarlett's room and placed the toys on her bed.

"We wont be too long baby" Serena shut the door behind her and climbed down the stairs. Dan was stood at the wall near the kitchen and living room. The wall was covered in black photo frames of all different shapes and sizes. The majority of the photos were of Scarlett but there were a few of Serena and Blair and the NJBC. One photo caught Dan's eye. It was a photo of him and Serena at senior prom. Serena had her arms wrapped around Dan's neck while his were round her waist. They were kissing in the photo and looked so in love.

Serena cleared her throat making herself present. Dan whipped round looking at her.

"I…Umm…I love these photos of Scarlett. They are brilliant. I was wondering if I could have a few copies so I can hang them in the loft"

"Yeah sure" Serena walked towards Dan and began looking at the wall with him.

"This one is my favourite" Serena pointed to one of Scarlett and herself. Scarlett must have only been about 3 years old. She and Serena had their faces pushed together. They had wild grins on their faces. Scarlett had ice-cream all around her mouth. They both looked so beautiful and happy.

"Yeah I like that one too. My favourite is that one" Dan pointed to another photo of Serena and Scarlett. Scarlett was a tiny bundle of pink wrapped up tightly. She must have been newborn. Serena was sat in a nursing chair in a white and pink nursery. Serena's blonde curls were tied loosely into a side pony. She looked wonderful for someone who had probably given birth days prior. She had a huge smile on her face as she cradled her baby. She looked natural and in love with the tiny bundle of joy in her arms.

"I look awful. That was my first day home with her. I had given birth 3 days before and I was exhausted. How can that be your favourite? There are such better photos of scarlett as a baby on this wall"

"Well I like it because of the fact that I can see how much Scarlett means to you and how much you love her. I can see in this photo how precious Scarlett was as a newborn and how much she depends on you as she is looking up into your eyes. I can see how much you have done for her in this photo and no matter what you will always love her. I don't want to take her away from you Serena, you do know that right? You are a brilliant mother and I don't want her to be without you"

"Thank you so much Dan. I was worried that you would try to take her from me and say that I was an unstable mom. I am not used to sharing her with someone or having anyone else look after her. I am so scared of letting her go. I don't want to lose her. She is my baby"

"Serena all I want is for her to be happy. I want for us to have a fixed agreement that we both agree on. I don't want to wake up one morning to find you both gone again. I want to be a permanent in her life. I want to be there for her and I want to be a dad. I promise I won't take her away from you as long as you promise you won't take her away from me"

"I know Dan, I promise. We aren't going anywhere. This is our home. I was thinking about our arrangements. You could pick her up from school on a Friday afternoon and have her Friday night, Saturday and Sunday and then on Sunday night you can drop her off at mine and then you wont see her again till the Friday again" Serena suggested. She wanted to give him more time and that seemed reasonable.

"To be honest Serena, that sounds brilliant. I only expected to have her one day a week. Thank you Serena, really" Dan hugged Serena tightly. She rested her head on his chest and inhaled his scent. Dan smelt exactly the same as he always did and Serena loved that scent. Dan smelt the top of her head. She still used the citrus shampoo which she always had. It reminded Dan of times when they would often shower together as teenagers. Dan loved the smell it always gave her long blond locks. Dan heard a giggle and him and Serena quickly broke apart looking guilty. Scarlett was stood half way up the stairs.

"Scarlett, I told you that we would get you when we had finished talking" Serena folded her arms.

"Yeah but you said a little while and it has been a little while" Scarlett jumped down the rest of the stairs. One hand holding onto the banister and the other clutching a cabbage patch doll called faith Alana. Dan had brought her it three weeks ago.

"Scarlett how about you go and get your shoes and coat and put them on. We have to get to Grandpa's soon" Scarlett grinned and skipped off to fetch her belongings.

"Scarlett is starting Trinity Elementary school on Monday so that can be our first week with the custody. There isn't much point Scarlett staying at yours this week. Then we will be able to get her into a routine. I will pack her some clothes and toys that she can keep at yours. Don't worry I will make sure that they are Brooklyn appropriate. I will have them ready for when you drop her off later" Serena smiled

"I can buy her some clothes…" Serena cringed. Dan laughed at her expression.

"Okay well I can give you some money to buy her some clothes. She is starting trinity hey? Our baby is a genius. Have you paid the tuition yet?" Dan asked smiling.

"No you have to pay for the first semester when we go for the induction on Monday or you can pay the whole year upfront"

"Well I will pay the tuition"

"Dan don't be stupid. Its 35 thousand dollars. You shouldn't have to waste your money on that. You don't need to pay for her tuition"

"Serena seriously. I insist. She is my daughter and you have been paying for her for 5 years. I will pay for her school. I have already set up a college fund for her. And a trust fund. I want to help Serena" Scarlett came running back into the living room interrupting Serena.

"Ready Daddy" Scarlett smiled. Just as Serena was about to speak again Dan butted in.

"I will bring the check over later"

"Come on Scarlett" Dan grabbed her hand and led her towards the front door.

"Bye mommy" Scarlett called as Dan opened the door.

"Bye Serena" Dan called as they closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Im sorry this is a long chapter. I started rambling and it was in fact longer than this but i have cut it down.<strong>

**This is just building up to the big story line that i have planned.**

**I hope you enjoyed **

**Please Review**

**xoxo DerenaGG**


	9. Chapter 8

Dan and scarlett were walking to Rufus's apartment. Nate had to work late so Jenny had to wait until he got home so he could take Ethan. Dan wanted to take Scarlett to the park which he used to play at as a kid before they went for dinner.

"Daddy?" Scarlett looked up at him.

"Yeah baby?" Scarlett swung on Dans hand.

"How come you don't live with me and mommy?" Dan glanced at her.

"Umm…well…okay… me and your mom weren't right for each other so that's why we don't live with each other. Remember daddy has a wife now called Blair who I live with. Grandpa Rufus is so excited to see you today" Dan tried to change the subject. He didn't want to be having this conversation with his daughter.

"so do you not love mommy then?" Scarlett asked upset.

"Oh…of course I love your mommy. I always will. Listen, me and your mommy are complicated and you wont understand it because you are too little. Me and your mom were very young and in love and just because me and your mommy don't love each other like that anymore, we will always love you. Me and your mom couldn't make you without our love. Though we couldn't make it work but we have you and we both love you with all our hearts" Dan smiled hoping she would be satisfied.

"I don't see why you don't love her though? Is your wife prettier than my mommy? Is that why you don't live with us?" Dan sighed. He had expected these questions eventually from her but he always hoped that it would happen when she was a lot older. Dan stopped walking and bent down in front of Scarlett. He took her face in his hands.

"Listen your mommy is beautiful just like you but that's not the reason why I don't live with you. Its complicated but we were young and stupidly in love and we both did things to hurt the other so mommy went away and didn't come back for a very long time so daddy thought mommy didn't love him anymore and mommy thought that I didn't love her anymore. But both of us were too stuborn to admit that we still loved each other. Me and mommy were too scared. I didn't fight hard enough for your mommy and your mommy didn't fight hard enough for our relationship so we both gave up. And daddy found someone else because i thought mommy didn't love me anymore and I got married to her. Me and uor mom only loved each other a little bit but your mommy was fine and I was fine and we have you. And even though we don't live together we will always be together when you need us okay?" Scarlett nodded. Dan smiled and kissed her nose and stood back up and took her hand and started making their way to Rufus's. She was still confused by what her dad had told her but she was going to let it drop and ask her mommy when she got home.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it Dan. Everytime I see here she looks more and more like Serena which is impossible. She is so pretty" Jenny smiled. Dan turned around on his bar stool to watch Scarlett playing hungry hippos with Rufus at the Dining Table. Dan smiled.<p>

"Yeah she does. Im glad she only has my eyes though, it would ruin her if she looked like me. Did you know that when Serena told me I had a daughter, I was petrified that she would look weird. I mean look at Serena, then look at me. Serena said she was beautiful but when its your own child you do think that but when I seen her. I was so relieved. She is adorable and her Humphrey make her even cuter" Dan laughed.

"Dan that's ridiculous. Both of you have made a gorgeous little girl. I don't see why you would think that you would ruin her. Her Humphrey traits make her even more beautiful" Dan smiled at Jenny.

"Yeah I suppose. Its alright for you. You are engaged to nate Archibald. He takes longer to get ready that you, Serena and Blair" Dan laughed.

"Shut up. That is my soon to be husband your talking about" Jenny laughed.

"Daddy!" Scarlett ran towards Dan. Dan picked her up as she jumped onto him. Dan sat her on the kitchen side in front of him and Jenny.

"Look what pappy gave me" Scarlett held up a 10 dollar bill.

"Wow aren't you lucky. I never get money from Grandpa Rufus" Dan smiled.

" I beat him 10 times at hungry hippos" Scarlett grinned.

"You did. You are so clever" Dan smiled. Scarlett yawned. And dan looked at the clock.

"Oh is that the time. We need to go Scarlett. I told your mom we would be back for 7. You have to be bathed and ready for bed by 8" Dan stood up and lifted Scarkett off the side.

"But Daddy. I don't want to go home" Scarlett frowned. Dan had started gathering up their stuff.

"Scarlett do you not want to see your mommy? You have been with me all day. Mommy wants some time with you and anyway do you not remember where you are going tomorrow" Scarlett nodded.

"Why don't you tell auntie Jenny about it while I get my stuff" Dan walked off to grab their jackets.

"I am going to school tomorrow Auntie Jennny" Scarlett grinned. Jenny scooped up the little girl and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Your such a big girl now. That is so cool going to school. You are going to have so much fun and make lots of friends" Jenny grinned. Rufus and Dan came into the kitchen.

"Come on then squirt. Say bye to pappy and jenny"

"Bye Pappy, Bye Auntie Jenny" Scarlett gave them both hugs.

"See you soon kiddo" Rufus waved as Dan opened the door for Scarlett.

"Bye Dad. See you Jen" Dan called back into the loft.

* * *

><p>"Come on then, into bed then" Serena held back the covers as scarlett climbed into the her bed. The little girl laid down and serena tucked the covers around her.<p>

"Goodnight sweetheart. Love you" Serena kissed Scarlett on the forehead and turned the night light on.

"Mommy aren't you going to read me a story?" Scarlett asked.

"Okay…but only one because you have school tomorrow so we need to be up early" Serena walked over to Scarlett's bookcase.

"Which story do you want?"

"Umm none" Serena turned to look at her.

"You just asked me to read you one"

"I know but I want to ask you something" Serena sat down on Scarletts bed.

"What is it baby?" Serena brushed Scarletts hair out of her face.

"Can Daddy come and live with us?" Serena looked around the room thinking how to answer the question.

"Baby, Daddy cant live with us. He has his own house and a wife. He cant live with me and you babe, but he can come and visit you as much as he wants and you are gping to start spending more time with your daddy now" Serena smled softly.

"Mommy do you love my Daddy?" Scarlett asked.

"Scarlett that's a complicated question and your too young to understand"

"That's what Daddy said. I want to know mommy. Do you love my Daddy?"

"Scarlett I will always love your daddy. I cant stop loving him. He gave me you. And that was the best thing anyone ever given me so I love him for it. But nothing more will ever become of it. Your daddy has blair now remember. He loves someone else more than me, but that's okay because I love someone else more than him now" Scarlett sighed. She just didn't understand.

"So are you and Uncle Chuck in love then?" Scarlett asked. She often got confused. She knew her mom only had one brother which was her uncle Eric but she never could understand why he was her uncle Chuck.

"Ewww no not you uncle Chuck silly. I love you more than your daddy" Serena smiled and began tickling Scarlett. Scarlett giggled, worming her way under the covers out of Serenas reach.

"Mommy stop" Scarlett called. Serena stopped and Scarlett sat up.

"I thought you loved Uncle Chuck, like Daddy loved Auntie Blair" Scarlett stated.

"No silly. Uncle Chuck is my Stepbrother. Grandfather Bart is Chucks Dad. And he married Nanny Lily making me and Chuck stepbrother and sister. He is my brother but not blood related only by marriage"

"Okay. Mommy, When will I next see my daddy?"

" Soon baby soon" Serena stood off her bed.

"Goodnight princess. Love you lots and lots" Serena kissed her forehead as Scarlett snuggled down into her bed.

"Night mommy. Love you lots and lots" Scarlett smiled. Serena pulled the door to and left the little girl to her slumber.

* * *

><p>Serena was sat on her bed playing with the cell phone in her hand. She flipped it open and scrolled through her contacts. Serena pressed dial and waited for someone to pick up.<p>

"Hey Serena" Serena smiled.

"Hi Dan, im sorry I am calling so late"

"Its fine Serena, I was up writing anyway. Is everything okay? Is scarlett okay?" Dan asked.

"Yeah everything is fine and Scarlett is asleep. I just rang you to see if you wanted to come and take Scarlett to school with me tomorrow?" Serena asked.

"Really!" Serena laughed.

"Yeah Dan. She is our daughter. And I think she would really like it if you were there. And I thought that you would like to be there too. It is her first day at school and it would be nice if both of us were there to see her off" Serena smiled.

"Yeah I would really like to be there. I have missed everything else so I would likle to be there for her first day of school"

"Great. Come to the apartment for 8.15 in the morning. I wont tell Scarlett. It will be a surprise"

"Okay that sounds good. Thank you Serena. I really appreciate it"

"Okay well I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Dan" Serena sunk down into her bed.

"Night Serena. Sleep well" Dan hung up the phone and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is just a little Chapter to tie my readers over until I write my next Chapter which will have a bomb being dropped.<strong>

**Please review and tell me if you have any ideas or storyline which you would like me to incorporate into the story**

**Thanks **

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo **


	10. Chapter 9

**This Chapter is just another filler but it does drop some clues.**

**I am sorry that this is short again but the next chapter is long**

**DerenaGG**

* * *

><p><em>.Knock<em>

"Scarlett can you go and open the door for mommy while I pack your bag" Serena asked. Scarlett jumped off the bar stool and ran to the front door. She lent up on her tip toes to turn the doorknob. She swung open the door to see Dan standing there smiling.

"DADDY!" Scarlett jumped into his arms. Dan kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tight. Dan placed Scarlett on the ground.

"Step back" Dan told Scarlett. The little girl did so. Dan looked her up and down taking in her school uniform. She looked so adorable in her little outfit.

"Well don't you look smart" Dan smiled.

"What are you doing here Daddy?" Scarlett placed her hands on her hips.

"You didn't think I would miss you first day of school did you?" Dan smiled.

"Scarlett can you come and get your shoes and bag please" Serena called. Scarlett turned and ran off. Dan shut the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hello Dan" Serena smiled.

"Hey, Thanks for letting me come today" Dan smiled at Serena

"I'm not going to let you miss this, and anyway I may need someone to hold my hand when we let her go. I cant believe our baby is off to school for the first time, she looks to little to be going to school and being on her own with people she doesn't know. What if she doesn't make friends? Or someone picks on her? " Serena was starting to realise what a daunting experience this was going to be.

"Serena she will be fine, trust me and she will definitely make friends. She is a lovely and polite child and she does not stop talking so I am certain she will make friends. She is a very social person, just like her mom. She is intelligent for her ages so I am certain that she will fit in school just fine and when you go to pick her up she will tell you how much she loved it" Dan went to rub Serena's shoulder for reassurance. It was a natural reaction. When they were dating, whenever Serena was afraid or worried, Dan always comforted her by rubbing her shoulders or hugging her. Dan looked at his hand and pulled it back and placed it in his pocket. Dan frowned, looking down at his shoes.

"Ready! Come on mommy, lets take daddy to my new school" Serena picked up her handbag and Dan grabbed Scarlett's little pink rucksack and opened the door for Serena and Scarlett before closing it behind him.

* * *

><p>"Blair!" Blair turned in her Prada pumps. Blair sighed and carried on walking.<p>

"Blair, Wait. Stop"

"I can't I am already late to meet some clients. Whatever it is, It can wait" Blair took a sip of her coffee and carried on walking with her blackberry in her hand. Blair felt someone grab her wrist.

"I told you it can't wait. Get in" Blair glared and climbed into the limo.

"I told you I don't have time for this. My mother and I are meeting clients in 10 minutes. Whatever it is, I don't want to know"

"Well I do, you can't just expect me to let you climb back into my bed and it not mean anything"

"I told you. I am married. This cant be happening. It was a mistake and it's not going to happen again" Blair stated matter of factly.

"This isn't your perfect world Blair; you can't manipulate everything and everyone to get what you want. What I heard your marriage is on the rocks anyway, looks like Dan has finally come to his sense" Blair felt a hand on her knee. She looked at it at disgust before forcefully moving it off her leg.

"My marriage has nothing to do with you. And for what its worth, Dan and I are just going through a rough patch. Everything will be fine and he will forgive me for this mistake. We love each other and what happened between me and you will be forgotten by me and Dan. We just need time apart at the moment but we will be fine" Blair smiled confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself. Dan isn't going to forgive you when you give birth to my child" Blair's face dropped, her eyes widened and her mouth became agape.

"This child is not yours. I demand it not to be. I will not share anything with you. In 7 months time, this baby will be born and I will laugh in your face when the baby isn't yours and me and Dan can go back to be a perfect couple with our perfect little baby" The limo pulled up outside the Waldorf Designs atelier.

"I don't want you to contact me again. Just stay away from me. You will hear from me in 7 months with the paternity results telling you they are negative" And with the Blair flung her handbag over her shoulder and climbed out of the limo.

* * *

><p>"I am so worried about her. Do you think she is going to be okay?" Serena looked at Dan for reassurance.<p>

"Serena she will be fine. I promise you" Dan and Serena were walking through Central Park on the way to work. Dan was going to visit his publisher and the building was 2 blocks away from Serena's. It was 8.35 and Serena didn't have to be in work till 9.30 for her first day. Dan and Serena had decided to get some coffee and walk so they could talk.

"I cant wait till 3.30 to see her and find out how her day has been" Serena smiled.

"Yeah, when you get home ring me so I can talk to her and find out. Oh and you will probably get calls from Jenny as well to see how she did" Dan took a gulp of coffee.

"Why don't you come with me to pick her up? Then you can see her. I'm sure she will want to tell you all about it to your face" Dan looked at Serena and smiled softly.

"Okay I will come with you to pick her up. I will meet you outside your work at 2.30 then" Serena nodded.

"That sounds good" Serena placed her coffee cup in the trash can.

"So are you nervous about your first day then?" Dan asked her.

"No not really. I should be fine there. I just want to get on with it and get myself working. Its been forever since I had a proper job"

"Well I am sure you will be fine. Everyone will love you" Dan beamed.

"Thanks" Serena and Dan fell into silence as they continued to walk side by side through central park. People were always on the go there. Joggers ran past them at high speeds, business men power walked with a blackberry pressed to one ear and a brief case in the other hand. Dan and Serena both turned to look at a couple sat under a tree near the west bridge. Both of them averted their eyes from the couple and each other. They both had the same thought running through their heads. That was their spot in central park. Dan had taken Serena for a picnic there and since that day they always went there when they were dating back in college and high school.

Dan quickened up the pace subconsciously which Serena responded to instantly. It was like a magnet attraction between the two. Even though they were not walking exactly close to each other, or even speaking or looking at each other, they still had chemistry. Just by the way their bodies reacted to each other and how they didn't need to fill silence with small talk to prevent awkwardness.

"Dan?" Serena said softly.

"Yeah" Dan slowed down the pace and eventually stopped walking completely.

"I want us to be friends. We have a daughter and I want us to be best friends. You know me better than anyone else and I don't have Blair anymore and I just want you to be more than my daughters dad. I don't want us to be just parents and only talking when it involves Scarlett. I want us to have a friendship because to be honest…" Serena looked down at her Louboutins. Serena looked back up into Dan's innate brown eyes.

"I miss having you in my life. I miss have Blair and Jenny and Nate. I screwed up I know but I miss you guys and I feel so alone sometimes. I just want things to go back to how they were. How they were before everything became so screwed up" Serena put her hands in her pockets and Dan moved closer to her.

"I want exactly the same Serena. Our lives were never supposed to be like this. We were all supposed to be friends and there for each other no matter what but look at us all. I feel so alone too and I am so caught up in this drama I call my life. I hardly speak to Jenny because she is too happy and in love with her perfect little family with Nate and I don't want to ruin that and I haven't even spoken to my wife in 3 weeks because she cheated on me and our baby probably isn't mine. I never thought I would end up like this. The best thing that I have in my life is a 3foot 8 blonde haired little girl. I want my life to be drama free and just full of happiness. I want you to be more than my daughter's mom. I want us to be friends and able to do stuff without Scarlett being involved. I want to know everything you did in the 5 years away. I want us to be friends Serena" Dan hugged Serena. It was a brave mood but he felt the need to wrap her up in his arms. Serena sighed into Dan's chest.

"Thank you Dan. For everything" Serena mumbled into his chest as Dan began to stroke her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**Please Review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas message me or add a review**

**Thanks,**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 10

It had been nearly 13 weeks since Dan had seen Blair last. She was now just under half way through her pregnancy. Blair had managed to avoid the one person who was making her life stressful and got on with everyday life. Blair had rang Dan a few times but the conversations always fell short and became awkward. Dan was still angry at Blair but Blair wanted to work things out. Blair was becoming accustomed to the single life now, though her mother objected everyday to it. Eleanor continuosly told Bloair that she is getting bigger now so she will need her husband by her side. Everyone on the Upper East Side knew about Dan and Blair's seperation and Blair baby bump that had become visible over the past 2 months. Blair brushed it off though. She didn't care what her mother thought or the rest of Manhattan; it was her life after all

Blair had started to realise when she turned 3 months pregnant that Dan was probably not going to forgive her and whether the baby was his or not, she would most likely be raising her baby as a single mother. Blair didn't need anyone though. She was strong and independent woman. She was a Waldorf after all.

Blair's pregnancy was running smoothly. Dorota made sure Blair had a good healthy breakfast and food for throughout the day. Dorota also made sure that Blair was loaded up with prenatal vitamins so she would grow a big healthy Niemowle. Blair had been attending regular check ups to make sure everything was fine with her and the baby. Blair normally attended these alone but her mother and Dorota had been to some. She had been collecting the sonograms of her baby and placing them in a baby book which she had started to fill out to keep her occupied. Blair sat in the waiting room of her doctors. Today she was finding out the sex of the baby. It was supposed to be an exciting time which should have been shared with the baby's father, should have been shared with Dan. Nobody was with her today to support her but it wasn't the first time she had gone through a pregnancy without the support of the father. Blair was happy she would find out the gender of the baby. She wanted to start decorating and buying little dresses or soccer kits for her unborn child. Blair hoped for a little girl. All of Blairs life when she used to plan her children with Nate, she had wanted a little girl first. She wanted a little girl who was carbon copy of her and son who was exactly like his Daddy. Blair wanted a daughter to do the things with her which she had never done with her own mother. Even though Blair was closer to her mother now, she still felt neglected throughout her childhood. Blair wanted her little girl to be exactly like her, just like Blair was like her own mother. Blairs thoughts wandered to her own little girl she never got to see grow up. Blair thought about Grace every day. Her little girl would be 5 now coming up to her 6th birthday. She would be in 1st grade now. Blair wanted another little girl. Not to replace the one she lost because no one could ever replace her, but so she could experience raising a little girl. Blair decided in that split second that if her baby turned out to be a little girl then her middle name would be Grace after her older sister who would forever be in Blair's heart.

"Mrs Humphrey, you are allowed to go through now" Blair gathered her bag and coat and walked towards her OBGYN's room.

* * *

><p>Dan looked at his phone waiting for a reply while he sat in a coffee shop near central park. Dan had just text Blair.<p>

**_Hope everything is ok._**

**_ Jenny told me you were finding out the sex today,_**

**_ Text me once you find out._**

**_ Dan_**

Dan played with the rim of his mug. He had a lot on his mind lately. Not only had his publisher told him that he needed to start writing a second book due to the popular demand from the female audience, he had a pregnant wife with an unknown baby daddy and a 5 year old that demanded every ounce of his attention when she was around him. Dan had really got into the swing of being a father. He actually felt like a proper father now. Scarlett always spent her weekends with him and he loved bonding and taking his little girl to all his favourite places. He had gotten to know everything about his daughter now. The bits Scarlett couldn't remember Serena had filled him in on. Serena had told Dan every last detail about their daughter. He had been shown tonnes of photographs, sonograms and videos plus pictures she had drawn and old items of baby clothing, teddies and blanket. Serena had given Dan Scarlett's baby book. The book had really touched him. It started with a sonogram and a footprint on the front page. It was Scarlett's first sonogram. Dan had removed the photo trying to get a better a look at what he was looking at. The thing that affected him the most was the Baby Humphrey written across the top of the sonogram. He nearly cried thinking about how much he had missed in Scarlett's life. A couple of pages in were every one of Scarlett's sonograms. Serena had wrote in biro how far along each sonogram was. Next to each photo was a photo of Serena's stomach from a side view. Dan loved seeing how much Serena had grown as Scarlett got bigger. The last photo was of Scarlett in hospital and next to that was Serena holding Scarlett in the hospital bed. This made dan smile. The book was filled with everything, from Scarlett's first bath to Scarlett's 1st birthday. Dan was touched by the family tree part. Serena had stuck a photo of herself and dan. Serena was getting a piggy back ride on Dan's back in a white bikini, clinging for dear life with her arms wrapped around his bare chest. Dan and Serena had huge grins on their faces. It was the summer before college and they had spent the summer in the Hampton's with Chuck, Blair, Nate and Jenny and were on the beach. Serena had filled out all of Dan's family information. It kind of surprised him that Serena knew him so well. She knew all his likes and dislikes and all his family information to put on Scarlett's family free. She even knew things such as his cousins from California on his mom's side that he hadn't seen since he was 12 and rarely spoke about. The next page had messages from the parents and Serena had filled out both the mother and father section. She had stuck a photo of Dan with a goofy grin on his face at an NYU football game. Dan had war paint on his face after being attacked by Serena with it. Dan smiled at the message below. He knew how much Serena had struggled.

**_To my darling baby girl Scarlett. I may not be around all your life; I may not even be around at all. But either way the love I have for you will never fade. You are my beautiful little girl and whatever happens I will always love you no matter what, even if I have never met you that love will always be there. There is always a place in my heart for you. It was mommy's choice to stay away and it wasn't because she didn't think that I would be a good daddy because I can tell you now little girly, you have the best father that ever walked this planet. Maybe one day, you will be able to sit down with your daddy and read this with him because he will know that it's true. But for now I will be your daddy. Love you always…. Mommy (Your temporary Daddy)_**

Dan was so glad that he had been able to meet his daughter. He couldn't imagine his

life without her now. She was his everything and more. Dan had wandered off in his thoughts and hadn't noticed a leggy blonde approaching him.

"Hey Dan" Serena plopped herself on the chair opposite him. She still turned heads wherever she went. She was flawless.

"Hi, do you want me to get you a coffee?" Dan asked placing his mug on the table.

"Please. I will have a mocha coconut Frappuccinothanks" Dan stood up and went to go and get Serena's order. Dan came back with her drink and two muffins in bags.

"here you go" Dan handed her one of the bags and the coffee. Serena peeked in the bag confused. Serena grinned.

"Is it?" Dan nodded.

"Yep, chocolate orange. Your favourite"

"Thank you" Serena broke a piece of muffin off and popped it in her mouth.

"So how have you been?" Serena asked between eating chunks of muffin.

"good I suppose. I have been pretty busy and stressed this week. My publisher wants another book and I haven't even had a chance to get any work done and especially at the weekends with Scarlett round. I have been cramming to get as much done possible this week because I know Scarlett wont allow me to do any on the weekend" Serena grinned at Dan.

"That's parenthood for you. No time for yourself but dan that is great. Your work is amazing you should be happy that everyone loves you so much. And as for Scarlett I will tell her that you have an important job so she needs to behave. Maybe she could spend one night at Rufus's instead of yours on the weekend…"

"No no no. I love having her at mine and family always comes before work anyway. Thanks by the way" Serena smiled at Dan. She loved how much of a great father he was and how much he loved their daughter.

"Your welcome. Your work is great though" Dan smiled at the compliment. Serena has always been his biggest fan.

"So I heard some terrible news from Scarlett the other day" Serena looked up from her coffee confused.

"Oh yeah?"

"She told me she was really excited because her Nana had told her that Uncle Chuck was coming back to town" Dan frowned a little. It often confused him why his daughter loved Chuck so much.

"Yeah he is. He stayed in New York for a month when I came back because Bart made him but he had to go back to LA to tie up some deals. But Bart made him come back a couple of weeks ago for some Huge Bass Industries meeting about the new changes. Anyway the knew change was that Bart wants to spend less time at work so Chuck is taking on more responsibility at Bass industries so Bart wants him in New York so he is close and Bart can still overrule decisions Chuck makes without having to fly out to LA. So he is moving back in 2 weeks after he has sorted out the LA office"

"great. I still don't get why Scarlett's so obsessed with Chuck. She talks about Chuck like he is some saint or hero" dan could never understand why Scarlett loved Chuck so much. He was an arse. He left his pregnant girlfriend in New York while he left with his pregnant stepsister. It just didn't make any sense how he helped Serena look after someone else's baby but couldn't care for his own child.

"well he is her uncle Chuck and yeah he is an arse like 98% of the time but the 2% he isn't, is when he is with Scarlett. He really loves her and I never thought Chuck Bass would be able to love someone as much as he loves Scarlett but he does. He has been with her from day one. And he has helped me out so much. I never thought I would see the day when Chuck was cradling a newborn with nursing blanket thrown over his shoulder trying to settle her so I could get some rest and sleep. He always helped look after her when I couldn't so she loves him for being there and being fun uncle Chuck who has spoiled her rotten since day one" Serena smiled.

"Oh and speaking of people changing. I heard Blair is finding out the sex of the baby today. Aren't you excited?" Serena knew that Dan was making a mistake avoiding Blair. He had already missed out on one Childs pregnancy so surely he didn't want to miss another. Serena was also concerned for Blair. She knew Blair too well and after losing one baby she must be petrified going through another pregnancy alone. Serena wanted Dan and Blair to just be happy.

"Yeah Jenny told me about it" Dan shrugged it off. He didn't want to get attached to find out it wasn't his baby.

"My Mom told me who was told by Eleanor. Apparently Eleanor was quizzing my mom about you and asking if you had picked up responsibility for your daughter which my mom put her straight. Eleanor is apparently fuming at you" Serena laughed.

"Great now I have the mother in law on my back. You know people think I am the bad guy for walking away from my pregnant wife but I bet nobody knows the reason why I have walked away. If they did they would understand. I bet Blair hasn't told her mother the truth. I bet she is making out she is the helpless one in the relationship" Dan was pissed off.

"Dan I know what Blair did was awful but people make mistakes. I should know have made plenty of them in my life. But if you could forgive me for leaving you without an explanation and keeping your daughter a secret for nearly 6 years then I know you can forgive Blair. She is your wife no matter what and the baby she is carrying has a 50% chance of being yours, do you really want to miss out on Blair's pregnancy? You weren't around for mine and I know how hard being pregnant is. She needs support and sure you may not forgive her at the moment but I think you should be there because if this baby is yours and you weren't there during the pregnancy you are going to kick yourself for being stupid" Dan thought about what Serena had said. She was right. He needed to be there for Blair whether this baby was his or not. He had been with Blair for every step of her first pregnancy and he knew for a fact that baby wasn't his so why was he avoiding her now when there was a chance this baby could be his. Dan took a swig from his coffee and looked up at the clock on the wall. Dan stood up.

"I'm sorry Serena. You are right. I need to be there for Blair no matter what. I need to go. I will call you later on tonight though" Dan picked up his bag and hugged Serena.

"Tell Scarlett I love her. See you later" And with that Dan was out of the coffee shop.

Serena looked at the chair that Dan had previously been sitting in. Was it wrong for her to feel jealous that he was running off to help another woman even though she had told him to? Serena shook her head. She did not have feelings for Dan Humphrey. She demanding herself to feel nothing towards Dan Humphrey.

* * *

><p><strong>I know people are going to hate me for making Serena send Dan back to Blair but it all has great signification.<strong>

**Dan and Blair will not last for long at all so keep reading.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas **

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 11

**This is just a short chapter I wanted to update**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

* * *

><p>Dan climbed out of the cab and looked around the street. Blair would be coming out her appointment now. Dan looked and could see Blair walking away from him.<p>

"Blair!" Dan shouted over the busy Manhattan Street. He began to run towards her.

"Blair" Blair turned around. She had tear stains on her cheek.

"Blair I am sorry" Dan told her.

"Dan what do you have to be sorry for? I am the worst wife ever. If I was you I wouldn't even speak to me. What I have done to you is horrible" Dan went to hug her, but something inside him stopped him.

"Blair I can learn to forgive you. I need to be here for you. This baby could still be mine and I don't want you to have to do this alone"

"Dan. The baby isn't yours. I know for definite now. My due date is more accurate now. I was still on the pill before I conceived. The time the baby was conceived was when I came off the pill and had unprotected sex. You and I hadn't even slept with each other for about 3 weeks around the conception date. I guess I knew all along that this baby wasn't yours" Blair looked up at Dan like a scared little girl.

Dan didn't even register the fact his wife was pregnant with someone else's baby. Dan sort of felt... Well…relief. Deep down he hoped that the baby wasn't his but felt that he needed to hope it was because it was his wife and that was how it should be. Dan already had one perfect little child in his life and he didn't really want another child at the moment. It sort of felt that he was having another baby straight after having a newborn. He had only been a father for a couple of months and he didn't want to be one again. He wanted to be a father to his daughter first before adding more children to his life.

"Dan, I'm sorry" Dan snapped out of his thoughts to look at his wife.

"It's fine Blair. I am not sure I am ready to be a father again anyway. Do you…umm…do you know who the father is?" Dan asked. He knew it was none of his business now. There was nothing left to save of their marriage. The only reason he was going to forgive Blair was the fact that the baby could be his but now he knew he wasn't, he was no longer tied to her. Blair frowned at Dan.

"I am nit some cheap common whore. I only slept with one man which was a mistake. Of course I know who my baby's father is" Blair scolded.

"Well that's great been as only half an hour ago you had no idea" Dan replied sarcastically.

"Nice Dan" Blair shook her head.

"What? So who is he then? Who do I owe my congratulations to then?"

"Don't be an arse Dan. You didn't really want this kid anyway after you found out about Scarlett. My child would always be second to Scarlett. She is your first born and her mother is your first love. Maybe its best that my child doesn't have you as the father, I would hate for my child to be second best to Serena's like I have all my life" Dan sighed starting to get angry.

"I came here to forgive you. I came here to support you and be with you. This isn't about Serena or Scarlett. It's about me and you. You know I should be the one getting angry not you. What have you got to be angry about? All I asked was to know who the man was who destroyed my marriage"

"Yeah you're right Dan. This marriage is over. It was always over from the start. We were never meant to be. Not when we both loved other people when we started dating. It was doomed from the start. And ever since Serena came back everything got messed up but at least now we can stop fooling ourselves and just be true to ourselves" Blair growled. Blair really didn't want to be having this conversation in the middle of the street.

"Yeah maybe you are right Blair. We probably were never meant to be and we were both destined to be with people. It's pretty much over now Blair. I think we have both known this for a while now" Blair nodded.

"I will get my lawyer to contact yours with the papers and that. I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything" Blair nodded again.

"That's fine Dan. I want to move out anyway though so you can have the apartment. I insist" Blair said.

"No no. I don't want it. Just sell it and keep the money. I think it's about time Dan Humphrey went back to Brooklyn. Oh yeah. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well I am proud to say… I am expecting a baby…boy" Blair grinned.

"Congratulations Blair. That's great. I'm sure the dad will be proud to have a son. Blair I want us to be friends still. We were friends before we started dating and got married so we can still be. If the dad doesn't step up I will still be here for you" Dan smiled.

"Thanks Dan but I am sure the dad will step up. He wants to be involved and make my life hell" Blair grinned.

"Blair you can tell me who he is you know. I won't judge you or get angry. I promise you can tell"

"You will be angry Dan. Okay. The umm…the dad is…Chuck Bass" Dan's face was shocked.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD BLAIR! I said I wouldn't be angry but that is a joke. Chuck Bass. The same Chuck Bass that left you when you was pregnant last time. I cannot believe you are pregnant with his kid. I wouldn't have cared if it was anyone else. It could have been my best friend Nate or My Dad or even Bart fucking Bass but Chuck. I thought you hated him after everything he put you through and now you are pregnant by him again" Dan was fuming. He hated Chuck. He could not stand the man.

"Dan I am sorry. I was upset and went to Victrola to escape and he was there and I ended up spending the night with him and I was so drunk and I woke up in bed with him and came straight home. I never thought anything would happen but it has and I love my child whether it's yours or chucks. I know what is like to lose a child so I am thankful that I did get pregnant"

"I…I am going Blair I just need time for it to sink in okay. It's a big shock. I will ring you tonight or whatever" Dan turned to walk away.

"Dan I am sorry" Blair had a tear falling down her face.

"Blair I am fine. It's fine. Everything I said earlier is still true. I will still be here for you. I am only a subway ride away" Dan smiled trying to make Blair laugh, knowing she would never take public transport or be caught dead in Brooklyn.

"Thanks" Dan started to walk away from Blair.

"Oh" Dan stopped and turned around, searching in his breast pocket.

"Here" Dan pulled out a tiny blue teddy bear with a blanket which said Baby Boy sewn onto it. Blair smiled and took the teddy from his hand.

"I heard Bass's only make boys" Dan smiled.

"Thanks Dan" Blair stroked the blue teddy. Dan walked away from Blair. Both Dan and Blair felt relief over the fact he was walking away. It was an end for both of them and there were not unresolved feelings. All they felt was friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think. <strong>  
><strong>I have a long chapter coming up next<strong>

**DerenaGG **

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 12

"_Dan where are you? You are supposed to be picking up Scarlett so I can go to that event for work, remember? Call me when you get this" _

"_Message Two"_

"_Dan. You were supposed to be here half an hour ago. I really need to get going now or I am going to be late" _

"_Message Three"_

"_Dan. You are over an hour late now. I have dropped Scarlett off at my moms so when you get this you can go and pick her up. Please ring me back Dan"_

"_Message Four"_

"_Dan I am getting worried about you now. You have never missed a date with Scarlett. I think its best she just stays at my moms tonight and you can just pick her up tomorrow after school like normal" _

Dan frowned and hung up the phone. He had totally forgotten about Scarlett. When Serena had told him about needing to work late, Dan offered instantly wanting to have an extra day with his little girl. Dan felt terrible. He had never let Scarlett down in his life. What sort of father forgot they had to look after their daughter? Dan drank the rest of his scotch. He was going to pick up his baby girl. He missed her and needed to be around someone who loved him no matter what. Dan stood up off the bar stool and stumbled and grabbed the stool for support.

"Are you okay mate?" The bartender asked.

"Yep. I'm good. See you later mate" Dan stumbled towards the door.

"Will you be okay to get home? Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"Nope. Nope. I am fine. I will be back tomorrow. Bye now" Dan pushed open the door and stepped out onto the Manhattan Street. He hadn't realised how dark it had gotten. Dan pulled out his cell phone and rang the first person that came to mind.

"Hello… Dan?"

"SERENA! Helloooo. I am just ringing to tell you that I am going to your moms. Scarlett needs me. I'm sorry about earlier I am" Dan spoke into the speaker.

"Dan what do you mean you are going to my mothers? Do you even know what time it is? Scarlett will have been asleep for hours by now and clearly you are too drunk to be looking after our daughter. Where are you Dan?"

"I don't know what time it is. I want to see Scarlett though. I have let her down today. She wanted to see me today and I forgot. I forgot about my only child. What sort of Dad does that Serena? Blair is lucky she and her baby escaped me. I can't even look after one kid. Chuck is going to be a better dad than me to that baby because I can't even look after my little girl. I forgot about her Serena. I love her and I forgot" Dan lent against a wall near Lucky Jack's.

"Dan, listen. Scarlett is fine. She still loves you. She is going to see you tomorrow. She was fine with going to my moms. And what are you on about? You are an excellent Dad. I don't get what the whole Chuck thing is about"

"OH didn't you hear? Chuck Bass knocked up my wife. Isn't that fucking brilliant when she hated him" Dan laughed.

"Dan I'm sorry to hear that I really am"

"It's fine. I am over it. I am over Blair. Those divorce papers are being written up first thing. I need to get a cab. I need to see Scarlett" Dan stood up from where he had slid down the wall.

"Dan. Dan. DAN, listen to me. You're not seeing Scarlett today. It is half twelve, she's in bed and your not in a good state. Just wait until tomorrow. Where are you Dan? Where are you now?" Dan looked around at the neon sign.

"Ummm Jacks. Lucky Jacks. I am going to get another drink"

"Dan, listen to me. Stay where you are. I am coming to get you. I am getting a cab down there now because I am too drunk to drive. Just stay there Dan. I will see you in a minute okay?"

"Okay Serena. Okay" Dan slurred.

"Okay I will be there in 5 minutes. Bye Dan"

"Bye" Serena hung up the phone and climbed into a waiting taxi.

* * *

><p>Serena walked into Lucky Jacks. Dan wasn't outside so she figured that he had gone back into the bar for another drink. Serena looked around and seen Dan sitting at the bar on a stool. Serena walked over towards Dan, her Louboutins clicking on the stone floor.<p>

"Dan" Serena tapped him on the shoulder.

"Serena hey. What are you doing here?" Dan slumped on the bar a little.

"You called me remember. I came to pick you up"

"Serena, sit down. Have a drink. We can have a night off from the kid tonight and just have fun" Serena sighed.

"Okay I will have one drink because I have already had too much and then I will take you home" Serena took off her coat and sat on the bar stool.

"BARTENDER!" Dan called. The bartender sighed and walked over to Dan.

"I will have another scotch and whatever the lady wants" The bartender looked at Serena.

"I will have a blue Hawaii" Serena flashed her pearly whites.

"Make that two please and two scotch's" Dan orders. Serena raised her eyebrow and smiled. Two little drinks couldn't harm anyone.

* * *

><p>Serena burst through the front door smashing the front door against the wall. Dan kissed all along Serena's collar bone. Serena pushed Dan's face against hers so their lips could reconnect again. Serena ran her hands through Dan's hair while Dan started to unzip Serena's dress. Serena moaned as Dan relieved her from her dress. Dan began to kiss Serena behind her ear and along her neck. Serena's breathing was quickening as she fumbled to undo Dan's shirt buttons. Dan groaned as he felt Serena's hands run along his chest and down to his stomach. Dan immediately attached his mouth back onto hers and deepened the kiss. Dan rammed Serena against the wall and lifted up one leg so she could hook it around his waist. Dan kept one hand on the lace of her stocking which were unbelievably sexy. Dan lifted Serena up and held her by the bottom while Serena wrapped both of her long lithe legs around him. Serena hand moved from around his neck down to his belt buckle. She easily undid it in two quick seconds and pulled his pants open, breaking the button. Dan moved Serena away from the wall and carried her as carefully as he could up the stairs and into her bedroom. Serena shut the door behind them and brought her mouth back to Dan's.<p>

* * *

><p>Serena groaned and opened her eyes a little. The bright light hit her and instantly made her shut her eyes again. Serena could hear her phone vibrating in her bag.<p>

"Mhmm. What time is it?" Serena jumped up immediately and pulled her duvet with her covering her naked body. What the hell had happened last night? She could remember climbing into the taxi with Dan. Both of them more intoxicated than what she would have liked but she couldn't remember anything else. Serena looked at Dan and groaned. She had to admit. He looked good half naked with just the duvet covering his modesty. Serena put her hand on her forehead and lent back onto her pillow.

"Oh shit" Dan turned over and put his arm around Serena's waist as his drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a little chapter. <strong>

**I am going to fill in all the gaps and have flashbacks in the next chapter.**

**I hope you liked it and if not please give me advice on improvements.**

**I will update A.S.A.P**

**Review please...**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 13

**As i said everything about Dan and Serena will be explained. Dans lack of characterisation ran deeper just being upset about Blair which is going to be explained in this chapter. Thus the reasoning behind not answering Serena's calls. As for Dan forgetting Scarlett, it was a thursday night so he doesn't normally look after her but Serena was called to an event last minute and asked Dan. Dan started drinking late afternoon and by the time he was supposed to pick her up he was already drunk. for anything else i will explain. i dont want to Serena to come across as the rebound which i was never intended to be. The previous chapter was just small snippets into what had happened the following which is going to be explained in this chapter. I am 100% DS so i dont want to cheapen their relationship. Thank you for all of the positive reviews. I really appreciate them and i hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>Serena sat on the sofa anxiously waiting for Dan to come out of the shower and get dressed. They needed to talk and they both knew this. Serena turned around when she heard Dan climbing down the stairs.<p>

"Hey…Umm maybe we should talk" Dan said as he stood in front of Serena. This was more awkward than what it should have been. Serena nodded and Dan sat down on the couch opposite her.

"Serena…I"

"Dan just don't okay. Don't apologise. It's fine. We both don't remember a thing last night. I was drunk when I turned up at the bar and then you was wasted and kept buying me drinks and the last thing I remember was climbing into a cab with you. I'm sorry Dan. It was a harmless mistake that two friends who are former lovers made. It was totally amicable. We just fell into a pattern which we should of both broken but its fine because it was meaningless so we can just forget it ever happened" Serena smiled softly.

"Ohh umm…yeah…sure that's what I was going to say" Dan looked down at his feet before looking back at Serena.

"I do need to apologise though. I was awful and totally unrealistic. I don't know what came over me but I turned into one of those guys who is despise and hate. That's not me and its not who I am. I acted like a pig towards you Serena and I'm really sorry. I acted like a jerk towards Scarlett and I am really sorry for that as well" Dan bit his lip.

"Don't worry about it Dan. And seriously Scarlett wont even realise you was supposed to be looking after her. She was too excited to be spending the night with Lily, Eric and Jamie. If you feel guilty about it though just buy her a new outfit for her cabbage patch kid" Dan laughed at Serena.

"Dan are you going to be okay? I mean with everything. I have never seen you like that before and it really worried me" Serena looked at Dan nervously.

"Yeah I will be fine S. Its just Blair told me about the baby and then I met up with my manager Chris. We were supposed to be getting something to eat and then discussing the book but Chris told me that the publishing house has dropped me. They apparently hated the draft that we sent over to them. Chris told me that he ended up having an argument with the editor and got kicked out of the building and was told he is never allowed to manage any authors with that company again. I had worked so hard on that book. It's not even finished but it took me 2 years to come up with eleven chapters, for them to just hate it. I was just pissed off and so was Chris so he started buying beer on the company card. The card is supposed to pay for food and drinks when we go to book events or publishing parties. We ended up starting to drink at four in the afternoon and buying beer for everyone in the bar just running up a massive tab. It was Chris's idea. He can be a bit wild and once he has had a drink you can't stop him. And then Chris started to purchase champagne for the women in the bar and he ordered us the most expensive bottle of scotch on the drinks menu. We just ended up drinking onto the finer alcoholic beverages even though they tasted like crap we just wanted to get back at the company. We just kept a running tab all night until Chris ended up taking a woman back to his place and I stayed at the bar drinking. It was a dumbass move I know. I was just angry at everything and I let Chris convince me it was a good idea. I really am sorry I never came to pick Scarlett up"

"Dan its fine about Scarlett. Sure I was pissed that you wasn't answering my calls at first but then I started to get worried thinking you was lying in a ditch dead or something. In the end I had to leave her with my mom to go to work. Dan you could of just rang me. I would of listened you know"

"I know you would have and I am grateful for it I really am. I just cant believe I let my anger take over my morals. I can't believe I wasted thousands of dollars on spirits. I am such an arse. I need to go soon. I feel bad" Dan shrugged.

"Dan you had one crazy night. Which I must add blows my crazy nights now days. The craziest thing I do is allow Scarlett to stay up to nine and eat popcorn. It was fun watching you like that. Though I must admit I was very embarrassed when you started singing full pelt outside the bar. I think it was like a virgin" Serena laughed at Dan.

"Thanks Serena, I mean it. Really thank you for everything. But I think its time I go home, get changed and go to FAO Schwartz to buy my favourite little girl the best cabbage patch outfits you can buy. I'm also going stop by the bar and pay the tab from last night. I can't let the company pay for it all because my work was poor. I may also have to pay for the glasses we broke" Dan laughed. Serena giggled along with Dan.

"Yeah. Don't spoil her too much. Christmas is coming up soon so she is going to get loads of clothes and toys then. I don't want her to be spoilt" Serena grinned.

"Like you haven't been spoiling her for the past 5 years. Now it's my turn" Dan smiled and stood up. Serena stood up as well to see Dan out.

"Well I will see you on Sunday night. I will probably call you tonight so you can speak to Scarlett"

"Yeah that sounds good. I miss her when she's not around" Dan smiled and turned walking to the front door. Dan opened the door.

"Thanks again Serena" Dan turned to face her.

"its fine. Give Scarlett a kiss from me, see you later Dan"

"Yeah see you Serena" Dan moved in to hug her. Dan hugged her. He felt relaxed as her body moulded against his. It felt comfortable. It felt right.

* * *

><p>"Chuck we need to talk" Blair stormed into his office at Bass industries. Chuck smirked. He knew Blair was trying to get into his office. The front desk downstairs had rang up saying a Miss Blair Waldorf wanted to see him but she didn't have an appointment with him. The main secretary had rang up a couple of second's later saying that Blair had vanished from the spot she had left her. Chuck had his own personal secretary on his floor. Chuck Bass was technically one under Bart Bass so he had the floor below his father. Chuck had a huge office with a small office for his assistant next to him. Outside Chucks office was a waiting area with a huge wooden desk for his secretary. Chucks secretary was new. She was a 21 year old blonde with fake boobs and orange tan. Chuck thought she would be more appropriate working for him a Victrola but he could hardly suggest that. Chuck could hear commotion outside his door. Nicole his secretary was refusing to let Blair in. Chuck could hear Blair getting agitated and calling Nicole a cheap common tramp. <em>Same old Waldorf <em>Chuck though before Blair burst into his office.

"What a pleasure to see you too Blair. I seen you met Nicole. What a lovely girl" Chuck smirked as Blair scowled at him.

"Oh you mean that slut you have employed. What a joy she must be to work with" Blair retaliated.

"She is a joy. Trust me" Chuck smiled.

"You disgust me" Blair frowned.

"You wasn't saying that 5 or 6 months ago"

"That is why I came to see you. You have officially ruined my marriage. Dan knows that the baby is most likely to be yours. My lawyer has just rang me and Dan's lawyer is sending him the divorce papers over today"

"It takes two to make a baby Blair. You was the one that was crawling into my bed. I was single. I didn't have a husband sitting at home waiting for me. But you did"

"Chuck its more complicated than that and you know it. I have came here because I would like you to be apart of this Childs life but if you cannot step up to the job then I will do it on my own. I don't need a man in my life. I already have one little man and he is all I need" Blair stated.

"Blair, this baby is all I have. Bart has never been a proper father to me. I have been on my own all my life. I may have Lily, Serena and Eric now but they are not blood. This baby is all I have. I will step up Blair I mean it. I can assure you, I have changed" Blair looked at Chuck to see if she could read him. They both knew that Blair knew Chuck like nobody else did and he knew her the best as well.

"Chuck, you left me before. Remember when I was pregnant and you went off to help Serena and her child rather than stay and look after your own. I had to go through that pregnancy all on my own and look what happened. If I let you back into my life, Our baby's life, they will be no going back. I will not have you walking out on us again. Especially if the baby is old enough to know who you are. I am not allowing it" Blair laid her hand over her bump.

"Blair I promise you I will be there. Every step of the way. I have learnt from my mistakes. I will not let you down again" Blair nodded and Chuck smiled.

"Okay Chuck. But remember you only have one chance. You hurt our child and that will be the end" Chuck nodded.

"So are you not going to ask what we are having?" Blair smiled looking through her bag for the sonogram. Chuck hadn't picked up on the fact she had already mentioned what they were having.

"Yes definitely" Blair placed the sonogram on his desk in front of him face down. Chuck raised his eyebrow as he picked up the sonogram. Chuck looked studying the picture. He didn't know what was what on the baby but he could clearly read the information at the top.

"A boy?" Blair smiled and nodded.

"Mhmm" Chuck grinned.

"That is amzing. A son. Wow. The little heir to the Bass throne. Little Charles Bartholomew Bass Junior. We can call him Junior for short though" Chuck smiled.

"Chuck whatever happens I am not naming my child Chuck junior. My baby is going to have a classical name. Sophisticated but not to stuffy, unique but not so crazy. It is going to be perfect" Blair smiled rubbing her belly a little.

"Blair this isn't the latest fashions. This is a child. A child who is going to inherit a multi million dollar company. He needs a name which will represent the most powerful men in New York. My father will be proud to have his grandson take his name as a middle name and I will be proud to have my son named after the man who made him"

"Chuck at the moment you are nothing more than a sperm donor. I am the one doing all the hard work. I am the one who has sore feet and a bad back and morning sickness for 4 months plus I have given up my figure. I think after all the hard work I am doing then I should name our son" Blair folded her arms.

"Umm Mr Bass" Nicole poked her head through the door interrupting what Chuck was about to say.

"Yes?" Blair gave the girl a dirty look.

"Your father is on the line. He just rang to tell me there is an emergency board meeting which you must attend immediately" Chuck groaned and stood up from behind his desk.

"Blair we will have ton finish this conversation later. I will call you later and we can arrange something" Chuck started gathering up his briefcase and cell phones.

"Nicole can you show Miss Waldorf out please?" Chuck walked past both women. Nicole pulled a fake smile towards Blair.

"No need. I can see my way out" Blair stormed past her and made her way out of Bass Industries.

* * *

><p>Dan walked along central park next to Jenny. Scarlett ran along in front of them. Parts of her school uniform had been discarded and shoved into her school bag such as her blazer and tie. She ran along in her plaid skirt with white tights, black shoes and a double breasted winter coat. She had a little red hat on her head. Jenny pushed a sleeping Ethan in his cybex callisto stroller. A gift from William van der Bilt for Ethan's first birthday. Dan hadn't seen his sister in a week. It was coming up to her and Nate's wedding so she was busy with all the final preparations. Scarlett was going to be the flower girl which was super excited about. Jenny had invited Serena to the wedding along with Lily, Bart, Chuck, Eric and Eric's boyfriend. She had also invited Eleanor, Cyrus and Blair. Dan knew what a disaster that was going to be but he hadn't told his sister what had happened yet. He wanted to wait until he could sit down and talk properly with her. Especially without Scarlett being in hearing distance. Scarlett seen the park and ran off to play. Dan slowly walked along side Jenny while she spoke about a dinner at the Archibald which resulted in Nate having an argument with his grandfather. Jenny sat on the bench near the park so they could keep an eye on Scarlett.<p>

"So what's been happening in your life? How's everything going with Blair and the baby drama?" Jenny asked. Turning the stroller round to face her.

"Oh I saw her yesterday. She is having a boy"

"Dan that's great. It's going to really cute. Ethan can grow up with another little boy" Jenny smiled.

"Jen the baby is not mine" Jenny opened her mouth shocked. She could not believe Blair could do something like that.

"Oh my gosh Dan. I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

Dan nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have contacted my lawyer and he is going to write up the papers. We both knew it was going to happen. She couldn't handle the fact I have Scarlett and I couldn't handle the fact she cheated on me. It's for the best really. We just wasn't in love anymore"

"Well if you need me Dan I will be there for you. I always am" Jenny smiled.

"Thanks Jen. I do umm need your advice though" Jenny turned to face Dan. Dan stared at Scarlett playing on the climbing frame.

"Well go on then"

"Last night I got extremely drunk with Chris. Blair told me that the baby was Chucks and then Chris told me that we had been dropped from the publishing company. We went out drinking and blowing loads of the publishing company's money. Anyway I was supposed to have Scarlett last night but I was drunk and found out today when I rang Chris that he had seen Serena was calling me but he had ignored the call. But Chris went home with some woman and I rang Serena wanting to see Scarlett. She came to pick me up and take me home but I convinced her to have some drinks with me. We ended up getting absolutely wasted that I could hardly form a sentence. I woke up this morning naked with Serena lying beside me. I really don't know what to do about it. We have Scarlett now and it's not like we can run around doing whatever we please. We have a child in the middle of this and we need to be responsible when it comes to each other because whatever we do can affect her" Jenny was speechless. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Dan can you be anymore stupid? You do not have drunk sex with an ex lover. It causes unnecessary drama. Especially one you have a child with who you are going to have to talk to and see when it involves Scarlett. Dan that is the most stupid thing you have ever done. Either you or Serena are going to start developing feelings for each other and it will ultimately end in you, Serena and Scarlett being heartbroken" Jenny rolled her eyes at Dan.

"I am not going to develop feelings for Serena and she isn't going to start developing feelings for me. We are just friends now and we both know it was a mistake. She even said so herself"

"Yeah friends Dan. You and Serena could never be friends. You were doing so well at being friends for the first time ever and now you have just screwed that up. She was your first love Dan and you were hers. You never forget your first love and no matter how many people you date after or how many people you marry; you will always have feelings for that person. Our parents are a fine example of that. Dad still loves Lily even though he has kids with someone else. He still held that spot for her because she was his first love. And when your first love is the mother of your child you are going to fall so hard. I thought I loved Nate more than anything in the world. I thought I couldn't love him more than I already did because he was my first love but when I had Ethan and he became the father of my child I knew I loved him even more than I did before. Either you or Serena is going to fall in love and Scarlett is going to get hurt" Dan sighed and looked at Scarlett who was running around with a girl from her class who was at the park with her mother. Dan thought over Jenny's words. Maybe she was right. He already loved her because she was the mother of his child and his first love. But maybe now he had slept with her it reminded him of how much he used to love her. Dan had to admit that when she told him it was a mistake this morning her felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He knew he wasn't even divorced yet and he definitely didn't want to be in a relationship for a long while but with Serena everything was always different. The rules never applied to her. They never had done. With Serena she could make Dan do or say or think anything. Dan shook his head and smiled at the little girl who he loved with all his heart. He wasn't going to mess this up. He wasn't going to hurt their daughter. She deserved the best and he was going to give her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and give me your feedback.<strong>

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 14

It had been three weeks since Dan had seen Serena last and it had been 1 week since he had become officially single. Dan and Blair met with their lawyers and drew up the divorce papers together. It was easy and quick. Dan and Blair parted on good terms. They had even decided to become friends and not wipe each other completely from each others lives. Dan and Blair had met up for lunch and Blair had dragged him along to go clothes shopping for the baby. Sure she was worried he would be upset by going with her but he was fine. He somehow felt relieved that it wasn't his baby. He could now concentrate 100% on Scarlett. He loved spending weekends with his little girl. They were so familiar it was unreal but she was also so much like Serena. He just loved his daughter so much. Things between Dan and Serena had become awkward. They only saw each other when Dan handed Scarlett back to Serena. They would send each other the odd text message about Scarlett but since that night there friendship dates had been put on hold. If Dan could be friends with his ex wife then surely his ex girlfriend could be friends with him. Dan pulled up into the car park of Serena's apartment block. Dan looked into his windscreen at a sleeping Scarlett in her car seat. She looked so adorable when she slept. Dan and Scarlett had spent the weekend in Hudson with Dan's mom. Dan's mom had been bugging him for months to spend the weekend with her and to bring Scarlett and Dan finally decided he should. Alison had only met Scarlett 5 times since Dan had found out about her. Scarlett loved Alison though and she spent most of her time entertaining the little girl while Dan spent time getting to know Alison's new boyfriend Robert. Dan got out of the car and opened the boot grabbing Scarlett's bag. Dan threw it over his shoulder before moving to her door and opening it. Dan unbuckled Scarlett and gently picked her up. Dan held Scarlett so her head was resting on his shoulder. Dan locked the car and made his way towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Serena was sat on the sofa reading one of Dan's books. It was her book. Serena glanced over at the clock. It was nearly 9oclock and Dan said he would be home by 7. Serena looked at her phone on the side. There were no text messages from Dan saying he was going to be late or no missed calls either. Serena scrolled down her contacts and was just about to ring Dan when there was a knock at the door. Serena placed the book down on the table and went to answer it.<p>

"Hey" Dan whispered quietly as she opened the door. Serena smiled seeing Scarlett fast asleep on his shoulder.

"Hi did you have fun?" Serena smiled.

"Yeah it was nice seeing my mom. Plus she loves Scarlett. Do you want me to take her to bed? She has been asleep for about an hour and a half.

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind" Dan carried Scarlett up the stairs and took her into her room. Dan gently laid her on her bed and took off her converse and her denim skirt so she was only dressed in her tights and a long sleeved t-shirt. Dan pulled the covers over her and laid her teddy bear besides her. Dan brushed her hair out her face and lent over to kiss her forehead.

"I love you Scarlett, with all my heart. See you on Friday" Dan kissed her forehead again and stood up straight. Leaning over to switch on her night light as he turned, he nearly had a heart attack. He hadn't realised Serena had followed him upstairs and was standing in the doorway. Serena grinned at Dan's reaction and walked out of the door. Dan followed and pulled the door to behind him.

"Jeez Serena I nearly went into Cardiac arrest" Dan smiled as he followed Serena down the stairs.

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to see her put to bed. I will probably go up there and say goodnight before I go to bed" Serena smiled.

"Well she is adorable. Who could resist?" Dan raised his eyebrow a little and Serena giggled.

"So was she okay at your moms?" Serena lent against the back of the sofa.

"Yeah she was good as gold. My mom adores her. She spoilt her rotten and Robert was very smitten to her as well" Dan nodded.

"Aww it's nice to know everyone loves her. Even though she has been having a few problems at school"

"What do you mean?" Dan frowned a little.

"Well on Thursday when I picked her up the teacher told me she had been put in isolation. When I asked why she told me that Scarlett had been disobedient and would not comply in lesson so they had no other choice"

"That's bullshit" Dan interrupted. Serena rolled her eyes at him.

"I didn't believe her teacher obviously. I know my own daughter and I know for a fact she is not one of those children to not behave. She is as good as gold"

"Yeah exactly. I mean I am no Harold Waldorf I know she can be a little cheeky but it's never naughty cheeky it's just a teasing cute cheeky. I know my own daughter. She wouldn't behave like that"

"I know Dan. Anyway I spoke to Scarlett on the way home and asked her what happened and she told me that they were reading in class today and they were told to start reading a red book which is the easiest level. When the teacher came over to help the children, Scarlett was reading a green book which is for 3rd grade students. The teacher apparently told her over and over again to pick a red book but Scarlett said she had read them all and the teacher said she was telling lies and sent Scarlett into isolation for the afternoon. Scarlett said the work is too easy and she has told the teacher but apparently nothing has been done. Apparently they have just taught the children to count to 20 which Scarlett has been doing since she was three. The work isn't challenging her and now the teachers think she is being cocky and the kids think she is being a smart arse. I don't know what to do Dan" Serena frowned.

"She isn't going back tomorrow Serena"

"What?" Serena looked lost.

"The school is not challenging her and she has tried to explain but the teachers are obviously incompetent. I don't want our daughter being punished because she is smart. What sort of message is that sending to her? It's not happening. I want the best for her and that school is obviously not"

"Dan we can't just pull her out of school. She has settled in and she has made friends. Plus where else will she go? What sort of school is going to accept her now?"

"She will go to Constance" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Dan you can't be serious? The whole reason I didn't send her there was because I didn't want her to have the hassle that we did. I thought out of everyone you would understand why I didn't want her to go to Constance. My mom begged me to send her there because my family have been going there for years but all Constance does is cause trouble"

"Serena its one of the best schools in New York. I want what's best for her. Serena you can't protect her from Gossip Girl. I know what she has done to you, to all of us but whatever happens, gossip girl is going to blog about her. She is the daughter of Serena Van der Woodsen and Lonely boy. She will be fine at Constance" Serena laughed at Dan's old nickname.

"Maybe your right. Gossip girl is going to talk whether she goes Constance or not. Maybe she should transfer. I think I am going to call Constance tomorrow and see if they will accept her this late on in the year. If she isn't being challenged then she is just going to be bored and stop bothering to learn"

"I know your right. We will get her into Constance. It will be fine" Dan smiled.

"Tomorrow while I am at work will you be able to look after her? I can't have any time off but I will ring her school and ring Constance before I leave for work"

"Umm I have a meeting at 10.30 but I can pick her up before you go to work and take her over to Jenny's until my meeting is over which is probably going to be about 1.30 o'clock. But I will bring her back here for when you finish work"

"Thanks Dan"

"Okay well I best get going. I will see you tomorrow" Serena stood up.

"Okay then. I will see you at 9" Serena opened the door and Dan stepped out.

"See you later" Dan smiled. Serena sighed as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Scarlett hurry up. Your father is going to be here any minute. Make sure you get the toys you want to take to Jenny's" Serena placed her blackberry in her handbag and picked up her folder. Scarlett came down the stairs with her school bag full with toys and an armful of books.<p>

"I'm ready mommy" The door bell rang and Scarlett smiled and ran towards the door. Serena grabbed Scarlett's coat, hat, gloves and scarf and went to open the door.

"Hi daddy" Scarlett smiled.

"Hey Scar" Dan grinned.

"Hey Serena" Dan smiled at her. Serena smiled.

"Hi. Scarlett give your stuff to your dad so you can put your coat, scarf, hat and gloves on please" Dan took her belongings from her while Serena put on her red Burberry trench coat. Scarlett put her gloves on while Serena wrapped her scarf around her neck and placed her Black wool beret on her blond curls.

"Come on then, I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave now" Dan smiled as Serena followed him and Scarlett down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Dan had finished his meeting early and was on his way to his sisters. The meeting had gone well and they were pleased with his work so far. It had run a little late and it was now 1.45. Serena would be finished work in 45 minutes and he hadn't even spent anytime with his daughter. Dan and Scarlett had parted outside her apartment where she climbed into a cab and Scarlett had waved her off. Jenny had text him telling him that Scarlett was fine and now he couldn't wait until he could see her. Dan knocked on Jenny's door and Nate answered.<p>

"Hey man how are you? Hey Scarlett. Are you looking forward to spending the morning with Uncle Nate, Auntie Jenny and Ethan?" Nate asked. Scarlett smiled and nodded.

"Yeah thanks for having her man. Serena and I are not sending her back to that school. She should be starting Constance next week hopefully. But I think I can look after her for the rest of the week while Serena is at work but I have a meeting today" Dan smiled.

"Na don't worry about it. I love spending time with my favourite niece" Nate smiled at Scarlett and ruffled her hat as she walked past to go into the apartment. A couple of seconds later Jenny came to the door with Ethan on her hip.

"Hey Jen. Thanks for watching Scarlett today"

"It's fine. It's nice to have a girl around for once instead of boy stuff" Jenny smiled nudging Nate a little and kissing Ethan on the head.

"Anytime you need me to watch Ethan I will be glad to. It's been ages since I spent some time with the little man" Dan tickled Ethan a little and made him smile.

"Right I best be off. I will see you later" Scarlett came to the door.

"Bye Daddy" Dan bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Alright behave Scarlett. I will be back in a couple of hours. Thanks again guys"

"Bye Dan" Jenny called. Nate had flung Scarlett over his shoulder and was tickling her as Dan turned around to see Jenny following them back into the apartment.

* * *

><p>Dan was grinning all the way to Jenny's. The meeting with his publisher had gone brilliant. Once Dan had finished writing this book they wanted him to write a series of teenage books. Dan was thrilled with this. Of course he was still working at the New Yorker in journalism but of course he wanted to be promoted there and he obviously wanted to write his own fiction pieces. Dan walked along the corridor to Jenny's apartment. He knocked on the door and Jenny opened it quickly. Dan looked startled as Jenny put her finger to her lips and <em>shhhhh<em> him.

"Hey" Jenny whispered.

"Sorry I am later than expected. They want me to write a teenage series of books once this book is finished" Dan smiled.

"Oh my god Dan that's great" Jenny hugged her brother.

"Is Scarlett ready to go?" Dan asked.

"No. Her, Nate and Ethan are passed out on my bed. We took her and Ethan to the park and Nate got worn out chasing them two around" Jenny laughed.

"And Nate wants to have another baby a year after we have got married" Jenny smiled.

"Well I will go and get her and carry her home" Jenny moved out of the way so Dan could walk past. Dan walked into Jenny's room to see Nate stretched out on the bed with a two year old Ethan wrapped around his neck. Scarlett was curled up against Ethan's back. They looked so sweet snuggled up together. Dan gently scooped Scarlett carefully trying not to wake her. Dan walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to Jenny who was holding Scarlett's coat and bag with her toys in. Jenny laid the coat over her body.

"Thanks Jen. I will see you soon. Next time you and Nate want to do something I will look after Ethan"

"It's fine Dan. See you both soon" Jenny opened the door Dan and held it open for him as he walked out. As Dan was going down in the elevator Scarlett stirred in his arms. Dan tried to get her to go back to sleep but her brown eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy" She mumbled.

"Yeah I'm here sweetheart. Its okay you can go back to sleep" Scarlett opened her eyes and adjusted herself to the light. Dan stepped out of the elevator and looked down at Scarlett. She was smiling up at him.

"Well if you're not going to sleep then you can walk and out your coat on"

"Okay daddy" Dan sat Scarlett on a sofa in the lobby and put her coat and scarf on. Dan stood back.

"Come on then" Dan turned and went to walk away.

"Daddy?" Dan turned around.

"Yeah"

"I don't have any shoes on" Dan looked down at her white tight clad feet. Scarlett laughed and Dan grinned.

"I am silly aren't I?" Dan looked in her bag to find her black patent bow shoes. Dan slipped them on her feet. Scarlett jumped off the sofa.

"How about we go and meet mommy from work and take her to lunch?"

"Yay" Scarlett took Dan's hand as they walked out of the building and Dan hailed a cab, Climbing in and telling him the address.

* * *

><p>Serena walked out onto the busy streets. She was glad to have left off work. She just wanted to get home and curl up on the sofa with Scarlett. Serena walked around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Dan stood smiling at Serena holding Scarlett's hand. Scarlett noticed Serena and grinned. Dan let go of Scarlett's hand and the little girl ran towards Serena.<p>

"Mommy" Serena bent down and scooped Scarlett up. Serena kissed Scarlett's head as the little girl clung around her neck.

"Hey baby girl. Mommy missed you today" Serena walked towards Dan still holding Scarlett.

"What are you doing here? I thought you was going to meet me at home" Serena smiled.

"Well I though I would take you and Scarlett out for late lunch" Dan smiled.

"Well I am rather hungry; I had to work through lunch today. What do you say Scarlett? Want to get some food?"

"Yeah I'm sooo hungry" Dan and Serena laughed at Scarlett's exaggeration. Dan had brought her a cookie on the way to meeting Serena.

"Okay let's go and get something to eat then"

* * *

><p>"Dan you really didn't need to pay for lunch. I could have paid for me and Scarlett" Serena and Dan had decided to have a walk through central park. Serena walked along beside Dan. Scarlett was walking ahead in front of Dan and Serena.<p>

"Serena its fine. Scarlett is my daughter too and I should buy you lunch. The amount you do for Scarlett it's the least I can do"

"Well thank you"

"So what's happening with Scarlett's school?"

"Well she is officially enrolled into Constance but it's the Christmas holidays next week so they have told me to just bring her to school on the 11th January. So we need to sort out who is going to look after her for the rest of this week and then next week. And we need to sort out how the Christmas holidays are going to work out"

"Well I can look after her for the rest of this week and I have a few meetings next week but most of my work I can do from home. But I am sure my dad or Jenny can look after Scarlett when I am in my meetings. And yeah we really do need to discuss Christmas"

"Okay and I was thinking that I have Scarlett in the morning and until 2.30 because my mom is doing a Christmas lunch at 12, so that will give my family a chance to see Scarlett and then you can have her and she can stay at yours" Dan nodded.

"Yeah that sounds fine. I can't believe this is my first Christmas with her. I don't have a clue what I am going to buy her yet. I have presents for her but she hasn't got a main present yet"

"I can't believe this is my first Christmas when she isn't going to be with me all day. It's really hard not being with her but I am going to have to get used to it. And she wants a giant elephant from FAO Schwartz but I have no idea where it can go in the apartment" Dan laughed.

"Well she told me she wanted a puppy and as it's my first Christmas with her I cant say no but my building doesn't allow pets" Dan looked at Serena.

"Dan no" Dan laughed.

"I mean it she is not having a dog. I don't have time to look after one" Dan carried on laughing.

"I was joking I'm not getting her a dog. But I am getting her a bike. I told her I would teach her how to ride a bike" Serena smiled.

"That's cute"

"Serena I was thinking. Why don't you spend Christmas day with me and Scarlett? I could come and collect Scarlett at 2.30 and my dad is doing Christmas dinner and Jenny and Nate are coming with Ethan. It will be nice and you won't have to be apart from Scarlett on Christmas and then you can just go home and Scarlett can stay at mine for the night" Serena looked at Dan.

"Dan it's your first Christmas with her don't you want to spend time with Scarlett alone. I don't want to impose. I need to get used to sharing Christmas with Scarlett. I might as well start now" Serena smiled as Scarlett turned around and stopped walking waiting for Dan and Serena to catch up with her.

"Serena friends spend Christmas together and you can come to my dads and have food and relax and have fun with Jenny and Nate plus we both get to spend time with Scarlett. And you need to meet Ethan properly. He is hilarious with some of the stuff he does. Please Serena just come for a couple of hours at the minimum and then you can go back to your moms. Seriously I insist"

"Okay Dan I will come for dinner and then I will go to my moms. Thank you. I have never been apart from her at Christmas and I know I will miss her this year and every year when she is at yours. But I want you to have a proper first Christmas with her. On Christmas morning come over before she gets up and we can have breakfast and open presents with her"

"Yeah I will. My dad always cooked me and Jen a Christmas breakfast so I will do it for you two this year" Dan smiled as they reached Scarlett.

"Come on lets go home and we can snuggle up on the sofa and watch a film" Serena took Scarlett's hand.

"Can we have hot chocolate mommy?" Scarlett looked up through her big brown eyes.

"Yeah definitely" Serena smiled.

"With marshmallows?" Scarlett asked.

"Whatever you want baby girl" Scarlett grinned at Serena. Dan smiled at Serena. He loved watching Serena with Scarlett. She was such a good mother to their little girl and he really appreciated everything that Serena had done. Scarlett looked up at Dan as they continued walking. Scarlett knew when her dad was thinking about something because it normally followed with him scribbling down work in a notepad. Scarlett caught Dan's eye and he smiled at his little girl. Scarlett reached out for Dan's hand and took it.

* * *

><p><em>Well well well. By the look of this photo looks like lonely boy may have his girls back. Everyone on the Upper East Side knows that Lonely boy and his queen B are officially divorced, so has lonely boy fell in love with his baby momma, S or are they just playing happy family's for the sake of Little S. I wonder if they will be another Mrs Humphrey on the Upper East Side anytime soon. I'm sure some of us are still hoping.<em>

_Keep me posted_

_xoxo Gossip Girl_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this Chapter didn't turn out how i thought it would but i decided to post it anyway and see what you guys think. <strong>

**This chapter is basically filling in gaps and telling little parts which will go towards my bigger story lines which i have planned.**

**I have been working on other chapters for this fic which are basically half done but i would like to know if you would like a Christmas chapter with Dan, Serena and Scarlett? **

**Thank you for all the reviews and i am really sorry it has taken me ages to update this story but i have been busy with School and i was on holiday so i couldn't update. I will update faster now **

**Please Review**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey i am sorry its been so long since i updated. I have been on holiday for 2 week and then my laptop broke so i had to wait for the repair. anyway thank you for all the reviews. its been brilliant and i really appreciate it. **

**This Chapter isn't the full chapter because there is a second half but it would be too long to upload it all.**

**Anyway enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Scarlett sweetie. Wake up. Its Christmas day" Serena gently nudged her daughter. Normally Scarlett woke up ridiculously early. Last year she had woken up at 4 in the morning and woke Serena up. Serena convinced her to climb into Serena's bed where they cuddled up together eventually falling asleep in each others arms. This year though it was 9.30 and she still hadn't woken up.<p>

"Scarlett Santa has been baby don't you want to open your presents" Serena stroked Scarlett's hair from her eyes.

"Mommy its Christmas" Scarlett mumbled sleepily.

"I know darling. Come on Scarlett. Lets go open your presents" Serena picked Scarlett up off her bed and kissed her forehead. Serena carried the 5 year old downstairs. Scarlett's face lit up when she seen the huge pile of presents under the tree. Serena put Scarlett on the ground.

"Merry Christmas Scarlett" Scarlett hugged Serena's waist and Serena wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Serena bent down and kissed her head. Once Scarlett looked up she saw Dan standing in the frame of the kitchen door. Scarlett grinned.

"Daddy!" Scarlett ran towards Dan. Dan grinned and scooped up Scarlett. Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck and Dan kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Scarlett"

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Dan laughed and Serena grinned.

"Well who else is going to make you the special Humphrey Christmas breakfast hey?" Dan put Scarlett on the floor.

"Mommy can we open presents now" Scarlett asked Serena.

"Only a few now and then we can have daddy's breakfast then get dressed and you can open the rest after you are dressed" Scarlett grinned and ran off towards the huge pile of presents.

"Do you want to go and sit with her while she opens her presents?" Serena asked Dan.

"No its fine. I will just finish up with breakfast and bring it through for you both. It will only be a couple of minutes" Dan smiled and Serena nodded and went to join Scarlett in opening her presents.

* * *

><p>Once Scarlett had opened all her presents and she and Serena had eaten their chocolate chip pancakes. Both women went to get changed and dressed for dinner with Lily. Serena came down stairs to find Dan and Scarlett sat on the floor playing with her new Barbie dolls.<p>

"Scarlett do you want to pick two toys to bring with you and get your shoes and coat please" Serena asked. Dan switched off the TV and stood up as Scarlett ran upstairs to her room.

"So I will come to your moms at 4.30 to pick Scarlett up then?" Dan confirmed.

"Yeah that's fine. Are you sure you don't want to come to my moms for lunch? My mom won't mind. You know how she always over does it so there will be plenty of room and food for you, its no problem"

"Na I am going to help my dad out with dinner in a couple of hours and I have to drive up to Hudson to pick up my mom. She finally decided to ditch her boyfriend this Christmas and actually spend time with her family. Jenny isn't very happy about my mom being there but my dad is fine with it. Jenny isn't really on speaking terms with my mom at the moment" Dan grimaced.

"Oh right. Looks like my Christmas will be drama free compared to yours. I think I am going to die at my mothers. We are only having a small Christmas with Me, Scarlett, My Mom, Eric, Bart and Chuck. Cece has gone away with her friends over the holidays. She normally brings some form of entertainment. I haven't had a Christmas with my family in so long. It feels weird without Eleanor, Blair, Nate, Ann and the captain at Christmas dinner. We always used to spend Christmas together"

"Yeah last year I spent it with your mom. Blair threw a Christmas dinner and invited her mom, Cyrus, Dorota and Vanya. Plus my dad, Jenny, Nate, Ethan, Ann, the captain, your mom, Eric and Bart Bass. Could you imagine the conversations me and Bart had over Christmas dinner. That was definitely not one of my best Christmases ever" Dan laughed and Serena smiled. She wondered what Christmas was his best. Serena wanted to ask him but she was afraid of what his answer might be. Serena opened her mouth to speak when Scarlett came bounding down the stairs.

"Come on then Scarlett. Lets go" Serena grabbed her coat and walked out of the door behind Dan and Scarlett.

* * *

><p>"You do realise that you didn't have to escort me and Scarlett across Manhattan. We are going from the Upper West side to the Upper East Side. It's a 15 minute walk to my moms from mine" Serena walked beside Dan as Scarlett strolled ahead in front of them.<p>

"No its fine. I don't mind. I like spending time with you and Scarlett. Plus it's a nice day. Cold pretty cold but its Christmas and I love this time of the year. We just need snow now and it will be perfect" Dan smiled.

"Mmm well I haven't had a Christmas with snow in a long time. LA was a very sunny Christmas which was odd. I love being back in New York and having the cold weather. I missed it" Serena smiled.

"I'm glad you came back and gave me the chance to know Scarlett. I can't even remember what my life was like without her. I don't think I could ever go back to how I used to live. She is my everything now" Serena smiled.

"I'm glad I came back too. I should of never have stayed away that long. Scarlett deserves to have a father who loves her and she definitely has that now. Its so weird how everything turned out"

"Yeah it is weird" Dan laughed and Serena looked at him confused.

"You know I always imagined us having kids together" Dan confessed.

"You did?" Dan had never told her anything like this before. Sure when she and Dan would lie in each others arms at night after making love they would often talk about their future together. Serena had always said she wanted to be a mother and be there

for her children and Dan had always told her that he wanted kids in the future but they had never really said they wanted each others kids though they were both thinking about it. Dan had once said that he had wanted their first born daughter to have the middle name Elizabeth.

"_Mhmm I want our first born daughter to have the middle name Elizabeth. After my grandmother" Dan blushed a little on what he let slip._

"_Our what?" Serena propped herself onto one elbow covering her naked body. She smirked a little._

"_Mmm what?" Dan made random shapes on her back lightly with his finger._

"_You said our" Serena smiled._

"_No I never. I think that you heard me wrong. I said my. My first born daughter. I think you must be hearing things" Serena smirked._

"_Mhmm, course I am" Serena kissed Dan on the lips with a grin on her face._

"Yeah I thought that after we moved in together and got married, we would eventually settle down and have children together. I always sort of knew that I would have a child with you. I just thought it would be planned and not when we were 18-19 and in our first year of college" Dan grinned.

"Yeah but the best things in like are unexpected and I would never regret having her at 18. She is my life and always will be" Serena smiled at her baby girl who turned around to look how far behind her parents were.

"Yeah exactly. Best surprise of my life, I really want to make her Christmas special. It's my first one with her"

"You will make it special. Just being in her life, you have made it special. She loves you Dan" Dan and Serena walked in silence beside each other for a couple of minutes. Serena turned to Dan.

"How come Jenny isn't speaking to your mom?" Serena was always curious about Allison. She had only met Dan's mom a few times. At Dan and Jenny's birthday, Christmas and graduation. Dan never really spoke about his mom but Serena knew that even now he was still hurt that she had abandoned him. He always had to make the effort with his mother and she knew that he wished she tried harder to be apart of Dan and Jenny's life.

"They had an argument over the grandchildren. Me and Jen went to see her a couple of weeks back and not once did she ask how Scarlett and Ethan were so Jenny went off on one and had a massive argument but its true what Jenny said. My mom abandoned me and Jenny and stopped making an effort with us. She rarely calls or sees us and we always have to go to her. She is my mother after all she should want to see me and Jenny more. And yeah she has screwed up with me and Jenny but she has grandchildren now and surely she wants to be apart of their lives. She doesn't care about me or jenny anymore and now she can't even be bothered with our children" Dan sighed. Serena knew how much it tore him up inside for his mother not to play a bigger role in his or Scarlett's life.

"I'm sure you will work things out with her Dan. She is your mom and I know no matter what she will always love you. Christmas is a time for good will. I'm sure you will have a good dinner with her" Dan smiled.

"Yeah I suppose. It's just hard you know. I'm not even bothered about me but I want her to be apart of Scarlett's life. I want Scarlett to have the best of everything and she deserves two grandmothers that love her. Umm how would you say to coming to my Dads for Christmas dinner? I know it's really random and last minute but I would love you to be there and I'm sure Scarlett would love you to be there. And this way you can get a full day with Scarlett and we both get to spend time with her. You won't have to be without her" Dan smiled.

"Dan it's a family day. You should spend it with Scarlett without me" Serena tried to worn out of it.

"Serena you are family. You are the mother of my daughter. You are always going to be apart of my life. Please spend the day with me and Scarlett. I wouldn't want it any other way in insist and I will be really upset if you don't come" Dan did a puppy dog face which made Dan and Serena laugh.

"Okay. Okay I will come. But I will only stay for a bit. To watch Scarlett open her presents" Dan smiled.

"Okay do you want me to come and pick you and Scarlett up?" Dan asked.

"No its fine we will take the town car so you don't have to travel backwards and forwards" Serena smiled.

"Okay come to my Dads for like 5.15" Dan smiled.

"Okay sure. Dan we can see the building from here you can stop walking us now." Serena laughed.

"Alright. Well I will see you at 5.15" Dan hugged Serena.

"Scarlett your dad is going now" Serena called once they broke apart from the hug. Scarlett ran up towards Dan. Her blonde curls bouncing.

"Bye daddy. I will see you later" Scarlett hugged Dan around the neck as he crouched down. Dan kissed her cheek and stood up straight.

"See you later. Love you" Dan smiled.

"Love you too daddy" Serena smiled at Dan as she took Scarlett's hand and walked off towards her mothers apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I am not going to write about Serena and Scarlett at Lilys i am just going to skip in my second chapter to Christmas at the Humphreys.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed and please review and give me some feedback, positive or negative.**

**Thank you**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 16

"Dan can you get the door please. Jen I thought you was going to help me" Rufus called. Dan looked at Jenny and laughed. Jenny handed Ethan to her mother and stood up to go help her dad with dinner. Dan walked down the hall to the front door. He opened it to see Serena and Scarlett standing there.

"Hey. Come on in" Dan moved out the way and Serena led Scarlett through the door.

"Here let me take your coats" Serena and Scarlett both took of their coats and handed them to Dan. He hung them up in the cupboard and shut the door.

"So did you have fun at your grandmas?" Dan asked Scarlett. She looked up at Serena who smiled at her.

"Yeah, uncle chuck got me an umm what's it called mommy?" Scarlett asked.

"A fund"

"Yeah that. And he brought me a massive elephant but mommy says it has to stay at Grandmas and it's not allowed home" Scarlett frowned.

"Well it is huge and it would take up a lot of your bedroom. You can just play with it at Grandmas" Serena smiled.

"Scarlett do you want to go through and see Grandpa and Grandma. We will be in a second" Scarlett went down the hallway and he could hear his mother squeal and Scarlett giggling.

"A trust fund?" Dan turned to Serena.

"Not really. He just set her up an account and put a load of money in it. I objected to it but he said it isn't to go towards college or anything like that. He gave her it so when she is older she can spend it on having fun. He wants her to spend it on clothes or cars or holidays or just partying with her friends. He means well. He got her a load of toys as well of course. He is her fun uncle after all so" Serena explained to Dan.

"I still don't like the idea of him giving her loads of money. If she wants money she can come to her parents. I think he is trying to corrupt our daughter" Serena laughed.

"Probably but he means well and honestly if I asked my mother for money if I wanted to party then she would give me 20 questions. It's just for her to spend on whatever she fancies. It's fine Dan" Dan shrugged.

"I suppose then. So how was your moms?" Dan smirked.

"Yeah it was good. It wasn't as bad as what I thought it would be. It was actually quite nice having lunch with the family" Serena smiled.

"That's good then. My mom apologized to me and jenny so everything is fine now. She promised she is going to make more of an effort with Me, Jen and the kids so hopefully she will stick to it" Dan smiled.

"That's good then"

"DAN! AHH help your daughter is attacking me" Nate shouted and Scarlett laughed. Dan grinned and walked into the living room to find Scarlett sat on Nate while Allison and Ethan sat on the floor laughing at the two of them. Serena stood in the frame of the door laughing at her daughter. It was a totally different atmosphere from her mother's house. Everyone here was so relaxed and just having fun spending time with each other.

"Ahh come on then squirt" Dan grabbed Scarlett around the waist and turned her upside down and started swinging her. Scarlett was laughing as Nate sat up and started tickling her.

"Please Daddy. Stop" She laughed in between breathes.

"Okay okay we will stop" Dan tipped her the right way up and stood her on the floor.

"Daddy you're so silly" Scarlett giggled.

"Ahh that's why you love me" Scarlett hugged Dan around the waist. Dan bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Have you seen Grandpa and Jenny yet?" Scarlett shook her head and walked off to the kitchen. Allison stood up from the floor with Ethan on her hip and walked over to Serena.

"Merry Christmas Dear" Allison smiled and hugged Serena, kissing her on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas too" Allison walked off towards the kitchen.

"Hey Serena. Long time no see" Nate smiled. He stood up and hugged his best friend.

"I know. I can't believe we haven't even had the chance to catch up yet. How have you been?" Serena asked.

"I have been good. Just been busy with work and the little man really. But yeah everything is brilliant. What about you?"

"Yeah I have been good. Congratulations by the way. Ethan is really cute. He looks exactly like you" Serena smiled.

"Thanks and yeah he is a brilliant baby. Love him to pieces" Nate smiled. Jenny then came back into the room holding Ethan.

"Hey Serena. Merry Christmas. I'm glad you came today" Jenny smiled. Serena had to admit. Jenny looked good. She had matured over the years and she had definitely taken motherhood in her stride.

"I'm glad I came too. And yeah Merry Christmas" Serena smiled.

"Dad said dinner will be done soon. I am just going to the bathroom. Nate can you go and make up Ethan's dinner so I can start feeding him before I have mine" Jenny asked.

"Yeah sure" Nate walked off towards the kitchen.

"Dan can you take him while I go to the bathroom please" Jenny handed the baby over to Dan and walked off leaving Serena and Dan in the living room. Dan sat down on the couch and Serena sat down next to him.

"He looks exactly like Nate did when he was a kid" Serena smiled at Ethan. Dan sat Ethan on his lap facing him and began to make funny faces at him.

"Yeah I know he does. Jenny wanted him to have bits of her in him but he looks exactly like Nate" Ethan began to laugh at Dan who was messing around with him.

"Do you want to hold him?" Dan turned to Serena. She looked at the baby and then Dan.

"Umm yeah. Sure."

"Don't sound nervous. It's not like you have never held a baby before" Dan placed Ethan on Serena's lap. Serena smiled at him. Ethan starred at the strange woman holding him.

"He does look a bit like Jenny. Only a bit though" Serena observed. Ethan looked at Dan.

"Hmm I suppose so" Ethan began to moan and wriggle in Serena's arms. Dan lent over and began playing hide and seek with Ethan. Ethan giggled every time Dan popped up behind his hands and Serena smiled at the two of them. Jenny stood in the doorway watching them both until Nate came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your dad said dinner is ready and we should sit at the table" Nate mumbled into her ear.

"Do you ever think they will get back together? I mean took at them. They look like a proper family. Like do you think they will get back together and get married and have more kids and that?" Jenny asked watching her brother laughing as Serena played pat-a-cake with Ethan.

"I don't know. Its Dan and Serena though. They used to be so complicated and now they have Scarlett so maybe they won't want to get back together in case they break up again and hurt Scarlett or maybe they will get back together because they want Scarlett to have a proper family. Who knows? We can only just watch and see and hope it doesn't turn into a blood bath with Scarlett caught in the middle" Nate kissed Jenny's neck.

"At least me and you have never been that complicated" Jenny laughed and turned to kiss Nate.

* * *

><p>"The funniest thing was he stormed off and tripped and fell over Ethan's toys" Serena and Dan both started laughing and looked at Nate.<p>

"Okay okay ha ha very funny. He puked on me in front of all my family. It wasn't funny at all" Serena, Dan and Jenny laughed again.

"Jen Ethan has just woken up. Do you want me to get him back to sleep or what?" Allison came in with a red eyed Ethan.

"Oh umm. No its fine. We best be off. Its like 10 o'clock so we best take him home to bed" Jenny smiled and stood up. She took Ethan from her mom's arms and kissed his forehead. Nate stood up and started gathering their things. There was so many presents that they had to leave some at Rufus's to collect another day. Dan, Serena, Rufus and Allison all said there goodbyes to Jenny, Nate and Ethan and they were off. Allison left shortly after Jenny and Nate.

"I best be off too. It's late. Thank you for inviting me today" Serena smiled at Dan.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Dan asked.

"No it's been a long day. I am just going to say goodnight to Scarlett and then I will be off" Serena stood up and Dan followed her. Serena walked into the family living room to see Scarlett curled up asleep next to Rufus. Serena stopped in the doorway and Dan stood beside her. A huge grin spread across their faces.

"Looks like someone else is ready to go home to bed" Serena smiled.

"Hmm definitely. You know we definitely made the cutest little girl ever" Dan whispered careful not to wake Scarlett. Rufus was zoned out watching some film. He hadn't noticed Serena and Dan standing there.

"Yeah we sure did. She is definitely worth everything we have been through"

"If one good thing came out our relationship. It was that we made her"

"Yeah it certainly was" Serena smiled.

"Maybe we should get our things together and take her home"

"Yeah I will go and gather my things and get my coat on" Serena went to gather her belonging and get her shoes and coat on. When Serena came back to the living room Dan was stood there in his coat with Scarlett asleep in his arms wrapped up in a blanket to keep her warm. Serena smiled. He looked so cute when he was in Daddy mode.

"I told my dad that we are going now. But he has already fell asleep" Dan laughed.

"Oh that's okay. Tell him I said thanks for inviting me and that I had a great night"

"Yeah will do. Come on lets go" Serena opened the front door for Dan and Scarlett. The elevator ride down was silent. ALl that could be heard was Scarlett's heavy breathing. Serena loved the sound of her sleeping. When Scarlett was newborn, Serena would stand over her crib for hours just watching Scarlett's chest rise and fall. She was so content in watching her baby sleeping. Just knowing that she was safe and alive and Serena's made her smile. Since then Serena often went to check on Scarlett and stand there watching her baby sleep. Scarlett always looked so peaceful when she slept. She looked absolutely adorable and today was no exception. The elevator stopped and Dan got out and walked out to his car. Serena followed him. Dan unlocked his car door and gently placed Scarlett in the car, he buckled her in and moved out the way so Serena could say goodnight.

"Goodnight baby girl. Love you Scarlett" Serena kissed Scarlett on the forehead and stroked her hair out of her face. Serena kissed her forehead one more time before shutting the door.

"So I will have Scarlett until the 27th and then I will bring her to yours at lunch time?" Dan asked.

"Yeah that's fine" Serena smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want a lift home? It's no trouble" Dan asked.

"No there is no point of you going all the way to Manhattan to go back to Brooklyn again. Anyway I would rather you got Scarlett to bed"

"Alright well I will see you in a couple of days. I will probably get Scarlett to ring you

Tomorrow daytime. Night Serena" Dan hugged Serena. She clung to him inhaling his scent.

"Night Dan. Thanks for today really. It was one of the best Christmas's I've had in a long time"

"It's fine. It was definitely one of the best I have had in a long time. It was a perfect day today" Dan smiled softly at Serena. His soft brown eyes melting into hers. Serena looked up and noticed a few flakes of snow had begun to fall.

"Its snowing" Dan looked up at the sky and sure enough the snow was beginning to fall. Serena smiled remembering how much Dan loved snow. She remembered the night when she created her perfect winter wonderland for Dan. How at that point she realised that she loved Dan more than she had ever loved anything. How hat point it changed both of their lives forever and lead to the creation a year or so later of their beautiful daughter.

"It's not a Christmas without snow. You know how much I love snow" Dan smirked at Serena. Serena laughed a little.

"Yeah don't I know it" Serena smiled.

"That was a very good Christmas you know. It's my second favourite Christmas. After today with Scarlett of course. You know I don't even think I thanked you that night"

"As I recall you definitely thanked me" Serena smirked. Dan laughed

"Yeah that was a good Christmas" Dan smiled cheekily.

"Mhmm" Serena beamed.

"I best be off" Serena looked around for a cab. She seen one in the distance and held her hand out for the cab. The cab pulled up behind Dan's car.

"Alright I will see you soon" Dan hugged Serena again and kissed her cheek goodbye.

"Bye Dan" Serena climbed into the cab and waved at Dan. Dan smiled as he watched the cab drive off into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>I have some good chapters coming up which i have already written they just need tweaking. Im sorry if this chapter isn't very good but i struggled writting this so bear with me.<strong>

**Please review as i really love to hear what you guys think **

**Thanks for all the support and followers of this story. I really appreciate it**

**Please Review**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all of the reviews.**

**This is a very long chapter i just couldnt stop writing.**

* * *

><p>The holiday period had gone by uneventful for everyone on the Upper East Side. Once Christmas day had been and gone, everyone had a kept to themselves and spent time relaxing and looking forward to the biggest party of this year. Bass Industries was throwing a New Years Eve Party and everybody who was anybody was invited. It was going to be huge. Dan was sat at home staring at the invitation in his hand. Lily had must have sent the invites because if Chuck knew there would be no way he would allow Dan to come. Dan was just going to spend the night at home in front of the sofa. He was planning on popping over to see Serena and Scarlett but they would obviously be going to the party now. Dan looked at his laptop. Maybe he could finish off his book. He had been writing his second book for about 7 months now and he still was no where near finished. Dan's phone started vibrating on his desk. He jumped off his sofa and went to grab it.<p>

"Hey what's up?" Dan answered.

"Not a lot, you?"

"Me neither"

"So I was sitting at home when I got an invite from Lily for the Bass Party. My mom was round and she had received hers too so she is forcing me to come to the Party. Problem is its going to be horrendous for me to go alone seeing Chuck and Serena so I was wondering if you wanted to be my plus one?" Dan laughed.

"Well I will just rip up my invitation now then"

"Oh you were invited?" Blair asked.

"Yeah that's not so hard to imagine now is it. I am Lily's granddaughter's father after all" Dan laughed.

"True. So do you want to come with me? As friends of course. I don't fancy going alone and I will need someone there who will cheer me up and make me laugh" Blair begged.

"I was just going to stay at home. Maybe get a take away. Watch a movie"

"Please, Please, Please Dan. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. I am 7months pregnant and miserable drink on New Years Eve. It's going to be awful for me and I need my friend to be there. Plus Serena will be there which means Scarlett will be there. You would get to spend New Years Eve with Scarlett. Surely you want to see your daughter" Blair pulled out all the strings. Dan was thinking about it and Blair knew it. He could practically hear her smiling knowing he was going to say yes.

"Okay then"

"Yay thank you thank you thank you. Okay so I am going to get ready now. Pick me up at 8?"

"Yeah that's fine" Dan smiled.

"Oh and wear your Armani suit and a nice shirt. See you bye" Blair hung up. Dan sighed and decided to take a shower and get dressed.

* * *

><p>Dan pulled up outside his old apartment building in his Mercedes Benz C class. He was about to get out of the car when he seen Blair come out of the door. Dan smiled and lent over to open the door. She was wearing a floor length one shoulder navy blue gown. She looked stunning. Her bump was clearly visible under her dress and it made her look even more stunning. Dan had to admit. Pregnancy suited Blair. She definitely had a glow about her. She smiled as she got into the car.<p>

"Hey" Blair sat down and shut the door.

"Well don't you look stunning tonight if I might add? Pregnancy really suits you Blair. You look great" Dan and Blair both smiled.

"Well you don't look too bad either Humphrey" Blair did up her seat belt as Dan rolled his eyes and pulled away from the kerb.

* * *

><p>Dan and Blair stood at the New Years Eve Party which was held at the Palace. Dan stood with a flute of champagne in his hand and Blair with a flute of Orange juice. Blair's bump had been centre of attention since they had arrived. People had approached Dan and Blair all night congratulating them on their expected arrival constantly. Dan and Blair had both corrected people the first couple of times but as more and more people had congratulated them, they both gave up. Dan had mastered the fake smile of pretending to be happy about the baby, which was not his baby. He didn't want to embarrass Blair so he smiled. Even though the baby wasn't his, he wanted to be there. Dan spotted Serena from the balcony he was standing on. He smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Or maybe it was the adorable miniature blonde by her side that he loved so much. He grinned at them. Blair noticed him smiling and followed his gaze to meet Serena. Serena spotted Dan and a smile spread across her face as she made eye contact with him. Serena nudged Scarlett and pointed in Dan's direction. The little blonde smiled and waved to her Daddy. Serena who was still holding Scarlett's hand led her up the stairs towards Dan. Serena let go of Scarlett hand once they got to the top of the stairs. Scarlett dodged the guests and ran towards Dan. Dan scooped up the little girl and hugged her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.<p>

"Hi Daddy" Scarlett flashed Serena's smile.

"Hey Baby, I missed you today" Dan squeezed her tighter.

"I missed you too but I had fun with mommy. Am I staying with you tonight?" Scarlett pleaded with her Dad.

"No baby, but tomorrow its Daddy's night"

Blair watched as her former Best friend walked gracefully towards the Humphreys. Serena smiled when she seen Dan and Scarlett but that smile faltered when she noticed Blair standing besides them.

"Hey Dan, Blair" Dan placed Scarlett on the floor and took hold of her hand.

"Hello. Its still cool if she stays with me tomorrow night, right?" Dan looked Serena up and down subconsciously. It was unnoticed by Serena and Dan but Blair definitely picked up on it.

"Yeah that's fine. Would you be able to pick her up a little earlier than what you were? I told my mom I would go to some dinner with her because Bart is flying out of town tomorrow and she doesn't want to go alone"

"Yeah that's cool. It means I get to spend more time with my favourite little girl" Scarlett giggled Serena's laugh. Dan smiled even more at this. He sure did love that laugh. To an outsider, Serena, Dan and Scarlett looked like the perfect family. They looked like they loved each other so much. Blair felt awkward. Even though she no longer had feelings for Dan. It was hard watching him with Serena. Blair knew if Serena hadn't of come back then she would probably still be married and having Dan's baby instead of Chucks. She still hadn't made amends with Serena and she really missed her best friend so much.

"Will you excuse me a minute?" Blair walked off before receiving an answer. Dan looked confused. He looked between Serena and Scarlett. He let go of the little girl's hand.

"I will be back soon" He said before running off after Blair. He didn't want to leave his pregnant ex wife wondering the streets alone

Dan went outside the Palace looking for Blair. He could see her walking away from the Palace with her coat on over her dress. Blair tried to call for a cab but it kept on driving.

"Blair" Dan yelled running down the steps of the palace towards her.

"Blair!" Dan called again. This time she turned around.

"What do you want Dan?"

"Where are you going?" He looked confused.

"This was a mistake Dan" Blair sighed.

"You were the one that wanted us to come here tonight. I just wanted to spend the night having a few beers alone. You asked me to come with you remember. You could have just said it's not like I wanted to stay. We can just go home and relax"

"No Dan, I want to be alone" Blair sighed.

"I don't get it. You were the one that wanted me to come here. I don't want you to be alone Blair. I will always be here for you. No matter what"

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT" Blair screamed at him. People on the sidewalk stopped to see where the commotion was coming from. Dan sighed. He knew pregnant women's hormones were normally out of wack. He had first hand experience when Jenny was pregnant.

"I am sick to death of being second best to her"

"To who? Scarlett? Blair she is my daughter, you know I have to put her first. That's what happens when people have children. I can't help that. When you have your baby you will feel exactly the same. I can't believe you are jealous of a 5 year old girl. I thought you were over the fact I have a daughter. At least she wasn't conceived when we was married. It happened in the past. I have accepted your child and I am still here to support you so why can't you do the same for me?"

"This isn't about Scarlett. Of course I'm not jealous of her. I know it happened a long time ago. I am sick to death of being second best to Serena" Blair sighed.

"Serena? What the hell has Serena got to do with this?"

"The way you look at her Dan. You have never looked at me the way you just did her. I know you still love her. She is the mother of your child. She is beautiful, funny, smart, sexy, and who wouldn't be in love with her. She just stands there and it's like she is rubbing our failed marriage in my face. If she hadn't come back then I would be pregnant with your baby right now and I wouldn't be a divorced pregnant woman. I just hate how I am alone and you have Serena and Scarlett. I want you to be happy Dan, both of you. Everyday I miss Serena but I am still angry with her for leaving me. Please be with Serena, she still loves you and she has something that you both love more than anything in the whole world and she is always going to have that over me. That love is stronger than what we ever had." Blair turned to walk away.

"Blair don't, your not alone" Dan grabbed her arm.

"You will always have me and I know Serena still cares about you. I can tell when I talk about you. Blair, I will always love you. It may not be in a relationship way but I will always love you as my best friend. If Serena never came back I would of never have known Scarlett. Blair I would of loved our kids equally the same as Scarlett. I don't love Scarlett more because Serena is her mother. I love Scarlett because I am her father, just like I would love our kids, because they are mine. I will always love you and your son. Even though he isn't mine. I will always look after you both. Whenever you need me I will be there Blair."

"All my life Dan, I have been competing with Serena. If it wasn't for Nate it was for the girls at School, college, even my own mother. But I knew that when I met the one and got married, I wouldn't have to compete anymore because my husband would always love me more than her. I never wanted to compete for my husband Dan. She was your first love. She was your best friend when you had broken up. She is your inspiration. She was your first time and she conceived, carried and raised your first child. She is the mother of your daughter. She gave you the greatest gift ever so how could you not love her more. You have always loved her and I'm not saying you didn't love me, you just wasn't in love with me. You married the closest thing you had to Serena. I don't think that's a coincidence Dan. You still loved her, even on our wedding day you were probably thinking about her. I am giving you permission now to go and be happy with someone you are in love with. I want you both to be happy Dan. You are the greatest guy I have ever known and even though I treated you like crap. You are still here with me. Supporting me and looking after me. I can't thank you enough Dan but I want you to be with Serena. I need you to be happy" Blair's eyes began to water.

"Blair, I did love you. How could you say that I wasn't in love with you. I am not in love with Serena Blair. It's over between us two. The only thing we share is Scarlett."

"Dan You need to stop kidding yourself. Do you not think I know about the photo you have kept of her in your desk draw or how your wedding vowel were written for her but modified to sound like me? I have read your words. The entire book dedicated to your love for each other. You can't escape love like that Dan. I still love Chuck even after all the terrible things he did to me. I love him because he was my first love. There isn't any love stronger than that"

"Blair that's not true. I admit I have a photo and I wrote that book back in high school. You knew I loved her then. You knew my book was about her before we married but you didn't think to tell me that you hated the fact I had wrote a book about her"

"I'm not stupid Dan. I know your publisher wanted a follow up book about your future life with Serena. I have seen drafts over the years about how you two are happily married, and how the road along the way may have been rocky but you had got there eventually and have conceived a 5 year old girl and a 2 year old son with another child on the way. How you all live together happily in a brownstone. How you love taking care of your children and wife. It sounds like a fairytale. The way you described the love and admiration you have for your wife. Wow Dan, it doesn't seem like you are in love with Serena at all. This is how you planned your life out Dan. This is what you still want, so do it please. I just want you to be happy, and Serena is what makes you happy. She always has. I will see you soon Dan. Bye" Blair climbed into an awaiting cab and never looked back. Dan was unable to move. He managed to climb the stairs of the palace and sat down. He just couldn't help but go over Blairs words over and over in his head. Dan was sat on the stairs for about 20 minutes before someone approached him from behind.

* * *

><p>"Here" Dan looked up to Serena holding a glass of scotch out for him. He gladly took it and drank it in one go. Serena sat down beside and Dan sunk his head.<p>

"Scarlett was worried about you. She wanted to come and see you but I told her I would find you and then we can go and find her. Are you okay Dan?" Serena placed a hand on top of Dan's. He looked up and blue met brown. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He noticed he was staring at her plump pink lips and cast his eyes downwards.

"Not really. Blair said something that has confused me about why our marriage didn't last and messed up my perceptive. She left" Dan shrugged and played with his scotch glass.

"Oh. I am so sorry she left but I just don't get it" Dan looked at Serena.

"Well Blair seems to think that I am in love with you" Serena looked shocked. She couldn't be the cause of their marriage falling apart. As much as she wanted Dan back, he was married and she already caused him too much pain, he had caused her too much pain. She couldn't do it again but she had to know.

"Oh" was all she managed to get out. _Pluck up some courage Serena. _She thought.

"Well…umm… are you in love with me?" She looked up through her big black eyelashes. The same ones she had passed down to their daughter.

"Of course I love you Serena. You was my first love and the mother of my child. I am always going to feel something toward you"

"That's not what I asked Dan. Are you in love with me?" Dan looked up and stared at Serena. He gulped hard. He couldn't deny it any longer. Blair was right. He had always been in love with her, he couldn't stop.

"Umm…" He fiddled with his hands.

"Yeah… I supposed I am" Serena smiled softly. She realised that she shouldn't do and stopped.

"I need to know Serena; do you feel the same way?" Serena looked him in the eye and nodded. He smiled and gently touched her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered closed and he gently pulled her face towards his until their lips met. The kiss was perfect. It was needy but not too desperate. It was firm but not too hard. It was perfect and just filled with love for each other.

"Dan?" Dan and Serena quickly pulled away and turned their heads to see Nate and Jenny standing in front of them holding hands.

"Hey where is Ethan?" Dan gulped. Nate smirked and tried to hide his laugh as Serena and Dan were both beetroot red with embarrassment. Jenny softly hit Nate in the stomach to get him to stop.

"Oh dad is looking after him" Jenny averted her eyes away from Dan and Serena. There was an awkward silence.

"Anyway, we will let you two get back to umm… whatever it was your doing" Nate laughed as he pulled Jenny up the steps of the palace. Dan looked at Serena who giggled a little.

"Umm…I…I best get back inside. Look for Scarlett you know. She is probably looking for us. You did say she was looking for me right?" Dan had already stood up and brushed himself down.

"Yeah she was" Dan turned and left Serena sat on the steps. What the hell was that all about? Serena thought. He just kissed me and left as if it didn't mean anything. What was he playing at? Serena Van der Woodsen didn't get used. She was strong and independent. She didn't need to be played by no man. Serena stood up and went inside. She needed a drink. A strong one.

* * *

><p>Serena sat at the bar with a martini in hand. It was 10.30 and 2 hours ago Dan had left her on the steps. Serena always stayed sober since having Scarlett. She was a responsible adult who had a little girl to look after. Serena downed her 7th martini. Tonight was an exception. Dan could look after her. Scarlett hadn't wanted to know Serena all night. Scarlett had spent the night making Dan dance and sitting on his lap at the table with Nate and Jenny. Serena had spent most of the night by the bar. The martinis weren't really having an affect on her at all. She was pretty much still sober which frustrated her. Serena played with the olive in her glass.<p>

"What's going on with you and my brother?" The question startled her and she turned around to face Jenny.

"Nothing" Serena shrugged which caused Jenny to raise her eyebrow.

"You don't kiss someone for nothing. You two obviously still have feelings for each other, so I don't understand why he is sitting over there all depressed and you are over here drowning your sorrows. Go be with him. Be happy, both of you"

"Jen, it's not like that okay. I think Blair said that Dan and I had ruined her marriage and he was upset and kissed me. There is nothing more to it" Jenny sighed.

"Come on Serena, me and you both know that him and Blair were just a phase. She always belonged with Chuck. You and Dan were always meant to be together. I still believed that, even on his wedding day, I believed that someday you two would get back together again. He is no where near as upset as he was when you left him. He was depressed for months and then he found comfort on latching onto the closest person to you. And Blair was in a bad way and they needed each other to numb the pain, that's all. Dan and Blair were best friends and they started dating because they felt that they needed to show the world they had moved on from you and Chuck. So then they decided to take it to the next level because they had both been hurt and knew how it felt so they wouldn't do it to each other. They knew they would have each other, Security that's all it was. It was nothing more than a convenience Serena. It wasn't true love. It was no where near. They loved each other as best friends. You were the only one in his eyes Serena. He loves you" Serena's eyes began to fill with tears but she fought them back from escaping.

"He is not in love with me. He loves me because I gave him the best thing in his life. There is nothing more to it than that" Serena denied.

"Please Serena, do you only think he loves you because you are the mother of his child and that's it? He loves you exactly the same as her did in high school and you being the mother of his child only makes him love you more. If you would have come back to the city and never had Scarlett, he would still love you the same and you would still be in the same position. Just take a chance on him Serena. Take a chance on your family. Scarlett doesn't need to come from a broken home when her parents are you and Dan. You guys can make it work, you guys love each other more than any person I know that it hurts you. You could be a proper family Serena. Just take him back Serena please. Tell him how you feel. I know you still love him and I know he still loves you, I can see it by the way you look at each other"

Serena watched as Jenny walked off towards Nate who was waiting for her. Nate took her hand and they kissed deeply. They were so happy and in love. They were about to be married and had a beautiful little boy together. Serena turned on her stool and looked over to the table Dan and Scarlett were sat at. Scarlett was sat on Dan's lap leaning back onto his chest. He was lazily stroking her hair. Serena could tell Scarlett was tired. It was way past her bedtime after all. Serena would take her home to bed now even though it wasn't even midnight. She had had enough. Serena watched as Dan placed light kisses on the side of her head. Both of them were so content with each other. It was adorable. They were her family. Serena didn't want Scarlett growing up with one week at mommy's and one week at daddy's. She didn't want her to come from a broken home when she and Dan had made her from pure love. It shouldn't be like that. Serena stood up and made her way across the room to the table. Scarlett spotted blonde hair and climbed off Dan's lap, running towards Serena. Scarlett clutched onto her moms leg as Serena gently stroked her hair.

"Hey baby, we are going to go now. It's way past our bedtimes and mommy needs her beauty sleep" Serena smiled as Scarlett pouted.

"But mommy you are already beautiful, you don't need any sleep" Serena smiled and bent down to kiss Scarlett on the head. Her little girl had a way with words, just like her father.

"Thank you baby but we do need to go home. You need sleep so we can be up bright and early to spend the day doing whatever you like" Scarlett grinned and looked at Dan who was watching the two blondes.

"Okay mommy"

"That's a good girl. Why don't you go and give Daddy a kiss goodbye?" Serena suggested.

"Mommy, can daddy come with us?" The little girl looked between her parents who were staring at each other. For parents who normally gave their little girl everything she wanted, this request was too much.

"I can't"

"I don't think so babe" Dan and Serena spoke simultaneously. The little girl looked devastated.

"Please can you? Please mommy? All my friends at school get to go home with their mommy and daddy, so why can't I? I only want Daddy to put me to bed. Please mommy? Please Daddy?" Scarlett looked between her parents. It was breaking their hearts.

"Scarlett you are staying at Daddy's tomorrow and the next night. He can tuck you in then" Scarlett's eyes began to water and Serena looked at Dan helplessly. They hated seeing her upset.

"I just want Daddy to read me one story. Daddy reads the best stories" Scarlett sobbed. Serena looked at Dan and nodded.

"Okay Daddy can come home with us to read you ONE, and one story only" Scarlett grinned and Dan stood up. Scarlett lifted her arms up so Dan could carry her. Jenny smiled as she witnessed Dan climb into the limo behind Scarlett and Serena. Jenny prayed that this time they would figure things out.

* * *

><p>"…And they all lived happily ever after" Dan stood up from Scarlett's bed and kissed her on the forehead. He tucked her covers up over her sleeping frame and brushed her soft blonde curls away from her face.<p>

"Goodnight my little princess" Dan turned off her bedroom light as her night light began to project stars onto the ceiling. Dan went downstairs to see Serena sat on the sofa with a glass of red wine in her hand. She was looking out of the huge glass window at the Manhattan skyline. Dan picked up his jacket, which was draped over the back of the sofa and cleared his voice grabbing Serena's attention. She turned around to face him.

"She is asleep. I had to read her Cinderella again but she nodded off before I got to the end. I umm guess I will see you tomorrow, what time do you want be to pick Scarlett up?"

"What happened to us Dan?" Serena asked bluntly. She needed to know. She needed to sort this out. Whatever happens they shared a child so they at least needed to get along with each other.

"You left Serena. You left and broke my heart. You took away the most precious thing in my life. That's what happened to us."

"But we broke up three times before I left though. Why couldn't we make it work? Did we not love each other enough? Why couldn't we make it work Dan?" Serena had tears in her eyes now. She blamed the alcohol but she knew she would have cried if she was sober too.

"Of course we loved each other. We still do love each other. I want us to try again. We can make it work this time. I promise. I will fight harder, for you, for Scarlett, for our love. Whatever it takes Serena I promise, I will do it" Serena turned her head so Dan couldn't see she was crying but dan knew she was. Dan hated seeing her cry.

"But we aren't kids anymore Dan. We have a child in the middle of all this. We aren't in high school anymore. We can't just break up and get back together and break up again. What is this going to do to Scarlett when one moment daddy is here and the next he is gone again. It killed me when my dad left me as a child and it gave me such bad trust issues. And I know it killed you when your mom and dad split up and then got back together and then got a divorce. I don't want that to happen to Scarlett. I don't want to be sitting at home explaining to our daughter why daddy has moved out and isn't coming back. How can you be certain that it will work this time when we have tried and failed so many times before?" Dan took Serena's hand into his own and brushed away a tear from her cheek. Dan looked into her beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Because I'm Dan and you're Serena and once upon a time, a girl told me that those two were forever and I still believe her. I know that is like to lose you for good Serena, I wont let that happen again. I am older and wiser and 6 years ago a stupid scared little boy let the best thing that had ever happened to him walk out of his life. It killed me when you came back and I thought Scarlett was Chucks. I thought I had truly lost you even though I was supposedly happily married, I still hoped that we would get our forever. This is our forever now Serena. You, Me and Scarlett. You two are my everything and I don't want to let you go ever again. It pains me to drop Scarlett off here after my days with her. To know that the two of you are in here, when I am all alone without you. I want to be with you Serena. We will make this work, I promise you. I have never stopped loving you and I never will. Blair made me realise that tonight" Serena adverted her eyes away from Dan. She couldn't open up to him. She couldn't trust him, not after she had been hurt so many times. Tears began to fall faster and harder down her cheeks. Dan turned her face so he could look into her eyes. Serena stared into the chestnut brown eyes that she loved so much. Dan softly leaned forward and placed his lips onto hers. Her eyes automatically fluttered shut. She didn't kiss back and let him do all the kissing but the feeling of his lips on her, the familiarity of the feeling made her melt away her guard and lean into the kiss, kissing him back as well. The kiss was amazing. She felt that she was back in high school all over again. Dan softly and slowly pulled away and looked Serena in the eye.

"Dan…I'm sorry. I just find it really hard to let my guard down and to trust you again. I love you, I really do but I don't want to be hurt again and I don't want Scarlett to get hurt. I'm scared Dan" Serena sighed and lent onto dan, resting her head on his shoulder. Dan wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head softly.

"I know I am scared too. But I promise you I wont hurt you, I will be here I swear. Let's just give us a try Serena, please" Serena looked up at Dan who was pleading for her to say yes. Serena slowly but surely nodded. She wanted Scarlett to have the family she deserved. She loved Dan and she wanted to get her forever with him. Dan grinned and lent down to capture Serena's lip in his own.

* * *

><p>Serena woke up on New Years day with a huge smile on her face. She slowly but gently sat up, careful not to wake a sleeping Dan. She and Dan had stayed up most of the night talking, eventually falling asleep in each others arms. Serena had decided that she wanted to take things slow with Dan. As teenager they were prone to jump into things head first. But they weren't teenagers anymore and they had a daughter who loved them both and Serena couldn't cause Scarlett any unnecessary pain. Her and Dan decided that they wasn't going to tell anyone about their relationship until they knew for certain that they were going to last. They didn't want Scarlett getting her hopes up for something that could potentially fail. Serena wanted to spend time with Dan and date him again before they became an official couple. That also meant that they weren't going to rush into sleeping together. Even though their bodies ached for one another, it wasn't wise and sex always complicated things. Serena starred at Dan. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He had the exact same expression that Scarlett had when she was asleep. She softly brushed the side of his face with her hand and lent down to kiss his temple. As she pulled away Dan's eyes shot open. A smile spread across Dan's face.<p>

"Morning" Dan pulled Serena back into a laying position so he could give her a kiss.

"Mhmm" Serena pulled away and smiled.

"Morning to you too"

"So what do you have planned today? Apart from that dinner with your mom" Dan stroked Serena's soft blonde hair.

"Nothing, I was thinking though. We could take Scarlett to the park and come back here for lunch if you wanted to?"

"That sounds good. How about I cook breakfast for you and Scarlett, go pick up my car, go home to get changed and come back at about 12? We can take a picnic to the park"

"It's January Dan. don't you think it's a bit too cold for picnics in the park?"

"No its fine. We can take blankets. I will make you breakfast and bring yours up and leave Scarlett's in the microwave until she wakes up. That way I can be gone by the time she wakes up and you can just tell her that we are all going park today and she wont know that I stayed over" Dan smirked.

"You know I really love this sneaking around. It makes everything more exciting" Serena grinned.

"You bet it does" Dan lent down to kiss Serena on the lips again. Dan pulled away and gently moved Serena off his chest. Dan grinned as he heard her belly grumble.

"Okay I will go and make you breakfast now" Dan smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay i hope you liked this chapter. It was much anticipated.<strong>

**I have about 6 or 7 chapters left with this story but i will probably write more than that.**

**Please review. I love hearing what you guys have to say**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all of the reviews i really appreciate it.**

**I have taken into consideration what some of you have said and have totally changed what i had planned for the next few chapters**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Mmm all day I have been wanting to do that" Dan smiled as he pulled away from his lip lock with Serena.<p>

"Yeah me to" Dan leaned in for another kiss. Serena moaned and gently pulled away.

"Dan Scarlett could come down at any moment. We have to be careful"

"I know I know it's just I'm so happy we are finally trying to work things out"

"I know, me too" Serena leaned in and quickly kissed Dan as she heard Scarlett walking across the hallway. Serena stepped back from Dan and they both looked up at Scarlett. She smiled at her parents.

"Do you have everything you want to take to Daddy's?" Serena asked Scarlett. She nodded.

"Alright then. Well have a good time and be good okay. I will see you tomorrow" Serena lent down to hug Scarlett and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Sweetie"

"Love you too mommy" Dan smiled and picked up Scarlett's overnight bag.

"Come on then kiddo" Scarlett walked past her dad to the front door.

"I will ring you tonight" Serena quickly kissed Dan.

"Alright. I love you"

"Love you too" Serena grinned.

* * *

><p>Serena had just got out of the shower when she heard her phone ring. Serena ran to grab it and picked it up. Her mom told her that she was running late so could Serena meet her half an hour later. Serena sighed and told Lily that was fine. She would just have to occupy herself. She always felt bored and lonely when Scarlett wasn't around. There was no one to talk to or play with or clean up after. The house was quite and clean and Serena sat down on the sofa and flicked through some TV channels. The doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anybody but it was probably Dan and Scarlett saying they had forgot something. They had only been gone an hour. Serena opened the door dressed in a bathrobe and underwear to see the last face she had expected.<p>

"Blair" Serena said confused.

"Hi Serena, Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something" Blair asked. Her hand resting on her nearly 7 month bump.

"Ohh yeah sure" Serena moved out the way so Blair could pass her. Serena shut the door behind her and followed Blair into the living room.

"Would you like a drink or anything to eat?" Serena asked Blair. Blair stopped and was staring at the photo frames on Serena's wall.

"No I am okay thank you" Blair carried on staring at the photos while Serena stood awkwardly behind her.

"I love this photo" Blair pointed to a photo of herself and Serena. They must have been about 8 years old. They were both dressed up. Blair was wearing Lily's wedding dress from her previous divorce. She had Lily's high heels on and pearl beads around her neck. Serena had done Blairs make up for her. Blair had red lipstick all over her face and blue eye shadow up to her eyebrows. Serena was dressed in Lily's latest boyfriend's clothes. She was wearing a huge shirt, black trousers and big black shoes. She had a tie loosely around her neck which was tied in a knot. Serena was wearing Eric's blazer jacket which was too small for Serena from Lily's second marriage. Blair had drawn a moustache above Serena's upper lip with a black felt tip. Serena had her hair in a low bun she Blair had put up. Serena was grinning as Blair kissed her on the cheek. Both of them were laughing. They used to be such good friends. So close they were like sisters. What had happened over the years?

"Yeah I love that photo too" Serena smiled.

"This one is my favourite though" Serena pointed to the frame.

It was winter and they must have been 14. New York had received some heavy snow the night before so Chuck, Nate, Blair and herself had gone to the park so they could go ice skating and have snowball fights. They had made a snowman together and snow angels after going ice-skating. Chuck threw a snowball at Nate and all hell broke out. They were running around the park having a massive snowball fight, laughing and tackling each other to the ground. Serena had thrown a snowball at Blair which hit her on the back of her head and knocked her hat off. Blair instantly began to chase Serena before jumping on her back and tackling her to the ground. Blair sat on Serena laughing while putting snow into her hood. Blair asked Nate to take a photo of the two and Serena sat up and hugged Blair from behind grinning wildly while Blair could not stop laughing. Serena missed her best friend so much.

"Yeah that was such a good day. You know Scarlett is a really cute kid. She looks spitting image of you. I met her the other week you know" Blair turned from looking at the photos to face Serena.

"You did?" Serena asked surprised.

"Yeah you were at work and Dan was looking after her. He had come to the house to collect some things he had left. I left work early because I wasn't feeling too well and when I got back she was sat on my sofa. She is really polite and well behaved. She explained to me that her daddy was upstairs and she apologised for being in my home"

Serena smiled softly.

"Well I tried to raise her as best as I could. It wasn't easy most of the time but seeing her everyday made me fight for the better life I wanted her to have. I had contemplated running back to New York numerous of times. About a week after I had left I booked a flight and everything and was going to get on it but I remembered the life I had left behind and I remembered what life I wanted my daughter to have and I never boarded the plane. As much as I missed everyone back in New York I just couldn't come back"

"She recognises me you know that. She asked me if I was her Auntie Blair. She said that I was her mommy's best friend and she knew about me and had seen loads of photos. She said that her mommy used to get sad when she spoke about me. That you told her you missed me and that you had been a terrible friend. Scarlett told me that you said if she found a best friend like her Auntie Blair then you knew Scarlett would be happy" Blair looked upset. Serena and Blair just looked at each other. Neither one wanting to be the first to say it in case the other rejected them.

"I'm Sorry"

"I'm Sorry" Blair and Serena spoke at the same time. They both laughed at each other and smiled. They both moved forward to give the other a hug.

"I am so sorry Blair. I have been an awful friend to you. I left you when you needed me. But Blair I missed you so much. Everyday that I was away I just wanted to call you and find out how you were and what I had missed and to complain about how hard my life had become juggling a baby, school, work and a household. I wanted you to be there for me but I was too afraid of what you might say" Serena had tears rolling down her cheek.

"Serena I should be the one apologising. I blamed you for everything that went wrong in my life because you weren't around. I ended up marrying your first love. The only guy you have ever loved. A best friend wouldn't have done that. When you came back I should have been happy and instead I blamed you for everything when it wasn't your fault. But I realise now that life is too short and I just…well…I really miss my best friend. I want us to go back to the way we were. Before all of this happened. Me and you have been through worse and still came out the other end best friends and I think we can manage that again. I know what its like to not be around you and its been 6 long years without my best friend and I want her back. I want to be apart of your life and Scarlett's" Blair cried a little.

"I want you back too b. I have missed you so much and I needed you to be there for me. Ever since I came back I have wanted to be there for you. When Dan told me about that the baby may not have been his and then all this drama between you, Chuck and Dan. I knew how bad you would be feeling and I know how much love and support you needed. I know how hard it is to go through a pregnancy alone and no one should have to. I wanted to be there for you. I have missed you so much Blair. Lets just go back to how thing were. I need my best friend back" Tears ran down Serena's cheek. She held Blairs hand tightly.

"I need you too S. I have hated seeing you around and being too bitter to apologise. I have wanted to apologise for months and I can't survive without you in my life any longer. We have been best friends for so long and these past 6 years have been horrendous. I have been through so much and I needed you to just hug me and tell me everything will be alright. I'm so glad we have sorted everything out now. We need to just sit down and catch up and tell each other everything" Blair smiled.

"I know we do. I have needed you too Blair. Our lives have changed so much and we haven't been in each others lives to know what's been happening"

"Okay lets start now, both of us will start from the day you left" Serena nodded and her and Blair sat on the sofa.

"Well I came back from the loft and I had been feeling ill the past couple of days. I looked in my calendar and I realised my period was late. I was so scared B, I begged myself not to be pregnant but I was. Dan rang me and I just burst into tears and ignored it. I mean I was 18 and pregnant in my first year of college. Dan had so much ahead of him and I didn't want to ruin his chance of being a writer. I mean he had wanted it for so long and I know Dan would have stuck by me and sacrificed everything for the baby. My mom came back and I could hear her downstairs with someone. It was Rufus. I heard her tell him she loved him and Rufus asked when she was leaving Bart and she said soon. I couldn't do that to my baby. I couldn't raise Scarlett with people saying her parents were committing incest so I started packing my things. My mom went out and I packed and as I was walking out the house Chuck came in. He asked me what was wrong and I just burst into tears and he actually comforted me. That was the first moment I realised Chuck was actually a brother to me. I told chuck I was pregnant and he said he would help me out. He said that I should take the first flight to LA and stay at the Bass Hotel there. He said he would take the flight the next day and help me set things up. He told me to write a letter to my mom saying that I wanted to transfer to a college in LA and I did and she never batted an eyelid. So I just left and the next day Chuck flew out and he told me he would stay with me until the baby was born but he never returned and I had Scarlett and she was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wanted to come back everyday but I would look at Scarlett and remember I was doing this for her. After a while though she started to grow up and she started asking about Dan and if she had grandparents and I couldn't keep her away any longer. She needed to have a family that she deserved and not just me and chuck so we came back to New York and here we are today" Serena smiled.

"I'm sorry S. I thought you knew about that I was pregnant. I mean you lived with Chuck for six years and he never told you. I would have thought he would have. I thought he would of told you and you would send him home to New York. I always thought you had kept him away from me and I'm sorry S"

"Blair don't worry about it really. I am glad we are talking now and everything is in the past now. So tell me what's been happening in your life the past six years?"

"Well Chuck left me when I was pregnant and I decided I was going to keep the baby anyway. I told my mother and she was definitely not happy that I was pregnant at 18. She tried to force me to have an abortion but I refused to and she threw me out. I moved into the loft with Dan. He was so supportive and we became best friends. Rufus and Jenny treated me life family and I felt like I belonged. I told your mom I was pregnant with Chuck's baby and Bart was not happy but your mom really supported me and her and Bart offered to buy me an apartment to live in but I refused. I didn't want their money. But Dan let me stay as long as I needed and eventually my mother came round with the help of Cyrus and I moved back into the hers when I was 16 weeks pregnant. I was still trying to find chuck. I put my heart and soul into finding him and I became really stressed and worn out. Dan went with me to every hospital appointment and every Lamaze class. I was starting to get excited about the baby and when I was 26 weeks pregnant I was out shopping with Dan when I started getting really bad cramps in my stomach. Dan made me sit down and he seen my behind was covered in blood. I knew I was losing the baby. He rushed me to hospital and when I arrived they told me that there was no heart beat for the baby. I had to deliver her then stillborn. Dan had rang my mom and she came straight away. When I delivered I found out she was a girl. I was so upset. I named her Grace Lillian Ruby Bass. She was adorable. Even though she was tiny. She still had a big tuft of dark brown hair. She looked exactly like me and chuck. She was a perfect little mixture of us both. My mom took me home and I grieved for weeks. I don't even remember her funeral. It was low key and there was only my mom, Cyrus, Dan, Rufus, jenny, Nate, lily, Eric and Bart. Dan stayed with me for those weeks at home. He lay in my bed and cuddled me while I cried until I would eventually fall asleep. He did that for months. He basically moved into my house. We did everything together and eventually we decided to take it one step further than best friends and started dating. It just felt right. I mean he had been my rock for over a year so when people started asking I just felt like we needed to date. I don't think I ever really loved Dan more than a best friend. He supported me through everything. He was there and I loved him for it but I was never really in love with him. Dan felt the same way. He loved me as a best friend that was it. He never loved me like he did you and I never loved him like I did chuck but neither of us wanted to be alone and eventually we moved in together and he proposed so we knew that we would never leave each other like we had been left before and we got married. We were happy but not in love. It was a show but neither of us would admit it and then you came back and I got so angry when I thought Chuck stayed with you and had Scarlett together. I ended up going to Victrola and me and chuck slept together and Dan found out about Scarlett and we broke it off. That was basically the end. I mean I was having Chucks baby and I still loved him even though he left me he was my first love and Dan had Scarlett and he may not of admitted it but I knew he wanted to get back with you and have a family with you and Scarlett and I wanted exactly the same even though we were married and that was the end of me and Dan and now I am 7 months pregnant nearly with my baby boy, single and imp not going to forgive Chuck until he can prove to me he is serious this time"

"B I'm so sorry for your lose. It must have been so hard for you. I can't even imagine. Blair, forgive Chuck. I know you still love him and he has always loved you. He never brought any women home when we moved to LA. He just worked and looked after me and Scarlett. Chuck has grown up and became a man. He learned responsibilities and has really changed. You deserve to have your happy family Blair" Serena smiled at her best friend.

"And so do you Serena. Don't tell me you don't love Dan anymore. He is the only guy you have ever loved and I know that you will always love him. He is the greatest man I know and he loves you and Scarlett to pieces. Please give him a chance Serena. I want you both to be happy. You're my best friends and you deserve everything"

"Blair I do love Dan and I'm not going to ever stop but we need to work things out. I can't rush into things with Dan and hurt Scarlett if we break up. It's not fair on her. I don't want Scarlett growing up with me having a different man in my life. I do want to be with Dan but we couldn't work things out back then so I don't know if we will now. I am just going to see how things go and hope everything works out fine" Serena smiled at Blair.

"I am really happy for you S. I umm need to go but how about tomorrow we hang out all day. We can just catch up and go shopping and get something to eat. Maybe we can have a movie night or something as well. I just want to spend time with you. I have really missed you" Blair hugged Serena.

"I need to get dressed, I'm having dinner with my mom but yeah we can definitely do that. You can stay here tomorrow night and we can have a sleepover. I have Scarlett tomorrow though but I can see if Dan can have her for another night"

"Oh no bring her along. I want to meet her properly. She is beautiful S. I bet she is just like you" Blair smiled and stood up. Serena stood up with her.

"Actually no she is like Dan. She is very clever. She knows it too. She can sometimes be cheeky but it's always cute. She loves being centre of attention sometimes like me and she can definitely be loud. She is more like Dan than me I think" Serena smiled.

"Well I can't wait to meet her. I will see you tomorrow S. I will ring you in the morning" Serena hugged Blair.

"Bye B" Serena shut the door behind Blair. This year was looking up to be a good one.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! they are friends again<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please give some feedback.**

**If you have any questions please message me**

**Reviews mean more chapters :D**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey thank you for all of the reviews.**

**I have changed what i originally had plannedbu anyway i hope you enjoy this. **

**There is a time jump here but not too long.**

* * *

><p>"So what did you tell your mom about looking after Scarlett?" Dan stroked Serena's arm. They had been dating for a nearly two months now. They still hadn't told anyone that they were a couple. They sort of liked sneaking around. Blair was the only one who knew and she swore not to tell a soul. Serena and Blair were best friends like nothing had ever happened. Blair loved Scarlett to pieces. She often baby sat while Serena and Dan got some alone time but Blair was nearly nine months pregnant and had decided to move in with her mother until the baby came just in case.<p>

"I said that I was working late and that you had a meeting so you couldn't look after her" Serena smiled.

"Good idea. You know maybe we should tell Scarlett soon. I mean we have been okay for nearly two months maybe its time to tell her now" Serena leaned up and captured Dan's lips with her own. They were trying to watch a film but they often stopped for make out sessions.

"I don't know I kind of like sneaking around. There is something very attractive about sneaking around with you" Serena rubbed her hand on Dan's thigh.

"I know but I want to be able to take you out in public and for us to go out as a family. I want everyone to know how lucky I am to be with you" Dan smiled at Serena.

"Hmm I suppose but I want us to move in together when we tell Scarlett and I don't know if we are ready to move in together yet. I want us to wait a bit longer. Just a few more months. We can tell people soon but I want us to wait a bit longer. I love being just us two and nobody knowing about us" Serena wrapped her arms around Dan's waist.

"Okay so in a couple of months we can make it official and tell people. I don't know how long I am going to last without you but I guess I will survive" Dan smiled.

"And that's why I love you" Serena smiled and sat up facing him.

* * *

><p>"Dan look at these booties. They are so cute" Serena held up the tiny blue booties.<p>

"Yeah they are cute" Dan drank some more coffee. It was Sunday so it was the day Scarlett returned to Serena's. Blair and Serena had been shopping all day so Dan had decided to meet them for dinner and then Serena could take Scarlett home.

"S, Men don't have an interest in things like that. But you're right. They are adorable. He is going to look so cute in them" Blair grinned.

"Auntie Blair?" Scarlett asked putting her glass of orange juice on the table.

"Yeah baby"

"When is your baby going to be here?" Blair smiled.

"He could come any day now. We just have to wait and see" Blair smiled. Serena brushed Scarlett's hair out of her eyes.

"Mommy are you going to have a baby soon?" Blair burst out laughing; Serena glanced at Dan who blushed a little. She smiled awkwardly.

"I have you. So what more do I need" Serena smiled proud with her answer.

"Oh god I have to pee. I hate being pregnant. He needs to hurry up and come now" Blair tried to get up on the chair but couldn't. Dan grinned and stood up and pulled her up gently.

"Thanks Humphrey" Blair turned to waddle off when something wet slid down her leg. She turned quickly and Serena was cutting up Scarlett's food.

"S!" Blair squeaked. Serena, Dan and Scarlett all looked up.

"I think my waters have just broke" Serena squealed and Dan quickly stood up off his chair and grabbed Blair around the waist.

"Okay Dan you take Blair to the car and I will grab Scarlett. Come on Blair. I will ring your mom on the way" Dan wrapped his arm around Blair's waist and escorted her out of the restaurant. He ended up picking Blair up bridal style and rushed off towards his car. Serena ran behind him dragging Scarlett along with her and Blair's bags.

* * *

><p>Serena came out of Blair's room. She was 6 centimetres dilated. Serena had rang Eleanor and she was on her way back from Chicago as they spoke. Serena knew she didn't want Chuck there but she always regretted Dan not being there when Scarlett was born and she wasn't about to let Blair make the same mistake. Serena pulled out her phone and dialled the number.<p>

"What do I owe the pleasure sis?" Chuck answered.

"Chuck Blair has gone into labour" Chuck let out a breath.

"And what do you want me to do about it? You have given birth you know how it works. You sort it out" Serena rolled her eyes.

"Chuck you need to be here"

"Blair doesn't want me to be there Serena. She doesn't want me apart of her or the baby's life. I am respecting her wishes. She is right. I am poison"

"Chuck you are not poison. Blair is just mad. She doesn't trust you. She can't risk getting close to you in case you turn your back on her like you did before. She won't allow your baby to get hurt by you like she has. Chuck you need to persist. To show her you want to be there and don't stop until she lets you. Show her that you love her and your son. Come to the hospital. Don't get robbed of seeing your son being born. I know how hard it is you go through pregnancy and motherhood on your own Chuck. Everyday I wish Dan was there with me even though I left. Blair will be wishing the same about you. Now matter how mad she is she will always want you to be there to help and support her. She needs you Chuck. Please" Chuck looked at the sonogram of his son which he kept in his wallet. This was the most important day of his life and he needed to be there.

"I'm on my way Serena"

"Okay hurry Chuck. Bye" Serena hung up the phone. She hoped she had done the right thing by Blair.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later Chuck rushed into the hospital.<p>

"Where is she?" Chuck rushed along the corridor hoping he didn't miss anything. Dan stood up from the chair. Scarlett looked up from her game console. Scarlett smiled while Dan glared at Chuck.

"Uncle Chuck" Scarlett smiled.

"Scarlett stay there. I need to talk to Chuck for a minute" Scarlett looked at Dan. Chuck looked at Dan confused. His son could be brought into this world at any minute and he was stood outside with Humphrey. Dan smiled at Scarlett's as he walked over out of Scarlett's hearing range but she was still visible.

"Chuck what are you doing here? Blair said she didn't want you near her"

"I know Dan but that is my son being born in there. How did you feel when you found out that you had a daughter and you hadn't been there for her birth? You felt like shit when Serena told you about Scarlett. I want to be there for my son. I want to be there for Blair. I don't want to turn out like my father. I want to be there for every step of his life" Dan looked past Chuck at his beautiful little girl. She was his everything. His whole life revolved around her. Chuck was right. Dan hated it that had Serena decided he would be better off without Scarlett. Dan didn't even have a say. How could Dan allow someone else to go through that? Someone else deciding that they were better off without their child in their life.

"Your right Chuck. I wouldn't want anyone else to go through what I went through with Scarlett. It tore me up inside to know I missed the most important milestones in her life. But I swear Chuck if you hurt Blair or this baby that will be it. I may not be married to Blair now but I still care for her. She will always be one of my best friends and I will always do anything for her. She was my best friend before we were married and she will continue to be after our marriage. I don't want to see her hurt. And I forgive you for sleeping with Blair. I realise now that me and Blair were together out of comfort and brought together because you and Serena had left. I know she loves you Chuck. And I know that she always will whatever you do. I am forgiving you not only for Blair and the baby but for Scarlett too. I know she loves you so much and I will do anything for her. I think you already know the feeling"

"I know you would Dan. You're a brilliant dad Dan and I would like to be a father just like you. I love that little girl so much and I know that you love her and she has a great dad to take care of her. Thanks Dan. I really appreciate it. Seriously thank you. I really do love Blair and the baby but I just don't know how to prove it to her" Chuck sort of smiled at Dan. This was the nicest they had been to each other ever.

"Just tell her the truth. Just show her by being there for her and persisting with her even if she knocks you back. You have to do it Chuck. Not only for Blair but for your son too. Go in there. Support her and deliver your son together" Dan smiled. Chuck patted him on the shoulder with a smile as he walked past Dan. Dan looked at his own daughter. He wished everyday that he would have been there for her birth. To witness the moment Serena gave him the best thing on earth. Dan knew he needed to make every moment with Scarlett count. To make up the time where he had missed important moments in her life. Dan looked at Chuck. Chuck was an arse but he deserved to see his son being born.

"Chuck" Dan called out. Chuck turned to look at him. Dan moved forward a few steps.

"When Blair gives birth, kiss her. Show her that you appreciate everything she has done for you. I think that's the first thing any pregnant woman needs once she has given birth. I wish everyday that I was there to kiss Serena when she had given birth" Chuck nodded.

"Thanks Dan. You're not that bad I suppose" Dan smiled and went back to his little girl while Chuck went to deliver his son.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"I don't see how anyone can go through this S. This is the worse pain I have ever felt. Urghh I hate Chuck right now. Why do women have more than one kid? It's beyond me" Blair tried to breathe steadily through her contractions.

"Blair you wont be saying that when you see your baby for the first time. It is the greatest feeling in the world. All the pain will be forgotten trust me. I would go through labour a million times because she is worth it" Serena smiled while she tried to comfort Blair.

"Well at the moment it's horrible. Why can't you just be born already little man? You are already past your due date. You should want to get out by now. You have had long enough in there" Blair rubbed her belly softly. There was a knock at the door which caused both Serena and Blair to look up. Chuck opened the door.

"Hi umm can I have a moment alone with Blair, Serena?" Serena looked at Blair and then at Chuck.

"Yeah sure. I best go and check up on Scarlett. If you need anything, get someone to call me Blair" Serena smiled as she shut the door behind her. Chuck had his hands in his pockets as he looked around the room.

"Chuck whatever you want just get it over with. I am not in the best of moods today for obvious reasons and I sort of hate you for it"

"I want to be here Blair. When the baby is born. He is my son as much as yours and you may not believe that I want him and you may believe that I will abandon him but that's not true. You can think all you want about me telling you that I love you and that I want us to be together. I know its true, but if you think that I am going to walk away from you that's fine but believing that I will abandon my own child is not acceptable. I know I made mistakes in the past but it's not going to happen again. I was a scared little boy back then but I am a man now and I want to take responsibility for my child. I want us to be together and I do love you but I know it's going to take time for you to trust me but your trust issues cannot affect the relationship I have with my son. Whatever happens between me and you, he is always going to be my priority. I love both of you very much. Please do not deprive me of watching my greatest accomplishment being brought into this world. Today is a day I am never going to forget. So please Blair let me be apart of it. Not only to see our son being born but to be your back bone, to support you" Blair has tears in her eyes. She was very emotional today.

"You can stay chuck. It's going to take a long time for me to forgive you and I want us not to rush into anything but whatever happens you will be able to see our son. But I swear to god Chuck, I am warning you. If you mess up one time and hurt our son you will never see him again. You can hurt me as many times as you want but one time you hurt this baby, that's it"

"Blair I swear to you I am not going to hurt you or this baby. I love you both and you may not realise it now but I do and I am going to prove it to you" Blair opened her mouth to speak and the doctor walked in the door with a knock on the door. A couple of midwives followed in after the doctor.

"Hello Miss Waldorf, how are you feeling now?" Doctor Young asked.

"I'm fine. The contractions are closer together now and I think the epidural is rubbing off"

"Well we will check you over now to see how far you are dilated and see what we can do for the pain. I'm sorry I don't think we have met. I'm doctor young"The doctor held her hand out to Chuck.

"I'm Chuck. Chuck Bass" Chuck shook her hand.

"He is the baby's father" Blair explained to the doctor.

"Oh right. Well hopefully we will be able to deliver your son soon" The doctor started prepping Blair for her check up. The doctor took off her gloves after a couple of minutes and smiled.

"Well Blair you are fully dilated now. Once we have prepped you, you can start pushing. We will need to know who you are having in the room while you are delivering" Blair looked at Chuck.

"My friend Serena and Chuck will be in the room" The doctor nodded and Chuck smiled at Blair, grateful she allowed him to be there.

"Well I will just go and collect Serena and then once we have everything set we can deliver this baby. Would you like to collect Serena Mr Bass?" Chuck nodded and followed Doctor Young out of the door. Chuck came in a couple of minutes later with an excited Serena behind him.

"Oh my god B in an hours time you will have a son. I'm so excited. I'm going to be an auntie" Serena grinned.

"I know S. He just needs to be out now"

"Okay Blair as soon as you feel ready I would like you to start pushing okay" Blair nodded.

"Ready" Blair took Serena and Chucks hand to squeeze.

"Okay on the count of three. One…Two…three…Push" Blair pushed and pushed with all her might. The doctor continued to count until 10 and Blair stopped exhausted.

"Your doing great Blair. Keep it up" Serena encouraged.

"Yeah you're doing brilliant Blair" Chuck agreed. He felt a little out of place. He was really emotional and didn't know how to feel or what to say.

"Okay Miss Waldorf are you ready to start pushing again?" Blair nodded. She had tears in her eyes.

"Okay 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15... Okay Blair you have done it. Let me just" The doctor began. And then they all heard the tiny cries of an infant. Blair looked up at Chuck with tears running down both of their cheeks.

"Here is your little boy" The doctor held the tiny boy up to Chuck and Blair. He had a full head of dark brown hair. Just like his father.

"Oh my god you guys" Serena smiled at her best friend and step brother. She had tears in her eyes.

"Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" Doctor Young asked. Chuck nodded. He took the scissors from the doctor and cut the cord through his blurry vision. The doctor placed the baby on Blair's chest. She got a proper look at her son. He was every bit Chuck bass. He looked exactly like him. The midwife took the baby from Blair. Blair looked confused.

"We are just going to clean and weigh your son and wrap him up so he is nice and warm and then you can have him back" Doctor young explained as she wrote down some of the baby's details.

"Okay here's your baby" The midwife handed the bundle back to Blair.

"Hello baby boy. I'm your mommy and I love you so much" Blair kissed her son on the forehead.

"He is adorable Blair. You two have made such a cute baby" Chuck grinned with pride. He still hadn't said a word since the baby was born.

"I know. Look at him Chuck. He is our baby boy" Chuck smiled.

"I know Blair. Thank you. Thank you for everything" Chuck said it as sincerely. Blair smiled at Chuck and her attention went back to her son. Chuck couldn't keep his eyes off them both.

"You know what guys. I am just going to tell Dan and Scarlett that you have had the baby and I will be back soon. Okay? Blair I will try and ring your mom again to see if she has landed yet" Serena smiled.

"Okay thanks Serena"

"Congratulations guys" Serena kissed Blair on the forehead and stroked the baby's hair. Serena smiled at Chuck and rubbed his shoulder. He knew she was giving them time alone with the baby.

"He looks exactly like you Chuck. Definitely a Bass" Blair smiled.

"He does look a bit like you as well though Blair. He sort of has your nose"

"Chuck he is spitting image of you. You can't deny it" Blair smiled at her son.

"Thank you Blair. You have made me the happiest man alive today" Dan gave Blair a hug. Blair moved back from Chuck to look him in the eye. Chuck moved in and kissed Blair gently and softly yet so full of passion. Their son stirred in Blairs arms between them. He was every bit apart of Chuck and Blair. Blair broke the kiss and Chuck smiled softly.

"I love you Blair. I really do and I love our son so so much. Thank you for giving birth to our son. Thank you Blair" Blair smiled at how sincere he sounded.

"Would you like to hold him Chuck?" Blair asked stroking her baby's soft brown hair.

"Umm yeah sure" Chuck was nervous. Sure he had held a newborn before. He had helped Serena out loads when she had Scarlett. Chuck took off his jacket and loosened his tie. He unbuttoned his cufflinks and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. Chuck gently took his son from Blair's arms. The baby began to stir but settled once Chuck gently bounced him. Blair watched as Chuck stood in the window looking out onto the streets of New York. Blair smiled. He looked so sweet with their son in his arms. He looked like a proper dad.

"Hey little man. It's your daddy. Chuck Bass. I just want you to know that I love you and I will always be here for you if you need me. I will never be like my father towards you" Chuck lifted up his son and kissed him gently on his wrinkled forehead. Chuck studied his son. He was adorable. Chuck had a little mini me who was apart of Blair.

"So have you thought of any names for him yet?" Chuck turned around after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I have a few ideas but I wanted to see him first to decide on a name"

"Okay so what names do you like and I warn you now I will not give my son a ridiculous name" Chuck smirked.

"Like I would ever Bass. My son will have a classy yet modern name" Blair smiled at her baby.

"Okay so give me a few ideas then" Chuck looked at his son.

"Well I quite like Harrison and William" Chuck looked at his beautiful baby boy and frowned.

"Harrison? Our son is not being named Harrison. Harrison Bass. It will shorten to Harry Bass. As in Hairy Ass. He will be bullied at school. He isn't being called William either. Willy Bass. That is out of the question" Chuck handed the baby back to Blair.

"Well what do you suggest because at the moment he will be named Baby Bass for the rest of his life?"

"Hmm how about Charles?" Chuck suggested.

"No way on this earth is my son being named Charles. That is ridiculous. Chuck Junior is stupid" Blair smiled at her beautiful baby boy.

"Well he shall go nameless then"

"Did your parents not have any names for you? My mother knew I was a girl and as soon as it was confirmed she named me Blair. My daddy always liked Isabelle. But Daddy told me that when my mom was giving birth she was so drugged up that she started saying that my name was Wally. Apparently she wanted to name me Wally Waldorf. But daddy said as soon as she saw me my name was final. I don't think Wally is an appropriate name for our son either. What about your parents?"

"Bart chose my name. He said it was a strong traditional name. My nanny once told me that my mother always liked the name Oliver. Apparently she said it was cute and a name that would suit a baby, teen, adult and senior" Chuck shrugged.

"That's cute. Oliver Bass. Yeah I actually like it. If it's okay with you I would like to name our son Oliver?" Chuck looked up from his dark haired newborn.

"Really?"

"Yeah I love it. I think your mom would have loved it if her first grandchild was named by her. She would be really proud of you Chuck"

"Thank you Blair. Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me"

"It's okay Chuck. Oliver Bartholomew Harold Bass. Perfect" Blair lent over and kissed his wrinkled up forehead.

* * *

><p>Dan looked up when he heard heels clinking along the floor. Dan knew it was Serena before he looked up and seen her long lean legs attached to those heels.<p>

"She has had her baby boy. He is adorable. He looks spitting image of Chuck which you may be happy to know" Serena grinned. Dan stood up and hugged her. He gently kissed her on the cheek.

"I am very happy he looks like Chuck Bass. Now I can have you all to myself" Dan whispered softly. Dan pulled away and looked at Scarlett.

"Scarlett. Do you want to come and meet your cousin?" Serena smiled. Scarlett paused her game and jumped off her seat, thrusting her game console at Dan.

"Yeah"

"Come on then" Scarlett walked off down the corridoor and Dan held Serena's hand so Scarlett couldn't see. He rubbed her hand with his thumb gently. Serena leaned in to kiss him gently.

"Maybe it will be us back here one day" Serena mumbled into his ear. He smirked. He knew he definitely wanted to marry Serena one day and he definitely wanted to give Scarlett more siblings.

"Definitely one day" Dan kissed her quickly before Scarlett stopped walking.

"In here Scarlett" Serena gently knocked on the door and opened it so her, Dan and Scarlett could walk through. Chuck and Blair were sat on the bed together. Blair was leaning into chucks side as he wrapped his arm around her. Blair was holding the tiny blue bundle.

"Hey Scarlett" Blair smiled. Scarlett ran over to Chuck. Chuck picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"He is a cutie" Scarlett smiled.

"Scarlett I would love you to meet Oliver Bartholomew Harold Bass" Blair smiled. Serena grinned at the name.

"That is adorable B. I'm so happy for you guys" Serena gushed.

"I'm really happy for you two. Congratulations Chuck and Blair. He is adorable" Dan shook Dan's hand.

* * *

><p>After Dan, Serena and Scarlett had held Oliver, Eleanor came with Cyrus and Serena had decided to leave them alone. She promised Blair that she would come and visit her the next day. Scarlett had fell asleep in the back of the car as Dan drove her and Serena home. Dan pulled up into a car space and turned off the ignition. Dan and Serena climbed out of the car and Dan gently picked Scarlett up without waking her. Dan and Serena went up to Serena's apartment and Dan placed Scarlett on her bed. He gently took off her shoes and removed her clothes and put her into her pyjamas. Scarlett was exhausted and Dan knew that she wouldn't be going to school tomorrow. Dan tucked Scarlett in and kissed her forehead. He switched on her night light and shut the door behind him. Serena was leaning against the wall outside the door. She smirked at him.<p>

"I was thinking that maybe you should stay the night" Serena pushed her body up against Dan's. She gently ran her hands over her shirt collar. One hand was draped loosely around his neck. Her lips were inches from his.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Serena smacked her lips against Dan's and passionately kissed him. His mouth parted slightly and she felt his tongue on hers. Serena deepened the kiss and their toungues battled passionately. Dan pulled away panting. Serena gently started trailing kisses along his neck. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

"That's why" Serena whispered seductively. Dan pulled Serena's face back onto his so he could kiss her again. He pushed her up against the wall and ran his hand along her long supple leg. Serena groaned at the contact and smirked a little at Dan's kisses. Dan lifted her up and she wrapped her long legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He began kissing her neck and leaving marks as he carefully and quietly carried Serena into her bedroom. Shutting the door behind them and enjoying the night ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Taa daa I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**I probably wont be updating for a little while now but hopefully i will be able to write one more chapter.**

**Please Review. Thank you so much**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 20

"Listen mom I am really running late I am going to have to ring you back later" Serena held her phone between her ear and shoulder. Serena threw all her things into her handbag and continued to pack Scarlett a little suitcase.

"Yeah, I know I know. Wait a second. Scarlett hurry up. Remember your toys" Serena shouted up the stairs.

"Okay I will ring you later on tonight mom. I really have to go now or I'm going to be late" Serena zipped up Scarlett's suitcase.

"Alright, bye mom. Love you" Serena hung up the phone and threw her phone on the bed. She was supposed to be dropping Scarlett off at Blairs so she and Dan could go to her Hampton house for the weekend. Serena and Dan were still sneaking around and Blair had offered to look after Scarlett for the weekend so Serena and Dan could spend some time alone and out of the house without having to sneak around.

"Come on Scarlett we need to get going" Scarlett came running into Serena's room with a little rucksack filled with toys and DVDs.

"You ready?" Serena picked up Scarlett's suitcase and carried it down stairs.

"Right come on then" Serena locked up. She had to drop Scarlett off, come home to grab her suitcase and meet Dan so they could drive to the Hampton's.

"Mommy, how come daddy isn't looking after me?" Scarlett asked as a cab pulled up and Scarlett and Serena pulled in.

"Oh umm he has meetings all weekend and he is flying out of the city so he doesn't get back till Sunday" Serena told Scarlett.

"Okay, is Uncle Chuck going to be at Auntie Blairs?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah he is. He has moved in with Auntie Blair now" Serena smiled. The cab pulled to a stop outside Blair's apartment building and Serena paid and climbed out with Scarlett. Serena and Scarlett rode the elevator up to Blair's penthouse and as soon as the doors opened they were hit with the screams of Oliver.

"Blair?" Serena called out. Serena walked further into the apartment to see Blair sat on the living room floor with a screaming 1 month old Oliver in her arms.

"Are you okay B?" Blair looked up at Serena and Scarlett and smiled.

"Yeah we are fine"

"B, you look exhausted" Serena bent down and took Oliver from Blair.

"He has been up all night screaming. I think he has colic. Chuck said he would look after him today because I was up all night but Chuck has had to fly out to LA with Bart and Dorota has the day off so I am stuck here all alone with a screaming baby" Serena bounced Oliver up and down gently.

"Aww B, I can't let you look after Scarlett this weekend. Oliver is already a handful"

"No no S its fine. Scarlett is no problem and I will take Oliver to the doctor" Blair reassured her.

"No its fine B. I can do that another weekend. You are exhausted and I can't leave you in this state. Trust me colic is not something that you can handle alone" Serena smiled.

"S I'm sorry. Now you're not going to be able to do that thing. I have ruined your weekend" Blair stood up.

"Don't be silly its fine. B, how about you go and get some sleep and I will look after Oliver for the day?"

"S, are you sure? He is really upset" Blair stroked her baby boy's soft brown hair.

"Of course I'm sure. He loves spending time with Auntie Serena, don't you Ollie. I have to go and rearrange some plans too. I will take the kids out and we will come back later. Don't worry about Oliver"

"Okay well there are some bottles in the fridge and he is fed at 12, 3 and 6. Please feed him on time because he has a bottle at 9 and is put down and sleeps until 6 normally and if he doesn't get his bottles on time his whole sleep pattern is messed up" Serena smiled and nodded.

"That's fine Blair. I will just grab his bag and change his clothes" Serena carried Oliver upstairs into his nursery and changed him into a cute blue argyle jumper with a matching hat and dark blue trousers. Serena wrapped him in a blanket and took him downstairs. Blair placed the bag on her stroller.

"Okay Bye B"

"Bye S, Bye Scarlett, Bye Oliver" Blair smiled as Serena pushed Oliver into the elevator with Scarlett by her side.

* * *

><p>"Okay Scarlett we are going to meet Daddy and he is going to spend the day with us" Serena smiled. Oliver was sat contently in his pushchair and Scarlett followed alongside Serena.<p>

"Mommy I thought you said Daddy was out of the city" Serena glanced at Scarlett. She had totally forgotten she told her that.

"Oh umm yeah he text me and told me his meeting was cancelled so he was in the city still" Serena smiled. She had text Dan telling him to meet her in the park as she had a surprise for him. Serena could see Dan in the distance. Serena smiled.

"Look Scarlett, there's daddy" Serena pointed in Dan's direction. Scarlett grinned and ran off towards Dan.

"Careful" Serena called after her. Dan turned around and seen Scarlett running towards him.

"Oh hey squirt" Dan lifted her up and kissed her cheek. Dan glanced over her shoulder to look at Serena confused.

"Hey"

"Hi. I thought that you had plans?" Dan glanced at Scarlett.

"Well Oliver has really bad colic and Chuck has flown to LA. Dorota has the day off so I couldn't leave Blair in that state with Scarlett so my plans will have to be rearranged" Serena smirked.

"Oh well that's good then. Hey Ollie" Dan stroked his cheek softly.

"I was thinking we could do something with these two today" Serena smiled.

"How about the park Scarlett?" Dan asked Scarlett.

"Yeah. Come on daddy" Scarlett pulled Dan's hand and Serena followed pushing Oliver in the stroller. Scarlett let go of Dan's hand because he was walking too slow. Dan slowed and down and dropped to walk besides Serena.

"Hmm I must say I am a little surprised that Scarlett and Oliver are here. I wanted us to have some alone time together" Dan walked beside Serena as Scarlett walked ahead out of hearing distance.

"I know but Blair needed help so I told her I will look after Scarlett and I couldn't leave her like that. She needs some rest and time away from the baby. I'm sorry I promise you we can go away another weekend" Serena smiled.

"It's fine honestly. You are such and good friend and I love you for it. At least I can hang out with my two favourite girls instead"

"Mommy?" Scarlett stopped walking.

"Yeah babe"

"Gabby is in the park. Can I go and play with her?" Scarlett asked sweetly.

"Yeah go on then" Dan smiled as Scarlett ran off and joined her friend. Serena and Dan sat in the park on a bench. Serena carefully got Oliver out of his pram and sat him on her lap. Oliver sat contently while Dan and Serena watched Scarlett playing with her friend Gabrielle, Neither one of them saying anything.

"Dan" Dan looked up at Serena.

"I want to tell Scarlett about us. Once she knows and our families know we can be a proper family. You don't know how badly I want to kiss you but we can't because of Scarlett and people around us not knowing. I also want us to move in together. We can buy our own place but I want to live with you as soon as we tell Scarlett. I want to be able to wake up next to you everyday. And for me, you and Scarlett to start our lives together. I want us to be a proper family. So what do you say?" Serena looked up hopeful. Dan grinned at her rambling.

"I say that is a brilliant idea. I have wanted to tell people since the moment we kissed outside the palace on New Years Eve. And I definitely want to live with you too. I love you and Scarlett's so much. We can buy an apartment together. So we will tell her tonight when it's just us three?" Dan smiled.

"Mhmm" Serena nodded.

"Come here. One quick kiss won't hurt" Serena flashed her pearly white teeth. She lent forward to give him a quick kiss. Serena pulled away and giggled as Dan pretended to be searching for people starring. Oliver began to fidget in Serena's arms and Dan started to pull faces at him to make him laugh. Serena grinned at her adorkable boyfriend. He was the best man she had ever known. A woman walked past the young couple with a brown haired little girl and a blonde haired boy around Scarlett's age.

"Look mommy a baby" The little girl pointed out. Serena looked up and smiled at the girl.

"Yeah it is. Your son is very adorable" The woman added smiling at Dan and Serena.

"Oh he's…" Serena began but Dan cut her off.

"A cutie. Takes after me" Dan smirked. Serena frowned at Dan. The woman smiled and walked away with her children. Serena elbowed Dan in the side.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his side dramatically. Serena rolled her eyes.

"For making out that my best friends baby was ours. Why did you do that for?"

"Well it would have been embarrassing for her if we told her it wasn't our baby and besides I was practising for when we have our son and everyone thinks he is adorable and looks spitting image of me" Dan smirked a little.

"A son? Maybe I want another little girl. And who says that I am going to have anymore children with you? Our beautiful daughter may be all we need"

"Well I would definitely like to have more children with you. I could never imagine Scarlett not having a sibling. And I would like a boy so we have one of each and you will have a daughter who is the carbon copy of you and I will have a son who is the carbon of me" Dan shrugged.

"Well I would love to have more children with you. And I definitely want a boy. I have always wanted 2 children. A boy and a girl. And I have always imagined our son looking exactly like you. I cannot wait to have a baby with you Dan Humphrey

"I can't wait either" Dan gave Serena a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away smiling.

"Mommy. Daddy" Scarlett called running over with Gabrielle.

"Yeah" Dan and Serena spoke in unison.

"Can I stay at Gabby's tonight?"

"Umm yeah sure. Is that okay with your parents Gabrielle?" Serena asked.

"Yeah my mommy said it was okay" The little brunette told Serena.

"Well Scarlett you can come home for a bit and later on at 5 I will drop you off then. That way you can get your sleeping stuff" Scarlett grinned and her and Gabrielle ran off towards Gabby's mom.

"Looks like we do get our night alone then after all" Dan smirked. Serena smiled and took Dan's hand in her own.

* * *

><p>Dan and Serena took Scarlett back to Serenas so she could pack her things for the sleepover. Dan and Serena had decided that they were going to tell Scarlett now before she left. They couldn't wait any longer for them to become a family. Serena and Dan were sat on the sofa together watching TV while Scarlett was grabbing some toys and DVDs. Dan switched off the television and nudged Serena.<p>

"Lets tell her now" Dan was anxious and excited all at the same time. Serena felt exactly the same but none the less she stood up and lent to the bottom of the stairs. Dan got up and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Scarlett can you come downstairs please?" Serena called. Scarlett came out of her bedroom and ran down the stairs. Dan was stood near the kitchen. Dan came and stood besides Serena.

"Sit down for a bit Scarlett" Dan said. Scarlett looked between both of her parents with her big brown eyes. Scarlett jumped back onto the sofa. Dan and Serena sat down opposite her on the other sofa.

"Scarlett, Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you" Serena smiled at Dan. Dan entwined their fingers and rested it on Serena's knee. Scarlett looked at their hands and grinned wildly. She looked so much like Serena when she smiled.

"Daddy and I have decided that we are going to be a proper family now. Daddy is going to move in with us and we are going to make this work and be happy" Serena smiled.

"Scarlett, I love your mother very much and I love you with all my heart. I want me, you and your mom to be together. I want to live with you two and be there for you both everyday. So what do you say? Because if you don't want your mom and I to get back together, we wont because you come first and we want what's best for you" Serena squeezed Dan's hand reassuringly. He was nervous and he was rambling and Serena thought it was adorable. Scarlett grinned and ran towards her parents and jumped on them hugging them both around the neck. Serena and Dan wrapped an arm around her and hugged her back.

"I take it your happy then" Dan smiled. Scarlett and Serena giggled. Scarlett let go of her parents and smiled at Dan and Serena.

"Come here" Dan held his hand out and put Scarlett on his lap. He kissed her forehead.

"Mommy when is Daddy moving in with us?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know babe. As soon as we tell your grandparents and uncles and aunt" Serena smiled.

"Daddy, do you love mommy?" Scarlett asked glancing at Dan.

"Of course I do, more than you will ever know" Serena beamed.

"Mom do you love Daddy?" Serena looked into Dan's eyes.

"More than life itself" Dan smiled and leaned in a kissed Serena sweetly. Scarlett grinned at her parents. She was so happy her parents were finally back together. She had heard her Aunt Jenny and Uncle Nate saying that her parents were perfect for each other and that they needed to buck up their ideas and get together already. Scarlett had been secretly hoping since then that her parents would get together so she could live with both her mom and dad.

"Mommy, does that mean that you and daddy are going to have a baby soon? Because you said when a mommy and a daddy really love each other they decide to have a baby and then daddy will plant his seed in the mommy so that the baby can grow in the mommy's tummy like Auntie Blair and Uncle Chuck" Scarlett asked. Dan laughed and Serena turned a little red.

"No, Daddy and I aren't going to have a baby soon. You have to wish for one for a long time first before we can have a baby but one day we will have a baby. Until then you can playing with Ethan and Oliver" Serena explained.

"Okay but I will get a baby sister one day wont I?" she looked at her parents worried.

"Yeah Daddy will make sure that you get your little sister" Dan kissed her forehead.

"Come on kiddo, I thought you wanted to stay at Gabby's tonight?" Dan stood up and put Scarlett on her feet.

"Right say goodbye to your mom and I will take you over there" Dan walked off to get her bags.

"Right behave tonight. Be good for Gabby's parents. I will ring you tonight okay" Scarlett nodded.

"Okay I love you darling. Hope you have a good time" Serena kissed Scarlett's cheek. Dan stood at the door waiting.

"Bye Mommy, love you" Scarlett skipped off towards Dan as he opened the door.

"I will pick up dinner and will be back soon. Love you, bye" Dan called as he shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I have decided that this is going to be my last chapter for a couple of weeks, Unless I become bored and have spare time on my hands but the next couple of weeks are pretty hectic for me so i doubt it.<strong>

**I am coming to an end with this story but I have a few ideas for a sequal which I would love to write. I would really appreciate it though if any authors would PM me with Ideas for a sequal story which may be better than my own. **

**I am not going to predict how many chapters are left but i feel like i am nearing the end. **

**I really hope you like this chapter. **

**Please, Please, Please review. I would really appreciate it. **

**Thanks for reading**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 21

**So this is just a little chapter to tie things up. **

**My next chapter, which I am practically over half way through, is in progress to hopefully the update will be quicker. **

**I already have plans for my follow on story so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, even though it is only a short chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Serena you could help me with these boxes you know" Dan called carrying two cardboard boxes through the door followed by Nate with two boxes. Neither men could see where they were going. Dan placed the boxes by the kitchen.<p>

"I am supervising baby" Serena smiled and kissed Dan softly on the lips.

"Well you could at least open doors for us" Dan smiled. Dan leaned in and kissed Serena again wrapping his arms around his waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Jeez can you guys stop" Blair said with a three month old Oliver on her hip. Dan pulled away.

"Since when do you get here?" Dan asked.

"Since me and Chuck decided to come and visit my favourite niece" Blair smiled. Nate came into the kitchen too.

"Oh so Chuck is here? Why isn't he helping me and Nate carry boxes" Dan asked.

"Because Humphrey, Chuck Bass doesn't lift boxes. I have better things to do" Chuck smirked. Nate laughed.

"He is such a woman. What were you doing? Sitting with the girls talking about hair, make up and shopping?" Nate laughed. Dan joined in with him.

"Nathaniel I think Blair would vouch that I am more of a man than you are. I think junior year in high school proved that" Chuck smirked. Blair frowned and everyone had smiles on their faces.

"Whatever Bass" Nate smiled and Chuck patted him on the back.

"So Dan what are you cooking us all for dinner?" Blair asked.

"Umm nothing. I am cooking dinner for Serena and Scarlett, you lot are cooking your own" Dan wrapped his arm around Serena's waist and kissed her forehead.

"I thought we were celebrating you moving in? Jenny is coming over with Ethan" Nate chipped in.

"I am not cooking for all you guys. Serena is awful in the kitchen, Blair and Chuck are used to cooks, and Nate jenny told me you can't even cook toast. There is no way" Everyone frowned at Dan.

"How about we go for a meal?" Serena suggested.

"Butters" Blair suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Okay lets all go home, get changed and meet at 6.30?" Blair said.

"Yeah that sounds good B" Serena agreed.

Everyone said bye to each other and Serena took Scarlett upstairs to get showered and changed. Dan came out of the shower to see Serena sat at her vanity in her underwear and robe after getting out the shower. Scarlett was sat downstairs dressed watching cartoons. Dan walked over to his drawers with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Serena stopped applying to look at Dan. He had drops of water left over his defined muscles. Serena raised her eyebrow. Dan stood up with some boxer briefs in his hand and caught Serena staring at him.

"Like something you see" Dan smirked. Serena laughed.

"Oh definitely. The things I would do if Scarlett wasn't in the house and we didn't have to meet our friends in half an hour" Serena smiled.

"Gosh I cannot wait until tonight then. How about we get my dad or your mom to sleep Scarlett tonight so we can have some alone time?" Dan walked towards Serena.

"Yeah I can ring my mom and ask her and we can drop Scarlett off after dinner. I'm sure my mom will want to take her out somewhere tomorrow"

"You ring your mom then and I will get changed" Dan lent in and kissed Serena before walking off into their walk in wardrobe.

Dan unlocked the front door and held it open for Serena. Serena smiled and walked past Dan. Dan shut the door behind them an

* * *

><p>d locked it. Serena removed her coat and hung it up in the closet with her handbag. Dan removed his jacket and hung it up beside hers. Serena turned around and wrapped her arms around Dan's neck.<p>

"You look very handsome tonight" Serena ran her hands through Dan's hair.

"And you look beautiful tonight. I'm glad we went out tonight it was good" Dan smiled.

"Hmm I'm glad too but I would of much preferred if we had a nice night in" Serena raised her eyebrows and smiled. Dan smiled.

"Well the night is still young" Dan moved forward and wrapped an arm around Serena's waist. Serena tilted her head up and her lips met Dan's. Dan lent in to deepen the kiss. Dan pulled away slowly and watched as Serena's eyes fluttered open. Dan smiled at Serena.

"What?" She asked blushing. He was looking at her like nobody else had ever done. When she was away she dated for about 3 weeks at the most but they were never Dan. They never treated her, the way Dan did.

"Would you like to continue this upstairs?" Dan asked smirking.

"I thought you would never ask" Serena pulled him into a kiss and took his hand, leading him upstairs to the bedroom

* * *

><p>"Wow that was something" Serena smiled as she pulled the cover over her and laid her head on Dan's chest.<p>

"Mhmm. I am a master" Dan laughed.

"You are so full of yourself" Serena smiled and looked up at Dan.

"That's why you love me" Dan wrapped his arm around Serena's waist.

"That is why I love you. I love you so much Dan" Dan kissed Serena's forehead.

"I love you too Serena. I love you and Scarlett more than anything in this world" Serena kissed Dan's neck. Serena hugged him tighter.

"Serena, do you want to get married?" Dan playing with a lock of Serena's hair. Serena looked up, her big blue eyes looking into his.

"If that's your way of proposing to me you can get stuffed mister" Serena laughed.

"No that isn't me proposing to you" Dan laughed.

"I was just wondering if you did want to get married to me. Someday in the future. When I have a ring and the perfect proposal planned"

"Of course I want to marry you one day. I want to be with you forever. I want me, you and Scarlett to be a proper family and I want Scarlett to have a sibling to play with. I want us to be perfect because I love you" Serena drew patterns on his chest with her finger.

"I want to marry you too. I am going to give you the best proposal ever. It will be when you least expect it and amazing" Dan smiled.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Serena smiled and kissed Dan lightly on the lips. They both cuddled up closer to each other and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Please review.**

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 22

**Thank you to everyone who has been following the story and reviewing. **

**I hope you enjoyed this fic and I am already 2 chapters into my Sequel so i will update it soon.**

* * *

><p><em>April 29th - 3 Months Later<em>

"Scarlett go and say hello to Grandma Cece. She has just arrived. And thank her for your birthday present please" Serena smiled. Scarlett smiled and ran off towards her Grandma who was having a conversation with her Nanny Lily. Dan smiled and sat down on the arm of the chair next to Serena. Serena looked up at Dan and smiled. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Can you guys stop that? There are 15, 5 and 6 year olds running around here and I do not want my son scarred for life" Blair said raising her eyebrow. She glanced over to Chuck who was stood over Oliver watching him play while having a conversation with Lily.

"The things you and Chuck get up to I'm sure Ollie isn't scarred already" Dan laughed.

"Shut up Humphrey" Blair rolled her eyes.

"I don't want Ethan picking up on it either Dan. It's gross. No offence Serena but seriously. Nate and I have to be so careful around Ethan now. He picks up on every little detail" Jenny grimaced thinking back to the terrible thing Ethan had said at dinner with Nate's Parents and Grandfather. The little 3 year old would not stop speaking. Serena and Blair laughed.

"Yeah and I don't want to hear about what my baby sister gets up to so I am going to check on the caterers." Dan stood up and began to walk away before remembering something.

"Oh yeah Serena your mom told me earlier that she added some fish dish to the menu so you might want to decide what you want and tell her" Dan walked away. Serena felt her forehead get really clammy thinking about fish.

"Oh god I think I am going to be sick" Serena stood up and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Dodging family members and Scarlett's school friends as she went. Blair looked at Jenny worriedly.

"I think I am going to make sure she is alright" Blair stood up and smiled at Allison as she walked towards Jenny.

Blair knocked on Serena's bedroom door and pushed it open slightly. Blair could hear Serena throwing up from her en-suite bathroom. Blair walked into the room and over to the bathroom door. She tried the handle but it was locked.

"S, it's me. Open up. I want to see if you're alright"

"I'm fine B I think I have stopped being sick now" Blair heard the toilet flush and water running. Blair sat down on the middle of Dan and Serena's bed. Blair could hear Serena brushing her teeth. The water stopped and the door unlocked revealing Serena.

"Are you okay S?" Blair asked.

"Yeah I am fine. I should get back to the party. We need to do Scarlett's birthday cake first. Let me just freshen up and fix myself" Serena smiled half heartedly at Blair and went grabbed her make up bag. Serena started to touch up her foundation and ran a brush through her long blonde tresses.

"S are you sure you are okay? You still look pale" Blair sat crossed legged on Dan and Serena's bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was probably some of that dodgy Chinese food Dan ordered last night. He had some fish thing and the thought makes me feel sick"

"See that is why I do not eat takeaway food. It repulses me. You never know how it's been treated or if it's even cooked"

"Yeah maybe I won't eat that again. I'm going to blame Dan. Urgh I hate being sick" Serena redid her makeup so she looked fresh faced after being sick.

"Well at least you're not pregnant. Morning sickness is the worst thing and mine lasted nearly 6 months" Serena dropped her mascara brush on her vanity.

"S, you aren't pregnant are you?" Blair looked at her. Serena closed her eyes. She could feel Blair staring holes into the back of her head.

"OH MY GOD!" Blair screamed. Serena turned around quickly and shut her bedroom door. She didn't want anyone hearing and coming up to check if they were okay. Serena clasped her hand over Blair's mouth getting her to shut up.

"Oh my god S. How come you didn't tell me? How long have you guys known? Why are you keeping it a secret? How far along are you?" questions shot out of Blair's mouth.

"Okay okay stop. I didn't tell you because nobody knows. I found out two weeks ago and I went to have a check up and everything is fine. I am 3 months now"

"What do you mean nobody knows? S Dan needs to know. You need to tell him. He already missed out on Scarlett as a baby. You can't do this to him again. Why haven't you told him?" Blair was being loud again.

"B calm down. I have been trying to tell him for the past two weeks but I just can't. It's too hard and I don't even know if this is what I want yet. I have just got into a routine with Scarlett and work and I and Dan have only been together for about 7 months. He has only been living with us for 4 months. It's a bit too fast. Everything has happened so quickly. I have only been back for under 2years and Dan has divorced you, you have had chucks baby. You have got back with chuck. Me and Dan have got back together and moved in together and now we are having a baby. Doesn't it feel like everything is really rushed to you? I don't know if I really want to have this baby yet. I mean sure things are going great between me and Dan and I really love him but another baby. I didn't want to rush things between us; we were just taking each day as it comes. I wanted us to wait before considering having more kids and be married first and now I am pregnant again"

"S its okay to be scared. I was petrified when I found out I was pregnant and look where I am now. I would never swap Oliver for anything. He is my world and I love him to pieces. S this is your baby we are talking about. Yours and Dan's. Scarlett's little brother or sister. I know you feel like everything is happening so fast but it will get easier and I know you can't be feeling that things between you and Dan aren't going to last this time. It's you and Dan. He adores you Serena. He is head over heels in love with you and has lost you once. He doesn't want to lose you again. Talk to him. He will understand how you feel S and he will stand by your decision whatever you choose" Blair hugged Serena. A silent tear escaped Serena's eye.

"I know. He is a fantastic dad. He loves Scarlett more than anything. That's what makes it even harder. At the moment I can pretend this isn't happening but if Dan finds out he will love this child instantly and… and I don't know how I feel yet. I can't abort the baby and adoption is out of the question. I want this baby and I am happy but I just wish it came at a different time. It's too soon"

"S I think you just need to let the news settle in. you will feel completely different in a couple of weeks. I didn't want Oliver to start because of the mess I was in but once it settled in I was so excited. When you feel the baby move and hear its heartbeat you will love it. You are just in shock at the moment. Tell Dan and he will make you feel 100times better. He will be supportive. Just tell him about the baby and tell him how you feel" Blair hugged Serena again.

"Thanks B. I love you, you know that. Please don't tell anyone. I want Dan to know next. He should have been the first person that found out"

"I wont I promise. Come on lets get back to the party. Big smiles" Blair grinned which made Serena laugh as the exited Serena's room and shut the door behind them.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Scarlett. Happy birthday to you" Everyone sang in time. Serena placed a mermaid themed cake in front of Scarlett. Dan placed his hand on Scarlett's shoulder and smiled leaning over.

"Make a wish sweetheart" Dan whispered into Scarlett's ear. Serena smiled at Dan and Scarlett. Scarlett looked around the room to all the people she loved. Her Nanna Lily and Grandpa Bart. Grandma Cece. Her Uncle Eric and Uncle Jamie. Her Pappy Rufus and Nanny Allison. Her Auntie Jenny, Uncle Nate and Cousin Ethan. Her Auntie Blair, Uncle Chuck and Cousin Oliver, Eleanor, Cyrus. Dorota, Vanya and Little Ana. Her Auntie V. All her school friends and last but not least her parents. Scarlett looked up at her mom and dad who had their arms wrapped around each other. Serena and Dan smiled down at her. Scarlett lent forward and silently made her wish. Everyone clapped as Scarlett blew her 6 candles out.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday princess. Hope you had an amazing day" Dan kissed her forehead and Serena did the same.<p>

"So did you enjoy your party?" Dan asked. He and Serena were tucking Scarlett into bed.

"Yeah it was the best party ever" Scarlett smiled.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it baby and I hope you said thank you to everyone that bought you all your lovely gifts" Serena smiled.

"Yeah I did mommy" Scarlett smiled.

"Good well tomorrow Me, you and daddy will do whatever you want and we can spend the day just us three" Serena said.

"Yay" Scarlett grinned.

"Okay well have a think about what you want to do tomorrow okay?" Dan brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Alright night birthday girl. Sweet dreams my little angel" Dan kissed Scarlett's forehead and stood off the bed.

"Night little princess. Love you sweetie" Serena kissed Scarlett on the head and tucked her covers over her. Serena switched on her night light and slowly made her way across the bedroom before pulling the door too. Serena walked into her bedroom to see Dan taking off his watch.

"Dan we need to talk" Serena stood in the doorway watching him. He turned around and starred at her.

"What's wrong Serena?" Dan moved towards Serena and took her hands in his. Tears began to fall on her cheeks.

"Its okay Serena whatever it is. Just tell me please. You are beginning to scare me" Dan wiped away her tears with one hand.

"Dan I am" Serena stopped and looked him in the eye.

"I'm pregnant Dan" tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"wow" Dan said. Serena cried harder. Dan looked up at her and took her hands away from her face.

"Serena this is brilliant" Dan smiled and kissed her. Serena didn't move a muscle. She thought he would be angry.

"it is?" Serena sniffled.

"Of course it is. You're going to have my baby. Scarlett is going to have a brother or sister. We are going to have another child. Of course it's brilliant you silly girl" Dan kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I thought you would be angry" Serena murmured.

"Why the hell would I be angry? This is so good. I can't wait to have another child with you. Our perfect little being. I love you Serena Van der Woodsen. You have made me the happiest man alive" Dan kissed her forehead.

"I didn't think you would want a baby. I mean our journey to get to where we are today has been pretty messed up and we haven't even been back together that long"

"Serena I don't care. Listen to me. I love you. Only you. I want to be with you regardless if we had children or not. I would still feel this way. I have always wanted Scarlett to have siblings one day; it's just sooner rather than later. We can work this out. I promise and I'm not saying it's going to be easy because I know its not. we can get through this. As long as I have you by my side then I know I can get through anything" Dan smiled.

"But you have only been divorced for 12 months. It's too soon. We have only been dating for 7 and a half months. It just seems too rushed. I don't want people to think that we are only together because we have kids. I love you for you. What are people going to think when they hear that I am pregnant after only being with you for 7 months?"

"Serena I don't care what people think. So what if I have only been divorced for 12 months. So what if we have only been dating officially for 7 and half months. I have loved you since I was 15 years old. I always wanted to end up with you, to marry you and to have children with you. And we have finally ended up together and sure we may have done all those things in the wrong order but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. Just give us this chance to prove everyone wrong. I love you Serena. I love you, I love Scarlett and I already love our tiny little baby growing inside of you" Dan rested his hand on Serena's stomach. Serena looked at his hand and then back at him. Serena slowly captured her lips in his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Dan Humphrey. I love you so so much. You have given me the greatest thing in my life. And I love you more than I ever did before now" Serena kissed Dan again and slowly they moved themselves onto their bed, where they continued the night in bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da <strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**This was my final chapter for this fic. I hope everyone loved reading this.**

**Please review review review :) **

**DerenaGG**

**xoxo**


End file.
